


Вокруг света и дальше вверх

by from_the_wood



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Andunie, Atalante, Gen, Gimlad, Númenor, and all its other names
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_the_wood/pseuds/from_the_wood
Summary: "...Ныне все пути искривлены."После Волны из Средиземья в Нуменор отправляется военный корабль  - донести на Остров о чрезвычайных наводнениях и разрушениях, получить вести о походе короля в бессмертный Валинор и вообще... прояснить ситуацию в метрополии.Они не знают, что Нуменор погиб, Валинор сгинул и горизонт искривлен. История первого - невольного - кругосветного путешествия людей по морям недавно плоского, а теперь круглого мира.





	1. Море

Они отплывают на седьмой день после Волны.

Хорошо еще, что есть на чем отплывать.  Тот налетевший с запада шторм валил деревья и выбил все стекла в городе, сломал гордые шпили башен и снес немало крыш. Потом землю тряхнуло, и посыпались уже стены. Потом пришла Волна. Их спасло то, что Пеларгир все же гавань речная, до устья еще далеко – и пришедшая за бурей Волна порастратила свою ярость в островках и болотах дельты Андуина, и, завернув в основной рукав, погнала вспять воды реки – и затопила город.

А “Стремительный” каким-то чудом остался цел, цел, ни течи, ни пробоины, только-то и дел - загрузить трюмы припасами из затопленных складов, сменить изорванные паруса - и можно плыть.

У капитана свои причины поскорее вернуться в Гимлад, команда тоже рвется домой – на корабле почти все из метрополии, там семьи, и родичи, и дом родной. Капитан угрюмо вспоминает смурные лица своих бравых матросов, когда год назад «Стремительный» получил назначение – не на запад, на восток. Не идти в бой за Королем на земли Бессмертных, а патрулировать берега и распугивать дикарей! И теперь на западе великая война и с запада великий шторм, а здесь – непонятно что и непонятно, что происходит.

У них хоть есть право вернуться – а вот капитанову другу Азаргелу сидеть теперь в полузатопленном Пеларгире, носа не смея высунуть в море: Его Величества наместник Азаргел обязан в колониях же и находится до личного распоряжения или приказа короля. Капитан Фаразар отплывает по приказу наместника – лично доложить о чрезвычайных обстоятельствах... и понять, что за чрезвычайные обстоятельства творятся на западном берегу – если тот шторм действительно пришел с запада, с того самого Запада.

Проверка навигационных приборов подтверждает чрезвычайность обстоятельств. Хронометр, как и полагается, точен. Секстант, как и полагается, точен. Лаг, как ему и положено, в исправности. А компасы сошли с ума.

Корабельный компас указывает на север. Не на запад. На север, и это уже посерьезнее позавчерашнего шторма. Компас всегда – всегда! – в самый жестокий шторм, в самом дальнем углу земли указывает на запад. На Запретный Запад, на земли Бессмертных. Когда-то при дворе льстиво шутили: мол, сама природа указывает Королю цель.

...А теперь – на север. И если компас покрутишь, то стрелка подрожит-подрожит и опять застынет на новой отметке.

 

Они отправятся по-прежнему. Почти по-прежнему, и то, что сбился один показатель, не собьет их с курса. Судовой хронограф верен, секстант проверили, лаг тоже есть – два лага, на всякий случай. «Стремительный» в срок увидит гавань Роменны - знакомый путь, тысячу раз пройденный. Дойдут, хоть с закрытыми глазами стой за штурмалом. Дойдут, а курс можно перерасчитать.

Если, конечно, только стрелка компаса сбилась, а север – это север, а не что-нибудь еще.

Будет очень плохо без штурмана.

 

Его штурман  - старый друг и товарищ, бессменный – тридцать лет на борту! – штурман «Стремительного», добрый вояка бар Батанузир - был убит меньше месяца назад. Съездил домой, называется.

Дом у него, разумеется, был на острове, но к югу от Пеларгира была и усадьба, куда десять лет назад переселилась его домохозяйственная жена и на Остров, кажется, возращаться не собиралась – мол, здесь воздух свежее, да и спокойнее – это в колониях-то спокойнее!

Батанузир и уехал ее проведать и не знал, разумеется, что кочевники из сухих южных степей двинулись на север, как почуяли, что армия ушла, и поредевшие гарнизоны их разумеется про...воронили, чтобы грубее не сказать, и двинулись клятые дикари аккурат по пути Батанузировой усадьбы. И то, что ровно через двое суток набег встретили и перебили – всех до единого - ни бара Батанузира, ни бари Нилухиль утешить уже не могло. Даже сыновей их не вызовешь попрощаться – все трое ушли с Армадой.

Будет очень плохо без штурмана.

Итак, капитан меряет шагами палубу, принюхивается к ветру с моря – странно другому ветру - и следит за погрузкой. После истории с компасами он решил перестраховаться и набить трюмы под завязку – как будто они не домой возвращаются кратчайшей дорогой, а идут в разведывательный рейс с непредсказуемым сроком и неизвестным результатом. Хоть за погрузку можно не беспокоиться – его шкипер, бар Нардубалик, заслуженно прославлен - всегда и везде добывает все, что нужно, из того, что есть. Да вот он, шкипер, стоит на пристани и не жалея голоса втолковывает какому-то купцу, что если у того единственного в городе сухари не подмочены – это не повод заламывать цену втридорога, и уж точно не нужно заламывать цену, торгуясь с королевским военным флотом! На представление собираются зрители, кто-то с жалостью глядит на попавшего в переплет купца, кто-то с жадной тоской – на корабль. Как только пронесся слух об отплытии, к капитану уже успело явиться человек десять штатских – просили, умоляли, лили слезы, даже пытались подкупить – только бы попасть пассажиром на корабль, только бы вернуться в Гимлад!

Капитан отказал всем. На военном корабле никаких пассажиров не полагалось по определению, но дело было не в уставе. Капитан совершенно точно не знал, когда и как закончится путешествие в этом новом, будто сбившемся с курса мире – и их не хотел тащить в море.

...И тогда как раз явился еще один посетитель. 

Юнцом не назовешь, но молод. Глядит испуганно, но прямо. По выговору – это заметно – из авалтири, сиречь верных. В штатском. Ну и что он собирается делать на военном корабле?

Молодой человек собирается наняться на корабль – хоть помощником младшего офицера, хоть матросом, хоть кем. Да, так точно, из Верных. Да, он собирается наняться на королевский фрегат. Да, он вполне осознает, что делает. Никак нет, ему просто очень нужно на Остров. Да, офицерский чин. Да, закончил королевскую Академию в столице. С отличием по математике и астрономии.

И тут капитан серьезно задумывается. Брать штурманом незнакомого мальчишку, да еще открыто причисляющего себя к этим верным (то есть к врагам Короля) – идиотизм, притом идиотизм опасный. Но компас сбился, а курс расчитывать надо, и непонятно, чего еще ждать. А тут, между прочим, колонии, и выпускников Академии днем с огнем не найти – кто был, те ушли с Армадой. И неизвестно, будет ли время на расчеты у него самого.

-Вот что. Пройдемте-ка со мной.

И капитан проводит посетителя на шканцы и дает полюбоваться на свихнувшиеся компасы.

\- Вы сможете перерасчитать курс с учетом этого вот? И прочих возможных сюрпризов?

Молодой человек таращит глаза, потом быстро кивает.

-Вот что. Беру вас штурманом. Подчиняетесь лично мне. Носа не задирать. Нижестоящими особо не командовать – матросы ваших не любят. Отчитываться лично мне. Политических разговоров не вести. Короля и его действия не обсуждать. Носить будете офицерский мундир, а не это вот.

\- Согласен, - быстро кивает он. – Так точно, согласен.

\- И скажите уже по-нормальному, как вас звать!

Его новый штурман замешкался на секунду, будто переводя:

-Аглахад, сын Инзилабара из Арминалета, королевского золотых дел мастера, главы Гильдии ювелиров!

 

Нда, он еще и из сухопутного семейства... Осталось предъявить команде ценное приобретение – вот вам новый штурман образовался, прошу любить и жаловать, можно отчаливать наконец. Любить и жаловать его, конечно, не будут – еще бы, через меся после старины Батанузира! – но плыть нужно, а плыть без штурмана весьма нерадостно. Особенно в такой поход.  

Они отплывают на седьмой день после Волны, и пушки не палят в честь их отбытия, и юные девы и домочадцы не машут платочками на пристани, не желают счастливого плаванья и скорейшего возвращения – потому что пристань где порушена, а где затоплена, а еще потому, что все, кто стал бы встречать, провожать и махать платочками – на том берегу...

 

 

Когда они подходят к морю и видят, что оставило море от прибрежных городов и весей, капитан поминает добрым словом инженерный корпус. Их трудами Андуин  – речка судоходная, даже «Стремительный» вполне пролез до Пеларгира и так  уцелел, а был бы пришвартован в какой-нибудь гавани побережья – гнил бы сейчас на берегу, как хотя бы вот эта шхуна с отломанным носом.

 

Долго радоваться не получается – если уходящей волной так ударило по восточному побережью, что творилось на Острове? Если, конечно, шторм с запада – с того Запада.

Только бы попутный ветер, - молит капитан, пусть бы попутного ветра – а они уж выжмут из него все возможное.

 

Когда они выходят в море, задувает попутный ветер.

Всматриваясь в свинцово-серое, так и не успокоившееся после шторма море,  капитан ясно видит – что-то не так – и может сейчас даже описать это что-то. Горизонт, не заслоненный лесом, холмами, лесом и прочей сушей, глядит по-другому: прямая кажется кривой, исполинской дугой, разделяющей море и небо. Да и полоска берега за кормой пропала неожиданно быстро, и в подзорную трубу не различить: только море на горизонте, берег как пропал за неведомой исполинской занавесью.

Во вторую ночь в открытом море истончаются тучи, сквозь туманную пелену слабо и неверно просвечивает месяц, потом выглядывает целиком. Капитан глядит на щербатый, изжелта-зеленоватый серп в просвете туч и ждет только одного – чтобы открылось небо. И тучи расходятся, и капитану открываются мириады больших и малых звезд, исполинская и хорошо знакомая феерия –

 

Но на небе не хватает одной звезды. Всего одной, самой яркой и близкой из всех.

-Амбар-метта!

Нет Звезды Азрубела.

С верхушки грот-мачты доносится ругательство, - дозорный разглядел то же самое. Капитан подзывает матроса с ночной вахты и приказывает: штурмана ко мне.

Появляется штурман, причесанный и собранный, будто и не спал вовсе.

\- Подойдите-ка сюда, Аглахад. Посмотрите на небо. Ничего не замечаете?

Штурман поднимается на капитанский мостик, недолго вглядывается в небо, выдыхает в темноте:

\- Значит, Эа...Азрубел покинул нас.

 

...Верят, что Звезда Азрубела и есть Азрубел на своем воздушном корабле – Азрубел Бессмертный, Азрубел, прародитель Королей и основатель династии, Азрубел, которого Владыки Бессмертных обрекли на вечное невозвращение, на странствия по пустым небесам.

..Если Звезда – это звезда, то почему она погасла? Если человек, обретший бессмертие и вошедший в легенды – что сталось с ним? погиб ли он от гнева Владык Бессмертных – так же, как возможно, погиб Король?

Только к рассвету из-за горизонта поднимается другая звезда взамен Звезды Азрубела – почти на том же месте, почти такая же яркая, светящаяся розоватым светом на сером предрассветном небе – другая звезда.

 

...Об этом не говорят. Его офицеры и команда слепыми никогда не были, да и сложно не заметить, что нет Звезды, и компас сошел с ума, и горизонт искривился. Об этом не говорят из суеверного, до костей пробирающего ужаса. И так понятно - «Стремительный»,  без компаса и курса, по другому морю и под чужими звездами идет в никуда – и будет чудом, если кривая выведет домой.

В море – следы большого урагана; и ладно бы только в прибрежных водах, где и после слабосильного шторма гоняет по волнам поля воняющих водорослей, морской мусор и прочую дрянь. В море ни белоснежных нарвалов не видно, ни летучих рыб – будто все ушли в глубину, испугавшись той волны.

Звезды видны каждую ночь – и штурман каждую ночь выходит на шканцы наблюдать светила. Он измеряет положение не только новой утренней звезды, не только горящего на западе Молота – каждое созвездие на небе,  даже ведет какие-то расчеты в неверном свете бортового фонаря. Измерения далеко превосходят то, что нужно бы для определения курса в нормальных условиях – но о нормальных условиях речи уже нет.  

Капитан не спрашивает, что к чему; выяснит что – сам доложит. Пока все идет как должно – Великое Море без конца и края, но на краю сознания царапается неотвязная и страшная мысль: все не как должно, все уже случилось, все уже случилось непоправимо и окончательно.

Приборы показывают, что приближается земля. Скорость нормальная. Продвижение нормальное. Через два месяца после выхода из гавани капитану докладывают, что на шестидесятую вахту впередсмотрящим выходит Сайбет – матрос из колоний, но парень толковый.

На шестидесятую вахту заступают не по жребию и не по очереди. Лучший из лучших матрос, выбранный судом товарищей, лезет на грот-мачту, чтоб дозорным провести ночь в «орлином гнезде» на верхушке и на рассвете увидеть зеленый берег и красноватые скалы окрест Роменны, и исполинский маяк, и колокольную башню, и крикнуть – Земля! Земля!

Та-та-ра-та-та, Та-та-ра-та-та – глухо отбивают промокшие барабаны, барабанит дождь по тяжелым форменным плащам, тонко подствистывает флейта под немолчный рев океана, и все в парадной форме выстроились на палубе, и Сайбет лезет на грот-мачту. Неважно, что морось и штормит и все остальное – традиция должна быть соблюдена. Лучший из лучших матрос заступает на шестидесятую вахту, чтобы увидеть землю. То ли скользят под руками намокшие снасти, то парень ошарашен вконец свалившейся на него заслуженной честью, то ли еще что – но он лезет неуклюжей самого хлипкого и бестолкового юнги и чуть не срывается у самой вершины. Точно, он же из колоний, на Острове еще ни разу не был...

Вся команда стоит смурная. Интересно, рассказали ли Сайбету, что все уже идет не так, раз слышны только барабаны, только тяжелое ворочанье океана. Когда Гимлад близко, то хоть ослепни в ночь на шестидесятую вахту – а узнаешь, что близко земля, услышишь, не уснешь от пронзительных чаячих криков...

 

И ни на рассвете, ни на хмурое утро, ни днем и не вечером не слышно крика «Земля! Земля!»

 

Команда, как и полагается, следует уставу и соблюдает дисциплину. Праздношатающихся не заметно, возмущений не слышно. Легче от этого ни разу не становится.

И когда на мостике привычно и неслышно появляется штурман, капитан спрашивает сразу:

\- Может ли быть, что координаты ошибочны?

-Боюсь, дело не в этом. Значения верны, по числам здесь – суша, холмы, дорога в Арминалет...я боюсь, что сбилась система координат...Сама система.

-Объяснитесь.

-Я объясню...но надеюсь, что мое объяснение окажется ложным. Когда я учился в Академии...

Дзиньк-дзиньк – тоненько, противно дребезжит легкий лимб секстанта, и капитан оборачивается на шум. Это штурман держит секстант в руках, а руки дрожат.

Штурман замолкает, аккуратно, осторожно упаковывает прибор, выпрямляется, оглаживает волосы, будто надеясь оттянуть разговор, и эта тревога передается капитану, заставляя не то что торопить или там приказывать перейти к делу - отвлекаться и задавать вопросы, к теме не относящиеся.

-Как это – в Академии? Сколько вам лет? Неважно – вы из послевоенных. Если вы из авалтири – как вы вообще попали в Академию?

\- Моя семья...не афишировала наши взгляды, - морщится штурман. – Я мог изучать все, что считал нужным, у моего отца была...есть...была прекрасная библиотека на всяких разных языках, но он настоятельно просил меня особо не распространяться – ради моего будущего и будущего всей семьи. Не афишировал свои взгляды, да... Когда был построен Храм – не афишировал. «Это все, конечно, очень нехорошо, но если все здравомыслящие люди сбегут в колонии или пойдут в бунтовщики, лучше не станет». Когда собирали Армаду – не афишировал. «бредовая и очень опасная идея, но не могу же я бросить дела? Или ты собираешься бросить невесту?» Мы...поссорились тогда. Очень сильно. Он-то потом отошел... отправил меня в колонии на одном из своих торговых кораблей, якобы проследить за закупкой золота для Короны – без этого я бы не выехал, кстати. Они все – все! – остались. Все!

\- Давайте по сути, - отрубает капитан, забыв, что сам и начал расспросы.

-По сути...да, по сути. Когда я учился в Академии, астрономию у нас вела местная легенда, лорд Адуназир...говорили, что учитель короля, что странно – с таким-то именем...Но – кремень-старик, ничего не скажешь. Так вот, было одно упражнение, которого мы все терпеть не могли, - тут он переводит дух и говорит дальше так, как будто и впрямь студиозусом стоит у доски.

\- Как известно,  наш мир – плоскость, окруженная медленно вращающимся полусводом звездного неба. Исходя из местонахождения и передвижения созвездий в модели плоскость – полусфера, можно вычислить географические координаты точки на плоскости... Но в учебных целях Адуназир заставлял нас производить расчеты  - в том числе на расчет пути от Острова до материка и обратно – в других моделях - плоскость-плоскость или сфера – сфера. Мы это ненавидели – расчеты зубодробительные, а смысла нет - небесный свод плоским не станет, и наш мир тоже в шарик не свернется... Адуназир только посмеивался: «мол, в сравнении вы получите лучшее представление о ходе небесных тел и методике расчетов».

Почему я вспомнил это упражнение – тут он достает из сундучка увесистую тетрадь, всю исписанную – потому что опыта у меня действительно мало, и я взял с собой старые еще, незнамо зачем сохраненные конспекты. Все эти бесконечные вычисления...я пытался проверить догадку, так ли это - по всем расчетам выходит, что так, весьма сходно с треклятой этой моделью сфера-сфера, с погрешностями, конечно – все же мы не так уж много прошли – да и изменения минимальны, сюда бы телескоп посильнее - но в общем -   

Отбой, говорит капитан. А теперь давайте по делу. А по делу, говорит штурман, зачем-то встав чуть не по стойке «смирно» - а по делу выходит, что «Стремительный» не по прямой плывет, а по дуге:

\- Не плоскость, но сфера. Мир окружности. Вы заметили странности с горизонтом – когда внезапно исчез из виду берег? На плоскости всегда можно взять подзорную трубу и разглядеть то, что вдалеке неразличимо глазу. Это было невозможно. На сфере же – сами знаете, нельзя увидеть то, что на другой стороне шара.

\- То есть вы хотите сказать, - уточняет капитан, - что в ту ночь наш мир скривился в шар?

\- Я не хочу это сказать. Я боюсь, что это именно так.

\- Во-первых, это невозможно. Во-вторых...да кто бы вообще такое сделать?

Вместо ответа штурман машет рукой в сторону неотличимого запада.

-Они?! Если только они есть....

-Они есть, - отвечает штурман твердо и тихо и с суеверным ужасом.

-Все равно это не объясняет главного – где сейчас Остров.

И как только капитан спрашивает, его накрывает ответ, как темная волна, неостановимая и неотвратимая –

«Разве ты не видишь? Разве ты не знаешь? Остров - здесь».

Здесь, здесь, под их ногами, под темными водами, тысяча рангар в глубину, и там вьется среди холмов роменнская дорога, медленно колышутся в воде травы, пробегает по дороге неверный свет луны, что проник в морскую толщу, и дробится и преломляется и затухает, когда над водой луну закрывает облаком, и летит по дороге легкая черная тень корабля –

 

Он ловит себя на том, что судорожно глотает воздух, как утопающий. Ноги не держат. Капитан привык не верить видениям, знамениям, прозрениям и прочему - этому-то видению не поверит и подавно. Пока есть такая возможность и нет доказательств...

 

\- Остров здесь, - подтверждает штурман без голоса. – Остров сгинул, но Остров здесь.

\- Что же, - говорит капитан, призывая здравый рассудок и стараясь звучать здраво - у нас есть только один способ проверить ваши слова. Мы идем прежним курсом – полным ходом. Если вы не правы – мы увидим земли Бессмертных и край земли. Если вы правы – то мы дойдем...там и посмотрим, куда дойдем.


	2. Штиль

Сначала – собрание офицеров. Устав гласит: в непредвиденных ситуациях, не требующих немедленного разрешения, капитан не имеет права принять единоличное решение без собрания совета. Решение он уже принял, но совет собрать нужно.

 

 - Господа. – начинает капитан, - Острова нет. Остров сгинул...как мы все уже знаем.

Молчание. Чье-то - сквозь зубы - проклятие, чей-то то ли выдох, то ли всхлип. Они знали все. Сложно было бы не знать, когда вместо земли - море и ничего, кроме моря. Все знали, не говоря вслух; сказать - окончательно смириться с черной правдой. Слово сказано.

\- Дда, остров сгинул. – сбивчиво повторяет бар Долгузар, надменный старший помощник капитана. Губы у него трясутся, смотрит ошарашенно и растерянно - будто его обманули. Или он так скорбит, хотя странно: этот - может испытывать горе?

...Бар Долгузар – назначенный старший помощник, назначенный в последний рейс после настойчивых рекомендаций из штаба. У капитана есть подозрение, что причина столь горячих похвал – не долгузаровы умения, о которых капитан до этого ни разу не слышал, а, скажем, воля его патрона. Зигурова воля.

\- Какая страшная шутка....что я жив, - говорит бар Инзилир, второй помощник капитана, остановившимися глазами глядя в никуда. Он очень стар, долгожитель по нынешним временам. Он всегда и везде повторял, что не боится своей смерти - мол, так задержалась, что каждый день - уже подарок. А выпала тебе - и всем нам - чужая смерть, погибель других. И стократ страшнее чужая смерть.

\- Я предлагаю - идем дальше. Мы не можем вернуться – вот так. «Стремительный» идет прежним курсом. Возражения? Возражений нет, только бар Долгузар отворачивается и молчит, кусая губы. Всегда ходил гордецом, на хозяина, что ли, надеясь - а сейчас поджал хвост и глядит бледной нежитью. Да хрен с ним, не мешает, и ладно.

\- Итак, курс прежний. Еще о траектории движения - есть гипотеза, что с движением у нас... не то. Аглахад, доложите.

Штурман докладывает, вцепившись в свои записки, как в спасательный канат - о плоскости и сфере, странностях с горизонтом, звездами, траекторией движения и всем остальным; о том, как в ночь Волны, верно, мир изменился и Остров сгинул -

\- Позвольте вопрос, - подает голос Бэльзагар, франтоватый мрачный красавец из младших офицеров.

Капитан кивает: спрашивайте.

\- Мир изменил -ся; кто же, по-вашему, его изменил? Кто погубил остров? Благие владыки бессмертных?

\- Вряд ли они, - качает головой штурман. – Я знаю...то есть, я читал, что у них нет и не было такой власти, даже у Короля Мира, что только Всевышний –

\- Всссевышний! – шипит Бэльзагар так, будто бы это слово было грязнейшим ругательством. Вссевышний! Ты читал – сказки нимерим читал, а, авалтири?  

Как обезумев, выбегает на палубу, чуть не вышибив дверь, и кричит, задрав голову – да будь ты проклят! Будь ты проклят! Ну, всеблагой, убей меня - как убил короля! Где твои молнии?!

Так он кричит и грозит кулаком небу, и ждет молнии себе на голову - но ни молнии, ни какого другого знака не появляется на чистом и ясном - будто умытом - небе, ни облачка не наплывает на солнце –

Бэльзагар опускает руки. Потом, пошатнувшись, садится прямо на палубу и сидит, свесив голову.

Все молчат.

Через несколько томительных мгновений он поднимается, оправляет мундир, отряхивает колени, говорит чужим бесстрастным голосом, будто не случилось ничего:

\- Прошу прощения за беспокойство, господа. Капитан, прошу прощения за нарушение порядка. Бар Аглахад, прошу меня извинить за... за обращение, неподобающее вашему чину.

Капитан кивает: если к вам вернулся-таки рассудок, вернемся к насущным делам.

Да, надо бы сказать шкиперу или старику Инзилиру, чтобы с этого красавчика глаз не спускали. 

 ----

\- Мы должны...мы должны дать прощальный залп – как полагается. В память о нашей земле, - шелестит бар Инзилир, глядя на капитана выцветшими голубыми глазами. 

Да, точно. Прощальный залп. Это важно. Это очень важно. Как полагается. А он и забыл - нехорошо...

\- Каким чином?

-Последним королевским.

Последний королевский – до последнего снаряда, до последней доли пороха. Так провожают королей.

\- Господа. – это уже шкипер. – Пусть будет «прощай, море».

«Прощай, море» - три залпа. Так провожают погибших моряков.

\- Это не потому, что я... – шкипер морщится и замолкает, потом заговаривает снова. – Что не по кому горевать. Да мы одни в море. Гаваней рядом нет. Нам бы ...снаряды поберечь.

\- Для кого вы их собираетесь беречь? – вскидывается штурман. – Для Владык Запада?

\- А вдруг что, - отговаривается шкипер. – А вдруг что.

-Да, нам нужно поберечь снаряды, - отзывается Бэльзагар своим глубоким и красивым и лишенным всякого выражения голосом. – Чтоб нам не сдаться без боя – если нападут на нас. 

 

Капитану хочется спросить, как Бэльзагар представляет себе войну с теми, кто смел с лица земли Армаду и Остров обрушил в море, и как он собирается отбиваться силами одного фрегата и двадцати пушек.

Капитан молчит. С безумцами спорить бессмысленно.  

 

Они выстроились на палубе, под парадным голубым небом, над веселеньким голубым морем, которому и дела нет до земли, что оно поглотило. Гремят три залпа - "прощай, море!" - так от лица погибших моряков прощались с морем, а сейчас бьет по сердцу – «прощай, земля», прощай же, Гимлад, что сгинул под темными водами, без возврата, навеки прощай!

Их оркестр играет королевский марш и замолкает - с полминуты тишины - а потом нестройно и неладно звенят трубы, и капитан узнает мелодию. Это «Возвращение в Йозайан», и сотня глоток орет, сбиваясь с ритма - «когда мы вернемся к родным берегам»... Так плачет хор о возвращении домой - под палящим солнцем, между пустынным морем и равнодушным небом, и сам капитан плачет и сглатывает слезы, и поет вместе со всеми и клянется словами песни - когда мы вернемся к родным берегам, мы вернемся, нет, мы все-таки обязательно вернемся, даже если дом на дне морском - вернемся. Он не забыл ни пустоты океана, ни черного видения острова в глубине - и пусть он исплавал полсвета, от южных песчаных до северных ледяных пустынь, ему некуда возвращаться, кроме Острова. Только на Остров есть смысл возвращаться.

Вечером в кромешной тьме он слышит другие песни, и понимает, что не один и не два матроса вслух или про себя повторили проклятия Бэльзагара. Еле доносятся голоса из-под палубы, и кажется - не из кубрика, а из морских глубин звучит залихватский марш, один из маршей Армады:

Поднять паруса! Не вой, не скули!

Плывем мы на Запад да за край земли!

Не любил он эти новые песни, вот никогда не любил, и дело сейчас даже не в грубом бахвальстве, а в том, что песня совсем не подходит ко времени.

Видно, кто-то среди них думает так же: марш прерывается, чей-то возглас, невнятный гул спора, резкий окрик в ответ – и вновь начинает хор, хоть поющих и поубавилось:

Смирится море и дрогнет земля,

Хэй-хо – СМЕРТЬ ВРАГАМ КОРОЛЯ!

Капитан смеется - что за черная шутка! Этот марш горланили тысячи и тысячи глоток в Армаде, что закрыла морскую гладь и мачтами доставала до неба, а теперь поют десятеро на одиноком фрегате, а Армада сгинула, и король погиб, а враги его, как и прежде – бессмертны. Остался один фрегат в море - корабль, что потерял дорогу домой и не может найти, и ни карты и ни компасы не помогут. Смотрят ли они с высоты своих звезд, смеются ли над ничтожной скорлупкой, что зовется "Стремительный" и лишь их прихотью держится на плаву?

 

***

 

Ветер по-прежнему стремит их на запад: то поднимая порядочную волну, то усмиряясь до слабосильного ласкового вихорька. Они плывут на запад, и еще неотрывней смотрят они на запад: кто с раскаянием, кто с затаенной жаждой мести, и все - со страхом.

Они ждут криков чаек, и полоски земли блаженных на горизонте, или орлов с запада, или шквала, что остановит их - но видят лишь море и море и ничего, кроме моря.

Нет одинокого острова Эрессеа, и бессмертных земель тоже нет. И ни утесов в океана, ни птиц в небе, ни хоть какого-нибудь следа земли! Капитан ловит себя на том, что ему страшно и неуютно в этой однообразной голубизне - как в детстве, когда заблудился в лесу и не можешь найти дороги.

Да они и заблудились. По картам - о, карты и приборы совершенно точно говорят, где они! - да беда в том, что прежнее "где" исчезло; сгинул Йозайан и Одинокий остров нимри сгинул, и скалистые берега земель бессмертных пропали.

 

***

 

\- А что делать-то? – пожимает плечами шкипер на очередном собрании. – Дальше идти.

Да, дальше идти – раз за разом повторяет себе капитан, дальше! Потому что немыслимо вернуться вот так - "на запад поплыли, Острова не нашли, повернули обратно!" Потому что неизвестно, удастся ли вернуться - из-за этой хрени с картами и координатами капитан уже сомневается во всем; в муторных кошмарах все кажется, что и Пеларгира больше нет на свете, и не осталось никакой твердой земли, хоть год и два плыви по морю. Дальше - потому что дальнейшее хотя бы неизвестно, а что ждет за спиной – все известно, хоть плачь.

 

Все же нужно сначала проверить, могут ли они хоть сколько-то еще пройти дальше. Снасти особо не истрепались. Припасов пока хватает - не зря шкипер так усердствовал при погрузке. С водой хуже. Воды никогда не бывает много, и бочки почти пусты после трех месяцев пути.

\- Бар Нардубалик, – спрашивает капитан шкипера, - ты в самом деле вытребовал из мастерских этот твой опреснитель?

\- А то ж! – хмыкает шкипер. - Единственный в Пеларгире! 

\- Это какой будет?

\- Да все тот же, «море-в-стакане». 

Чудо-устройство, прозванное «море-в-стакане», с гордостью представили лет пять назад, оговорившись: действует, но нужно еще доработать. Вода оттуда в самом деле выходила пресная, но отвратная на вкус отвратная, да и маловато ее для команды целого фрегата.

\- Он же недоделанный!

\- Какой был, такой и достал, - бурчит шкипер. – Знамо дело, у господ инженеров руки не дошли... 

У инженеров в пылу великого строительства не доходили руки ни до чего, что не было связано напрямую с военным делом. Они строили Армаду, и что им какой-то опреснитель?

... Это так похоже на недавнюю жизнь - упреки инженерам, ругань с подрядчиками и купцами, учения, патрульные рейды вдоль дикарского побережья, долгие письма из дома, разговоры с его старшими офицерами, пока все еще были живы и были здесь - штурман и шкипер, и первый и второй помощники, полузапретные шутки о том, что поход на запад - это, конечно, грандиозно, но есть же жизнь и кроме Великого Строительства!

Так похоже на прежнюю жизнь, что он и забыл о настоящем, и, право, глупо и стыдно ругаться на погибших инженеров тем, кто, возможно, скоро сгинет так же бесследно в этой пустыне. 

 

***

Легко сказать – дальше идем. Ровно там, где клятая карта показывает великую гору бессмертных, умирает ветер. Просто утихает к вечеру, оставляя корабль качаться на незаметных и неслышных волнах, окрашенных закатом в розовато-золотой.

На следующий день ветра нет. Начинается жара. К полудню солнце печет нестерпимо, работы особой нет, и капитан отпускает большинство вахтенных на палубу, в тень парусов. На первый день матросы хмуро шутят: хоть отдохнем.

Первый день, второй, третий, четвертый; неделя.

Не бывает таких штилей и так долго. Он с досадой обрывает себя: сколько можно тешить себя тем, что не бывает. Все в этом кривом мире бывает, и все - худшее и возможного. И по году, верно, бывает полный штиль...

Капитан поневоле вспоминает страшные истории о гневе Морской Девы, что слышал еще мальчишкой. Капитанов дядя брал их с собой в море - пусть и на рыбалку мелководья, что в надежной тени прибрежных скал. Там он закидывал сети и по целым дням рассказывал им чудные и страшные сказки моря.

\- Вот станете моряками, - говаривал он, - не лезьте на рожон к Морскому Королю. Морской король вспыльчив и в гневе буйный: как напустит шторм - волны выше грот-мачты, ветер все паруса изорвет, закрутит водоворот под килем - и утянет на дно, так-то. Но, если дело знаешь, и в шторм можно управиться с кораблем.

Но - тут он переходит на шепот, - но не вздумайте, никогда не вздумайте гневить Морскую Деву... Она-то ни ветра, ни штормов не любит, а любит тихие бухты, где море как зеркало - знаешь поговорку про тихий омут? ну вот то-то же! ...Если разгневается Морская дева - загонит корабль в мертвые воды, уловит все ветра и не выпустит: плыви как знаешь, делай что хочешь, все равно не выберешься. Месяц штиль, два штиль - сойдешь с ума да сам и кинешься ей в объятия...

Паруса висят бессильно, темное просмоленное дерево палубы раскалилось - босиком и не ступишь. Тягучее, выморочное безделье, палящее солнце с пустых небес, уже не голубое, а выцветшее, сероватое от жары небо, сверкающая под солнцем гладь моря. Полный штиль.

От жары портится вода в бочках. Люди Запада ни горячкой, ни тифом не болеют, но капитану не хочется сейчас это проверять на своей команде. Они запускают раздобытый шкипером опреснитель. Машинка дает пресную воду, маслянистую и горьковатую на вкус; от нее опухает язык и только сильнее хочется пить. 

Одного из матросов оттаскивают с оружейной палубы - тот рвется к пушкам, крича: они идут на нас, они напали на нас! у самого борта - огооонь!

Так капитан узнает, что болен не он один. В жарком мареве, на выцветшей глади моря ему давно уже мерещатся берега - сады в диковинных цветах, а за ними - холмы, а дальше - горы, и водопады катятся с гор, и выше гор - Гора, чья вершина сияет ярче солнца, и бледные духи водят хороводы по воде, и призрачные птицы кружат вокруг мачт, пролетают сквозь паруса. Бессмертные дурят им головы, бессмертные поют над волнами так долго, что шумит в ушах, бессмертные хозяева земли, что провалилась в никуда, а их обрекли на смерть в этих мертвых водах. 

Штурман по-прежнему выходит на шканцы каждую ночь, чтобы зарисовывать одно и то же звездное небо. Ночью не палит солнце и не мельтешат бледные тени, но луна сияет так, что больно уставшим глазам, и ее окружают мириады и миллионы звезд, и все бы это было прекрасно и возвышенно - но море отдает тепло, от борта поднимается теплая, душная влажность, в воздухе - ни ветерка...

\- ...Вы по-прежнему будете утверждать, что они благи и милосердны?

\- Да, выдыхает штурман.

Вот упертый, а! По-хорошему, капитану бы отстать от штурмана и дать тому сходить с ума по-своему. Но капитан, сам не зная почему, продолжает расспрашивать - чуть не допрашивать, как будто тот держит в тайне верный ответ.

 

 - Они милосердны, о да... Ни штормов, ни молний - сгнием здесь по-тихому, вот и все.

\- Я... я... я сочту смерть справедливой.- и добавляет еле слышно: если до той поры не сойду с ума.

\- И почему же вы, по-вашему, достойны смерти?

\- Мой народ творил зло и был повержен. Почему мне - оставаться жить?

\- В самом деле, - скалится капитан от бессильной злости, - в самом деле, почему нам оставаться жить? 

\- Послушайте, - оборачивается к нему штурман. - Послушайте, вы человек честный и справедливый... Я не знаю, почему погиб Остров. Я не знаю, что случилось, когда король ступил на берег бессмертных. Я – не – я не буду говорить о короле. Разве вы не видите? Их земель нет, земли блаженных сгинули. Послушайте, если они погубили наш дом - они погубили и свой собственный. Хороша война, где победитель лишается всего! Я не ве- я не хочу верить, что они погубили нас. Я не знаю, что случилось. Я знаю - Остров тысячу лет стоял - и пропал за пятьдесят лет, когда Зигур построил храм и солгал королю. И вот - Остров сгинул совсем, я не знаю, чьей волей и чьей силой. Но я знаю - Зигур хотел нам гибели. Я буду ненавидеть Зигура, капитан.

Во упертый, думает капитан с невольным уважением, с невольной завистью: как ему все просто и понятно. Капитану уже ничего не понятно, кроме собственной глухой тоски. Еще немного - и он тоже, видно, заорет проклятия небесам и будет грозиться мечом королю мира - и спросит, да, спросит за все хорошее -

Хотя это, конечно, уже бред, вдохновленный штурманскими невнятными речами. Капитан отстраненно раздумывает, что будет, если штурману взбредет в голову вести такие беседы с другими офицерами.

И скоро ему представляется возможность понаблюдать сие вживую.

В этом мертвом мареве хорошо разносятся звуки, и капитан у дверей своей каюты слышит шум перепалки на корме. Спорщиков не видно, но капитан ускоряет шаг и уже на ходу узнает голоса.

\- Зигур вернется! Вернется! – визжит бар Долгузар как бы не с ужасом.

\- Ах ты мразь, зигуров доносчик, тыыы...! – а вот это уже штурман.

Господа его офицеры, штурман и первый помощник надвигаются друг на друга, и ладно бы это поединок двоих - за Долгузаром стоит красавчик Бэльзагар, сабля уже наизготовку, а за штурманом - старик Инзилир и еще один из младших офицеров-

\- АААТСТАВИТЬ! – ревет капитанский бас, и мятежников будто разносит в разные стороны. – Подраться захотели? А ну вон. Немедленно по местам – все. Те, кто будут уличены в драке, поединке, вызове на поединок - получат плетей. Все слышали?

И уходит.

Эк тебя угораздило, капитан Фаразар, - говорит он себе, остывая. - Нашел чем пригрозить.

Даже угроза телесного наказания - немыслима для Людей Запада. Капитан в южных колониях видел вояк, которым вино развязывало язык, а то и руки. Видел он и то, что с ними случалось: вызов на поединок, а если выживешь - суд чести, скорейшая добровольная отставка и общее презрение всей военно-морской братии. 

Но на поединок его никто здесь не вызовет, а что до чести – капитан с повторяет себе, что не может допустить позволить смертоубийства на корабле в этих мертвых водах, и пусть его судят судом чести на суше, по прибытии – если будет кому судить и куда прибывать.

\- И так сойдет, - говорит ему шкипер. - Позором иногда только крепче припугнешь. Долгузара бы приструнить - что за дрянь, зигуров шпик на корабле! Нашего-то Гвендокара ...он. Может, не он, но из-за него - точно!

 

У шкипера есть досадная привычка по важным делам изъясняться частицами и междометиями, но здесь-то понятно, о чем речь.

Бар Гвендокар был выбранным старшим помощником капитана. Незадолго до отправки в колонии его назначили расследовать очередной бунт верных против Короля - то есть о бунтах капитан особо не слышал, а вот обыски и дознания проводились регулярно. От королевской службы отказываться не принято - бар Гвендокар и не отказался, но расследовал, шептались, - с "преступной мягкостью". Потом пропал. В штабе вежливо ответили на запрос: послан в важнейшую и сверхсекретнейшую экспедицию (еще хорошо, если обошлось бессрочной ссылкой - подумал тогда капитан). А вместо него прислали бледную нежить Долгузара.

\- ...ну так вот я о чем и говорю-

\- О чем?

-Да о том, что Зигур-то, верно, сгинул, что бы Долгузар не кричал.

Шкипер оглядывается и шепчет хриплым, свистящим шепотом:

-Может и его...того...да и концы в воду?

Добрый друг его бар Нардубалик начинал свою карьеру на пиратском корабле, а там предпочитают простые способы избавляться от проблем.

Капитан ловит себя на том, что всерьез раздумывает над этим предложением. Потом все же качает головой:

\- Нет, не стоит. Нет надобности. Зачем торопить смерть? Мы и так скоро сгинем – все.

\- Да, это может быть, соглашается шкипер. Это очень может быть.


	3. Шторм

Кто исчислит ход ветров? Кто скажет, в какой неведомой точке начинаются ураганы? Кто скажет: вот, завтра в полдень налетит шквал с востока?  
После мертвого штиля задует гибельный ветер - милосердие ли это или насмешка владык? Или нет на земле западных владык, как нет земель их в море, а есть лишь слепая игра стихий и бездумный ветер с востока, что налетит уже скоро?

  
Уже скоро.Посреди полуденного жара наливается сизо-серым край неба, задувает слабый еще вихорек, раскаленный и душный, слабо колышущий обвисшие паруса. Одной склянки не пробило, а темнота уже наползла на небо, оставив узкую оранжевую полоску среди серо-сизого неба, и солнце еле пробивается сквозь рваные космы чернеющих туч. Еще один порыв, и еще, и еще, ветер уже не свистит - воет в снастях, и паруса наполнились бы ветром - но паруса давно убраны, чтобы их не сорвал первый, самый сильный и злобный порыв урагана.  
И налетает шквал.

  
И так их мотает и болтает пять дней, что капитан поневоле вспоминает про морскую болезнь, с которой, как думалось, он расстался еще юнгой. Все - на палубе, работают как одержимые, измучившись от бессонных ночей, стерев себе руки в кровь, офицеры с матросами вместе - сейчас не до чинов. Все, кроме штурмана, - у того это явно первый большой шторм, и молодого человека выворачивает так, что к работе он мало пригоден.  
На шестой день ветер чуть утихает и дождь хлещет не так резко. Понадеявшись, что стихия выдохлась, ставят паруса, чтобы к вечеру их сорвало налетевшим с правого борта новым порывом урагана. Капитан приказывает срезать обрывки, но в этом ревущем хаосе проще отдать приказ, чем его выполнить.

  
К ночи понятно, что вот оно - сердце бури. Молнии прорезают небо, но не видно ничего, кроме пляшущей белой пены, кроме хлесткой стены дождя, кроме клочьев тумана. Волны задевают космы низких туч, и перекатываются через палубу, в щепки разбивая поваленные реи, скрежещет и трещит остов корабля, взлезающего на очередной вал, чтобы через минуту устремиться вниз.

  
Буря ломает грот-стеньгу, рухнул грот-марса-рей с обрывками паруса - не упал, запутавшись в паутине снастей, так и болтается, раскачивая и без того разболтанную грот-мачту. Руби канаты! - кричит капитан, но до канатов еще нужно добраться; при вспышках молний не разглядишь, какой еще урон нанесен путаным снастям, как держатся штаги и не рухнет ли сейчас это все им на головы.

Треск и грохот, да не грома - сломалась бизань- рея - только бы не задело руль - корабль вильнул и взбрыкнул - задело! Почему там нет никого?! К рулю!

  
Кто-то кидается на шканцы - к сбитому с ног рулевому. ...Штурман! Зачем его вообще туда-  
\- К рулю! - орет шкипер. - К рулю стань, дурень!  
Встал. Держи, пока доберется матрос покрепче -  
их так заносит вправо, что корабль чуть на бок не ложится -  
\- К рулю кого-нибудь! Добирается старшина Аглар, испытанный рулевой, - теперь вроде крепко. Штурман скатывается вниз чуть не кувырком, странно придерживая руку - свернул ее, что ли?

  
Идет, шатаясь как пьяный, и волна сбивает его с ног и волочит по палубе - аккурат капитану под ноги. Повезло - не за борт.  
-А ну встать!

  
Штурман вставать не собирается, валится на колени и бубнит что-то вроде: "Всевышний, прости нас! Спаси - прости..." И смотрит куда-то вверх. Выдержки у капитана не остается - поднимает мальчишку за шкирку и орет: Всевышний! А это - не всевышний, не?! Встать!!  
Штурман мигает безумными глазами - слишком хорошо видно, как...

  
Капитан отставляет в сторону своего офицера и смотрит вверх, где на вершинах мачт загораются белесоватым, неверным цветом призрачные огни, и этот свет слепит глаза даже сквозь стену ливня.

  
Бледный лоцман, лоцман на тот свет, запалил похоронные огни на мачтах...

  
В такие минуты положено вспоминать всю жизнь, но капитану чается не жизнь на море, и не жена, и не дом родной - только один вечер, только одна тягостная история давно забытого предателя. Темное предание, которому им - людям просвещенным - и не надо бы верить, а верится, и в ушах не рев бури, а только голос его друга, только его рассказ: "Это был лоцман "Хозяина Морей", того самого, Адунахорова флагмана, первого погибшего, и вся команда, и Королева, и юный лорд-принц сгинули в пучине - в пяти морских лигах от Северного мыса, на прибрежных скалах! Лоцман знал эти места как свои пять пальцев, мог бы провести их, хоть попытаться - но струсил, зарекся Морскому Королю: "получай их всех, но я вернусь, я доберусь до берега!", и приказал матросам зажечь огни на мачтах - вроде как осветить путь, и они кинулись выполнять приказ, не подумав о его разумности - отчаялись, что ли? - но он уже был далеко, добрался до берега и видел, как ломается увенчанная огнями грот-мачта и разбивает палубу корабля, и фок- и бизань-мачта ломаются следом, и "Хозяин морей" заваливается на бок, скрывается в море - а он радовался своему спасению и твердой земле, но тут взметнулась гигантская волна и с собой затащила его... Голос падает до шепота: "говорят, что все они упокоились на дне, но он возвращается, возвращается снова и снова - к обреченным кораблям в своей призрачной лодке, зажигает на мачтах похоронные огни - бледный лоцман, лоцман на тот свет...."  
Слишком рано - огонь мертвых на живом корабле! Мы еще не идем ко дну, даже мачты не сломаны!

  
И капитан ярится в исступлении, лишившись голоса и срываясь на хрип, не слыша себя за ревом бури, твердо зная, что никто не услышит его - никто, кроме моря и ветра, но им-то и кричит он - если морской царь вздымает эти волны, если благой владыка ветров направляет эти ветры, если Всесоздатель, смотревший на гибель Острова, так же безучастно взирает на этот шторм!

\- Ты - раздувший бурю, ты - кто смотрел на гибель Острова, смотришь на нашу - я вперед пойду своим курсом, и последняя вольность - моя! Что тебе мои проклятья? - прокляну тебя, раз пойдем на дно, если хоть один - хоть один матрос погибнет на море - я прокляну тебя с твердым сердцем, ибо ты - зло -

  
Кончается дыхание, и проблеском молнии затухают огни, и капитан сквозь рев океана слышит в кромешной тьме, как лопаются подрубленные канаты, и обломки рей, высвободившись, летят за борт. Качнувшись в сторону, чуть не задев мачтами волны - корабль выпрямляется и стает прямо.  
В сердце он понимает, что то, что кричал - не совсем правда, что матрос на море может погибнуть по собственной дури или по приказу начальства, и не всегда можно винить в этом стихии.

  
...Кстати о приказах. Они-то помогут делу побольше проклятий - пора прийти в чувство. Он еще раз ставит на ноги штурмана, отправляет того в каюту, чтоб не путался под ногами, и уходит, растеряв свою безумную ярость и шатаясь от усталости, надеясь, что кривая вывезет еще раз, что до утра-то они дотянут, а там - и до следующего утра...

  
***

  
Штормит еще два дня, но ветер выдохся до такой степени, что можно срезать наконец обрывки парусов и поставить новые. После восьми суток болтанки по волнам, когда их, как щепку какую, несло на юг, когда штурвал держали как придется - рулевой вновь берет курс на запад.

  
Из-за рваных, истончившихся, истрепавшихся туч выглядывает солнце, и капитан улыбается уходящей буре, как скалятся на поверженного соперника - впервые за месяцы. Корабль потрепало, но мачты целы; все живы, даже рулевого задело не до смерти. Штурман, правда, ходит как пришибленный, и наверно дело не в руке, которую ему в самом деле свернуло. Стыдится, что ли, как оскоромился во время шторма? Что не удержал руль - бывает, в штормовую погоду и силачи не всегда могут справиться со штурвалом. Никого не потопил - и на том спасибо.

  
"Стремительному" пока везет, и капитан с усмешкой вспоминает полузабытые детские присказки: морской король не погубил нас, и морская дева выпустила ветер. Еще поплаваем!

  
Поднимают новые реи взамен поломанных, собирают и просушивают лохмотья порванных парусов, какие не унесло в море, заменяют истершиеся канаты. Все это, пусть и пришедшее в негодность, отправится в трюмы - на разбор корабельному плотнику и парусных дел мастеру. Пополнить запасы в пути пока явно не удастся.

  
Пути куда? Пока - вперед, по курсу на запад, и "Стремительный" идет на полной скорости, взрезая носом пенистые буруны неведомого моря.

  
***  
  
На запад, на запад! - а на западе сероватая дымка, и закаты каждым днем все ярче и багровей.  
На запад, на запад! - а на западе собираются низкие кучевые облака. Похоже на дождевые, но не сизые, как были бы при дожде, не золотистые или розовые, как при нынешней ясной погоде - а светло-серые на фоне очередного сумасшедше-алого заката. Странный эффект отражения света - у самой линии горизонта вспыхивают неугасающие оранжевые сполохи...

  
Они пылают и тогда, когда солнце закатилось.

И когда небо темнеет - на северо-западе оно пылает черно-красным, будто подсвеченное гигантским пожаром; то и дело его озаряют желтоватые вспышки, как от исполинских молний - но никакая молния не бьет так долго. Значит, земля... А на земле - огонь.   
И на рассвете они видят синеватую полоску земли, что тянется от края и до края горизонта, и к северо-западу - горная цепь, и сполохи огня на вершинах гор еле заметны в ярком утреннем свете.

  
Они приближаются - как видно, это безлесый и сухой скалистый край, и горы на горизонте тянутся от юга и до севера, но к северу - выше.  
Они подходят к берегу утром следующего дня. Капитан быстро отдает распоряжения - на берег отправляются он, его старший помощник и штурман с пятнадцатью матросами; остальные остаются на корабле. Неизвестно, как встретит их новая земля.

  
После стольких месяцев на палубе с опаской ступаешь на твердую землю - точней, исполинскую плиту красно-коричневого гранита, сползающую в море. Странно, что при таких волнах здесь нет ни песка, ни гальки, что валуны помельче сколоты неровно и остро - как будто ярость волн не успела или не смогла обтесать и пригладить их.

  
Капитан видит новую землю в резком утреннем свете - сверкающий на солнце светло-серый, темно-серый, серо-красный камень, быстрые тени облаков, уходящая вдаль равнина, которую только условно можно назвать равниной - скорее это нагорье причудливо сколотых скал, лигах в двух от берега - расщелина, откуда клубится и пляшет на ветру белый пар. Верно, все же пар, а не дым, ибо бьющий им в лицо ветер почти не приносит с собой запаха гари - только оседающие на щеках мельчайшие водяные капли.

  
За белыми клубами пара смутно виднеется, что эта неровная равнина поднимается все выше, прирастая по краям горами, а выше и дальше, еле различимы на горизонте - горы, островерхие черные горы, ни одного скругленного изгиба, ни одной нежной линии холмов предгорья, будто ветер был бессилен обтесать и смягчить изломы этой земли, и еще выше - неспокойное небо, на котором быстро плывущие белые облака кажутся дымом.

  
И нигде - ни дерева, ни травинки, ни пятна зелени, никого живого, кроме них, ни звука, кроме свиста ветра и еле слышного рокота со стороны провала.   
На земле этой земли, собственно говоря, нет, и даже песка и гальки нет - и ничто не скрывает грубости гигантских валунов и неровных разломов скал. Капитан приказал захватить лопату, но в этом скалистом царстве некуда будет вкопать древко королевского Штандарта.

  
Блаженный край, земля Бессмертных! - мрачно усмехается кто-то из матросов; голос шутника разносится неожиданно громко. Остальные переглядываются и молчат. Парни с бака любят пошутить - но не всегда даже самые заядлые остряки откликнутся на шутку.

  
Капитан оглядывает окрестности. В полулиге к югу высится прибрежный утес - повыше других и, как кажется снизу, не слишком крутой. Туда нужно бы отправить матросов - осмотреться; но он сам, своими глазами хочет увидеть новую землю. На утес взбираются все. Подъем не слишком крут и не слишком труден, будто природа решила оставить им тропу - обошлись даже без захваченного с корабля линя.

  
Древко королевского штандарта закрепляют в трещине между камней и для надежности подпирают валунами поменьше.

  
-Се, объявляю тебя землей Короля Людей! - кричит капитан, и крик этот - земля Короля Людей! - подхватывают четырнадцать голосов, и далеко разносит его незнамо откуда взявшееся эхо.  
Искрится, вспыхивает под полуденным солнцем золотое шитье, с корабля дают одиночный залп. При установке штандарта полагается тройной, но бар шкипер, следуя своему же совету, бережет снаряды.

Еще больше, еще грандиозней кажется с высоты этот неведомый край, эти равнины голого камня, блистающего под солнцем, эти далекие крутовершинные горы в синеватой дымке. Нет земли бессмертных, и стихии ушли, и эта земля, пусть и гола и бесплодна - земля людей!

  
К востоку - серо-зеленое под ярким солнцем море в белых бурунах, "Стремительный", стоящий на якоре в надежном отдалении от предательских подводных скал; и к югу - линия берега, уходящая к западу, насколько хватает глаз, а на берегу - скалистая равнина, которую то и дело прорезают извилистые полоски сверкающего серебра - уж не реки ли? и к западу - пар из расщелины, и за стеной пара - нагорье, переходящее в островерхие горы, и еле заметные в полуденном солнце вспышки огня меж их вершинами; и к северу - горная цепь подходит к самому берегу, и в подзорную трубу видно, как дым, сползая с отрогов, стелется по воде.

  
На юг нужно, - твердит себе капитан, - на юг; берег отклоняется к западу, а на севере - к востоку, и огонь у линии прибоя, не пройдем там, задохнемся; нужно на юг.

  
Здесь нет ни жизни, ни почвы даже, как будто всю жизнь и весь чернозем вслед за ней сдул исполинский ветер, смыла огромная волна... или наоборот - как будто жизнь еще не пришла на эту землю, лишь недавно поднявшуюся из волн взамен низвергнутого Острова.

  
Он видел однажды землю столь же голую, но там - другое. Даже после мордорской войны и без Зигура Мордор оставался премерзким местом, какие бы крепости Король не повелел построить на перевалах. Все там было испоганено, изгажено насмерть, окончательно и бесповоротно, была жизнь - да все, с концами. А здесь...ветер здесь неожиданно свеж для такой широты, и новый мир расстилается перед ним, и скалы столь причудливы, что невольно притягивают глаз. Кажется - попал живьем во времена, когда еще не было солнца и луны, когда и нимерим не было на свете, одни лишь стихии, облекшись в тела, бродили по земле - туманное, научно опровергнутое прошлое из полузабытых, полу-сказочных детских книжек....

  
Как наяву вспоминается одна из них - старейшая в отцовской библиотеке, вплетенные листы с иллюстрациями еще древнее самого фолианта. Там картинка - как сейчас помнится - такие же островерхие горы, вершины сияют холодным светом, и бессчетные звезды на небе, и облака у подножия гор, и внизу - бурное море. И подпись нимрийской вязью, и подписанный от руки перевод:

  
"Но мир был юн, и бушевавшее пламя утихло, ушло под корни древних гор, и стихии спустились в мир и обустроили его. Владычица Звезд зажигала звезды на небе, не знавшем звезд, и владыка Ветра указал дорогу ветрам, и Владыка Вод царил безраздельно в морях, и вывел из-под корней гор хрустальные ключи, и наполнил прозрачной водой озера.  
Но Владычица древ и всей живой твари ждала своего часа, ожидая, когда муж ее Кузнец воздвигнет горы, где гнездится орлам, и устроит долины лесов, и берега тихих рек, где раздолье певчим птицам в разнотравьи".

Может быть, мы и заплылиы в прошлое, быть может - стихии не пространство свернули, а время?

  
Да ты заговариваешься, капитан Фаразар. Еще скажи, что сейчас спустится с неба Владычица Звезд и даст вам свое благословение! Куда бы они не попали, не время вспоминать старые книжки...даже если они вспоминаются не ему одному.

  
\- Какой...странный вкус, - хмыкает за плечом бар Долгузар. Не дожидается ответа на свое замечание и продолжает разглагольствовать:   
\- Никто и никогда не писал о том, что у великого Врага были владения на крайнем Западе. По крайней мере, учители из нимерим не говорили. Значит, можно предположить, что это вот устроено по вкусу благих стихий. Странный вкус, не так ли, - голые скалы, огонь и дым? Точь-в-точь как этот...вражий Тангородрим.

  
Последнее слово он растягивает, будто наслаждаясь холодком укоренившейся в слове старинной угрозы.

  
\- Не знал, что вы читали книжки нимерим, бар Долгузар.  
\- Я знаком со многими видами лжи, бар капитан. И с этим - тоже, - мило улыбается его клятый старший помощник.

  
В ответ на это штурман сверкает на Долгузара глазами, резко выдыхает, сжимает уже кулаки, открывает рот - и отворачивается и опускает голову.  
Долгузар оглядывает это смирение прямо-таки с удовлетворением. Капитану не очень нравится эта игра в гляделки, но - не сейчас.

  
\- Какие...неожиданные интересы, бар Долгузар. Но не время. Полагаю, вы не откажетесь от короткой прогулки? - и отправляет его с десяткой старшины Аглара обследовать расщелину - посмотреть, нет ли там источника питьевой воды.

  
Уже на борту Долгузар докладывает, что источников в расщелине предостаточно, и все они - горячие, кроме струящегося по дну ручья; что это скорее долина - так она велика; что есть спокойные ключи, а есть - предательские, пересыхающие для того, чтобы потом взорваться фонтаном кипятка, что пологий склон со стороны берега удобно спускается ступеньками. И, закончив доклад, добавляет:

  
\- Да, у матросов к вам просьба. Я, конечно, мог бы и сам рассмотреть ее...но вы же любите сами принимать все решения?  
-Это необходимо для дела, - скалится в ответ капитан. - Так о чем речь?

  
Старшина Аглар от лица своих просит позволения устроить баньку в одном из горячих ключей. Капитан хмыкает и дает добро, но с оговоркой - чтобы в баньке и около было не больше десяти человек зараз. На случай, если фонтан кипятка решит прорезаться прям там - чтоб не лишиться сразу половины команды.

Впрочем, к вечеру следующего дня капитан и сам плавает в горячеватой воде.

  
Сегодня они ходили обследовать новую землю по ту сторону долины. Шли вверх по потоку лавы, застывшему бурной каменной речкой, будто камень может расплавиться и течь, как вода, и застыть, и смерзнуть, и растрескаться, как замерзает лед. Прошли лиги две и увидели вблизи невысокую и незаметную горушку со срезанной вершиной, на вид - не более холма из серого пепла. От нее поток лавы и тянулся. Горушка дымилась, и от камней несло жаром - вряд ли от жаркого солнца. Значит, здесь вглубь не пройдешь...

  
Повернули обратно, на обратном пути отпустили матросов в шлюпку, а сами отправились к горячему источнику - устроить себе, по выражению бара шкипера, начальственную баньку.

  
Источник неглубок, но если сесть на корточки или лечь - будет до подбородка. Тело блаженствует, и капитан чуть не досадует на себя за это. Нашел чем утешаться - горячей водой. Впрочем, как говаривал в подобных случаях капитанов друг из восточан, "от паршивой овцы - хоть шерсти клок". Гимлада нет, от земель бессмертных - ни следа, вместо них - каменная стена без конца и края... Зато вот - банька.

  
Капитан смотрит не на легкие клубы пара, не на завораживающие танцы гейзеров внизу, а выше - на невидимое за уступами море, дальше - на юг..  
И бар шкипер, оказывается, все это время наблюдает за ним одним глазом.

  
\- Это я, бар Фаразар, правильно понял...что ты решил того...долбиться об эту стенку, пока не пробьешь себе пролива...или пока не разобьешь себе голову?  
Правильно понял бар шкипер, правильно, хотя и выразил все в своем духе.

  
\- Будешь отговаривать?

-Зачем мне? Я тебя...того...понятно, чего там. Сам бы так.

Помолчали. Наконец бар шкипер заговаривает, и вид у него такой, будто собирается изложить одну из своих бесчисленных баек.

-Слушай, это ведь как тогда...Вот точно, сбылось, как напророчил!

\- Это когда тебе напророчили - когда ждал пенькового галстука?

\- Не. Когда я чуть не женился, во...

\- Ты ж женился!

-Не, эт потом. Я о чем - это когда я зеленый был совсем. Плавал я...сколько...два года, что ли. Да, два года. Отдали швартова в Пеларгире, стоим тихие, послушные, ждем груза...как будто не мы год назад облаву...того... и контрабанду под носом у наместника - тоже не мы. И тут - девчонка! И какая! Ай, красава, цветик, огонь-девка! Как мы с ней, помнится, в грозу под парусом ходили, а...  
Как я запал на нее, эх...Говорю: ты не думай, все брошу, корабль брошу, хоть куда пойду, хоть в солдаты, да хоть пахать - только выйди за меня! И, значит, чтоб не слова на ветер - к капитану. Все, увольняюсь, баста. А он глянул на меня эдак...То ли проклял, то ли напророчил - шут его знает, я не понял тогда. Ты мол, того, цыпа...ты всё, конченый, морю обрученный. Жить нельзя, можно плавать по морю - это у него присказка была, через слово тыкал. Ты мол, птенчик, того... гнездышко на берегу не вей, а то Морская дева взревнует - и все, того твое гнездышко... Я на это дело тогда плюнул - ну, ушла наша "Красотка", посудина разлюбезная, а я, значит, на берегу-

-И не женился?

-Какое женился, - вздыхает шкипер, - когда она - дочка Инзиладунова наместника, а я с пиратской шхуны! Еле ноги унес... Это я к чему, бар Фаразар. Мы с тобой того...гнездышки, значит, свили, а море их - того... А что у нас, кроме моря-то, а? Не в Пеларгире же гнить...

Они выбираются из источника, одеваются, поднимаются к морю из долины ключей. Нужно бы спешить к кораблю: здесь очень быстро темнеет. Но пока - тих закат, и ласково безветрие, и море струится бело-голубым шелком, отливает перламутром, и стоящий в отдалении "Стремительный", и ожидающая их шлюпка подернуты золотой дымкой. Там - тишина и покой, там дорога обратно - что он, в самом деле, обратно корабль не проведет? На востоке - знакомый путь...почему же он смотрит за запад?

Налетает тепловатый вихорек, и обострившимся чутьем капитан чувствует еле заметный запах соли и удивляется - ветер налетел с запада, с материка, а не с восточной стороны моря. Неведомая земля притягивает как магнитом, ждут открывателя ее бухты, изломы ее никем не виденных берегов, а дальше - море владык, внешнее море, куда даже нимерим не пускались под парусом. Или нет больше западного моря, чьи волны не прорезал киль ни одного корабля, и нет Врат Ночи, где на краю земли смыкается с водой небесный свод? Как наяву он видит Врата Ночи, сквозь которые в небо прошел Азрубел и остался жив. Или нет Врат Ночи, как нет края у шара - раз мир свернулся в шар?

Вернуться - отказаться о мысли понять, что случилось с миром. Вернуться - смириться, признать поражение, уступить судьбе и их воле, доплыть так далеко и увидеть, что нет ничего - и повернуть обратно, так и не поняв, что в мире еще есть!

И - скорее всего - больше никогда не увидеть ни этой земли, ни этого моря. Когда в Пеларгире узнают об Острове - вряд ли станут снаряжать еще одну экспедицию. На восточном побережье - только десять океанских кораблей, которые корабли, а не судна. Без "Стремительного" - девять. Четыре - в гаванях Залива, два - в Умбаре, три - в колониях к югу. Все остальные ушли с Армадой и сгинули. Вряд ли они еще будут здесь.  
Здесь пахнет солью и морем, и немного - дымом. Здесь нет никаких диковинных цветов; странно было бы, если б были. И еще страньше, что капитан так четко и ярко вспомнил.

Он был тогда студентом-первогодком в Академии - да, конец первого года, сонный июнь Арминалета, трехдневное празденство в честь Дня Рождения Принцессы, его тогдашнее затворничество в библиотеке - на развлечения товарищей не было ни денег, ни настроения пировать взаймы. С библиотекарем он подружился давно, но только тем летом старик-книжник позволил ему выносить кой-какие копии поновее на террасу, в тень увитых виноградом аркад. Вино удавалось протаскивать и так.

Было душно - липкая духота городского июня, но духоты он тогда не замечал - выцепил из стопки книг старинную "О плавании вокруг восточных земель и возвращении на Остров" - и зачитался так, что едва заметил начавшуюся грозу, только отодвинулся подальше, чтобы залетающие под крышу капли не забрызгали листов...

"И в третьем часу пополудни, августа тысяча пятисотого года тридцатого дня, мы вышли из полосы туманов и узрели берег юго-востока. Матросы же на вантах кричали: "Огонь, огонь! берег в огне!" Но то был не огонь - то зацветали красные цветы на лесистых склонах. И, пристав к берегу, две недели пробыли мы в бухте, коию нарекли Бухтой Радости, ибо с отрогов гор стекали чистые ручьи, и дичь водилась там столь непуганая, что сама шла в руки к охотнику. Но не только прозрачной водой, и легкой охотой, и богатством строевых лесов восхищались люди, но и странными южными звездами, и красными цветами, коих аромат пьянил подобно легкому фруктовому вину, и пением птиц столь диковинных, что и язык нимри не в силах описать их."  
В посвежевшем после грозы воздухе ничем особенным не пахло, даже липы выдохлись от жары - но он тогда как грудью вдохнул дурманный запах исполинских красных колокольцев, пряный запах чужого прекрасного мира и поклялся себе, что станет капитаном дальней разведки и только им. Это в те-то годы зимы Старого короля, когда дальней разведки, считай, не было, когда всего раздолья - регулярные рейсы в колонии!

И вот - сбылась мечта, вот он - чужедальний мир, дальше не придумаешь разведки!

Больше нет ни дома, ни любви, ни прежней его жизни - но остался корабль, и искусство морехода, и бравые ребята под его началом, и свободная воля адунайм - и Великое Море, которому они отдали полжизни.

Да, прав бар шкипер, бесконечно прав - когда нельзя жить, можно плавать по морю! Когда на земле не останется ничего, когда самой земли не станет - останется море и новые волны, может даже - новые берега, а этого-то хватит до конца жизни. Если им повезет, как везло до сих пор - они увидят живую землю до того, как вконец опустеют трюмы. А если нет, не так уж страшно - справедливо! - разделить судьбу всего Королевского флота.

Впрочем, рано себя хоронить - при хорошей погоде у них еще есть несколько месяцев.

Море светло, но в небесах смеркается, сквозь легкие перья облаков просвечивают первые звезды, - здесь темнота приходит быстро, как роняет ночь покрывало, и на шлюпке в преддверии кратких сумерек уже зажгли фонарь. Какое высокое, прозрачное небо - как в Йозайане его юности... Капитан смотрит на восток и видит Врата Ночи крайнего Запада, и обещает себе, что дойдет до края и дальше - если есть край и за краем еще что-то есть. А если нет - сквозь Врата, дорогой Азрубела...

Последняя мысль явственно отдает безумием, и он не может не спросить вслух:

\- А что, бар Нардубалик, если я сбрендил? если нет западного моря?

Шкипер хмыкает.

\- А что еще там может быть? За каждой землей - будет море. Даже Азрубел - даже Азрубелу нужно же по чему-то плавать. 

****

-Господа. Я хотел бы уведомить вас о дальнейшем курсе корабля. "Стремительный" двигается вдоль береговой линии на юг. Проход к северу невозможен из-за близости вулканов. Задача - обследовать новую землю и найти дальнейший проход на запад. Думаю, мое решение понятно. Корабль в сносном состоянии. Команда здорова. Было бы непростительным малодушием повернуть сейчас, пройдя так далеко к западу - даже не попытавшись узнать, что случилось с миром. Возражения?

\- У меня нет принципиальных возражений против продолжения пути, но... - бар Инзилир замолкает, пожевывает губами, - в разговорах на баке новую землю называют стеной владык. За которую, соответственно, лучше не соваться. Вы уверены, что команда на это пойдет?

\- Вполне.

Он всегда был уверен в своих людях - и не намерен сомневаться и сейчас.

\- А если не вернемся?

Это штурман выпалил. Под капитановым взглядом он жмется, краснеет, бледнеет, опускает глаза и частит:

\- То есть..то есть я имел в виду - у нас же новости - важные новости - об Острове и что с землей бессмертных - нужно же их доставить - что случилось с Островом - а если не вернемся, не узнают - я не к тому, что я-

В словах штурмана есть некое здравое зерно, но у капитана нет никакого желания это здравое зерно выискивать.

\- Разделим судьбу своего народа, бар Аглахад. Не правда ли, когда-то вас это не пугало?

\- Это весьма похоже на превышение должностных полномочий, бар капитан, - вкрадчиво вставляет Долгузар. - В Адмиралтействе, думаю, это оценили бы именно так. Вот, помнится, один из недавних указов...

Он слегка растягивает слова, когда говорит. Сейчас это кажется издевкой.

\- Если вы заметили, бар Долгузар - тихо и раздельно говорит капитан, старательно сдерживая злость, - Адмиралтейства нет. И ваши доклады уже никто и никак не оценит. Команде будет объявлено о перемене курса. На шканцах. Сейчас.  
И выходит, сытый по горло советами.

Звенят общий сбор, капитан меряет шагами шканцы: лево-право, море-земля, земля-море... Превышение полномочий! Разве не говорят во флоте: "Один Король на земле - один капитан на море!"? Точней, говорили - говорили до тех пор, пока капитан "Искателя" не отправился под суд за оскорбление величества и мятеж против Короля, заключавшийся в этой давней морской поговорке.

Превышение полномочий - что с того? Один Король на земле - один капитан на море! Острова больше нет; Адмиралтейства больше нет; Король погиб, и в мире нет никого, кто мог бы приказать капитану Фаразару - от кого бы он принял приказ.

И ровно на этой мысли в капитана чуть не врезается запыхавшийся бар Имразир, судовой врач, "полувоенный", как его зовут за глаза, низенький и упитанный, вечно пропускающий советы -

-Фаразар, вы...вы...вы...это недопустимо! Корабль идет неизвестно куда, земля - голая, в море - хрен-те-что -

Он на шканцах кричит. На шканцах. Опомнившись, сбавляет тон и бормочет:

\- Это же...мы же... Вы же...всех погубите. Хоть их побойтесь...

И замолкает, открыв рот и пытаясь отдышаться. Он смешон в эту минуту - но капитана захлестывает не смех, а холодное бешенство. Застит глаза некая ослепительная черная ясность, в которой все просто и понятно: они погубили остров и закрыли дорогу на запад, что же - еще и бояться их?

Он проходит мимо врача, не замечая его.

Люди Запада, - обращается он к своей команде. - Люди Запада. Мы шли на запад, чтобы вернуться домой - дома нет, наш дом под волнами. Мы шли дальше, чтобы узнать, что случилось с миром - дорога закрыта. Может, это остров. Может, материк, может - как говорит кто-то - стена владык. Не для того ли они воздвигли ее - чтобы закрыть нам дорогу, запереть нам море!

Врач Имразир полагает, что нам нужно побояться их. Вернуться, как побитые псы, сказать - Острова нет, и дорога закрыта, все, дальше страшно! Но что нам бояться их кары - сейчас?! Что нам бояться их - они ушли. Этот мир остался - наш. Неужели не пойдем дальше?

\- Дальше! Дальше - на запад! - горят их глаза, и кто-то уже кричит - дальше!, и капитан видит в них свои слова и свою волю...

\- Я не обещаю вам легкой дороги. Но что еще страшно - когда Остров погиб? Мы - остались, и мы пройдем на запад, не посрамим смелость адунайм. Если это вызов им - пусть будет вызов. Мы пойдем до края мира, вокруг света! -

Я клянусь, что ни огонь и ни лед, и ни стена камня, и ни гнев бессмертных не удержит меня - до края мира, если есть Двери Ночи по морю Азрубела!  
Если нет их и мир искривлен - на запад, к чужим берегам - вокруг света! вы все и Великое Море мне свидетели! - кричит капитан бушующей команде, и этому небу, и этой новой земле по правому борту, и владыкам бессмертных, если они слышат их.

\- До края мира - вокруг света! - дерет глотки его команда, и его воля и его слова звучат единым нестройным хором.

\- Вокруг света!

Эй, кричит капитан, - эй, ключник, давай сюда вина, выпьем за дальнюю дорогу! Да не рома, я сказал, а королевского вина! Того самого, что выпили бы в Роменне!

Выкатывают бочку королевского вина, и матросский жбан наполняется и идет по кругу. Сладко королевское вино, вино возвращения домой, - нет нам возврата, за дальнюю дорогу!

***

Они расходятся, и уже отданы команды - сняться с якоря! поднять паруса! Расходятся, и матросы уже карабкаются на ванты, только Имразор, съежившись, стоит у кормы и смотрит на бескрайнее море востока. Что же, его люди не подвели - и даже этот маленький человек, полувоенный судовой врач, тоже по-своему смел, раз не побоялся поспорить и быть уличенным в трусости. Ничего, дойдем...куда-нибудь да дойдем, до края земли или вокруг света.  
Сладко королевское вино, сладкое и легкое, слишком ароматное для пересохших в море глоток - сейчас почему-то отдает солью.


	4. Пролив

На десятый день пути на юг капитан с растущей неприязнью смотрит на нескончаемую, безграничную каменную громаду по правому борту. Они тащатся вдоль берега, ежеминутно промеряя глубину, заходят в каждую бухту в поисках прохода на запад - но находят лишь бесчисленные мели и подводные камни, глухие заливы и гордые мысы, за которыми раз за разом открывается та же непрерывная линия скал.

Все это тщательно наносится на карты, как будто кому-то еще пригодятся здешние фарватеры и мели. Новооткрытую землю так и не отметили на карте как Землю Фаразара (землей капитана Фаразара был Йозайан - не больше и не меньше, да и...не по чину - назвали Новым Светом, Землей Короля). Бар Инзилир предложил было один из высившихся над морем пиков именовать Орлиное Гнездо - пик напоминал ему о скалах на севере Острова, но капитан и это запретил. Имена Йозайана были для острова и вместе с островом ушли; здесь, на этих однообразно живописных, но бесплодных скалах, они звучат жестокой насмешкой.

В остальном же он почти не принимал участия в этой забаве, предоставив своим офицерам в свободное время спорить о названии какого-нибудь очередного мыса. Долгое плаванье в малой компании невозможно без споров - и если бы это были единственные споры на корабле....

...Так же служу Королю, как и вы, собрались обвинять меня - обвиняйте открыто! - Долгузар кричит так, что слышно за дверью кают-компании.

Капитан встает в дверях и обозревает своих офицеров. Штурман молчит и отводит в сторону застывший взгляд; Бар Инзилир устало вздыхает; бар Нардубалик наблюдает за перебранкой.

Долгузар наконец замечает свое непосредственное начальство, растягивает губы в улыбке, встает в приветствии. Все делают вид, что никакого спора не было. Как мило. "Я так же служу Королю, как и вы". Если учесть, что Аглахад у нас из авалтири, а авалтири многократно заклеймены как предатели и враги Короля...

*** 

Тем же вечером, уже собираясь спать, через кормовые окна он слышит напряженный шепот.

...и не сейчас! Чего вы хотите добиться вашим ...докладом? Плетей за драку?- в четверть голоса орет бар Инзилир.

Молчание, потом торопливые, скоро затихнувшие шаги.

-Тайны, бар Инзилир? - спрашивает капитан с ласковой улыбочкой, выходя из каюты.

-Глупости, - отвечает тот, помедлив. - Дурацкие сказки.

Только на мгновение потерял лицо - не страх, скорее досадная неловкость. Значит, тайны не кровные - хорошо...

\- И все же я выслушаю эти сказки, бар Инзилир. 

Рассказанная его вторым помощником сказка оказалась презанимательна. Итак, в девять часов вечера шестого дня того самого шторма Инзилир во время своей вахты заметил на носу не полагающееся по уставу шевеление. И узрел двоих, сцепившихся в драке на заливаемой волнами палубе, и с немалым трудом опознал уважаемого старшего помощника и уважаемого штурмана, притом штурман уже было собрался душить старшего помощника и немало бы в этом преуспел, не вмешайся второй помощник.

...На вопрос, что это было, Аглахад доложил, что старший помощник Долгузар-де стоял на носу, размахивал руками и на Черной Речи творил колдовство Зигуру.

А Долгузар на это обвинение ответил, что никто-де и никогда не запретит человеку проклинать плохую погоду, стой он хоть на носу, хоть у царя морского на рогах, и будь бар Аглахад поспособней в языках, то понял бы, что той якобы колдовской речью только к харадским дикарям посылать далеко и надолго, и будь бар Аглахад поопытнее и половчее, то держался бы твердо на ногах, на него, Долгузара, не налетел бы и не свалил бы случайно с ног. Впрочем, приступ морской болезни лучше плетей за беззаконное нападение на высшего по званию, не так ли? - так и спросил.

 

Так. - собирается с мыслями капитан. - И вы прочитали им строгий выговор и отпустили восвояси. А мне не доложили, потому что привязались к штурману и не хотели подвести его под наказание. Так?

\- Не совсем. Здесь дело такое... Если бы началось разбирательство, Аглахад не преминул бы во всеуслышание заявить, что Долгузар творил колдовство в сердце бури и чуть не потопил корабль. А матросы, сами знаете, суеверны.

Прямо сказать, я думаю, что бар Аглахад изрядно...преувеличил угрозу. Если она вообще была. Знаете ли, я не очень верю в колдовство... силами людей. И еще менее я верю в то, что оно способно причинить нам какой-то особый вред. - Старик улыбается неожиданно беспечально. - Если Создатель спас нас в крушении нашего народа и до этого - от Зигура и его храма спас... я не думаю, что нам помешает один из зигуровых слуг.

-Как...странно, бар Инзилир. До того я не слышал от вас таких речей.

-До того я боялся высказывать свои взгляды, только и всего, - грустно посмеивается он. - Хотя жизнь уверила меня довольно давно.

-И...нне разуверила? Сейчас - не разуверила?

-Нет, о нет. Но я не всегда был так... уверен, бар Фаразар. Вы застали войну в южных колониях? Последние годы Ар-Инзиладуна? Тихая война, незаметная...на острове, но очень заметная в приграничных городишках. Я ведь дрался там - на стороне не короля, а принца.

Понимаете ли, вот так живешь, воюешь, делаешь определенное количество подлостей...боюсь, без этого никому не обойтись..провожаешь любимых, встречаешь врагов - и в один прекрасный день спрашиваешь себя: а зачем это все? И получается развилка - либо нет никого выше Человека Запада от моря до неба, и _они_ \- лишь бледные тени, недостойные _их_ собственной земли, и все слова с Запада Бессмертных - блажь или вражьи сказки, и у Человека Запада есть царственное право лечь и умереть, и дела твои станут прах, и прорастет из тебя, Человека Запада, подорожник... хотя если в фамильном склепе - ничего не прорастет.

Либо поневоле подумаешь, что, может, у нимри все же есть чему поучиться, и их вариант ответа...что есть в нашей жизни смысл за пределами этой жизни, и прямая дорога после смерти, и мы все - дети благого Творца, давшего нам свободу воли и Пути Людей. И Творец незримо направляет нас, и по слову Его все рано или поздно обратится ко благу, даже зло. Даже причиненное нами зло... Я не берусь доказать вам, что все так и есть, точней, не думаю, что вас убедят мои доказательства... но верю, что есть - так. Считайте это слабостью, невозможностью жить под пустыми небесами, смириться с собственной...краткосрочностью, но - это дает силы жить и не сойти с ума... - он отворачивается и продолжает другим голосом: - А я думаю, что вам никакой надобности в выжившем из ума помощнике.

\- О нет, нервно смеется капитан, странно благодарный за то, что бар Инзилир свернул разговор в шутку. - Я предпочел бы, чтобы вы оставались в добром здравии.

 

***

 

Вернувшись к себе в каюту, он морщится, зажигает свечу, еще раз раскрывает карты и расчетные книги. Отвлечься бы... Инзилиров доклад обеспокоил его больше, чем самого Инзилира. Бар Инзилир, кажется, не верит в колдовство силами людей, и я не должен верить, не так ли? Мы же просвещенные, образованные люди, не грязные дикари с их варварскими обрядами, так?

Бар Инзилир в последние годы не бывал в столице, очень старался не бывать. А капитан Фаразар бывал достаточно, чтобы насмотреться на тамошние дела. И увериться, что колдовство силами людей - есть.

И есть еще кое-что поосязаемей колдовства.

Отчалили они в конце июня - сейчас начало ноября, и не похоже, что в ближайшее время удастся пополнить трюмы. Сколько еще плыть - неизвестно. Если ничего не изменится, скоро придется урезать рационы. Нужно переговорить со шкипером. И - на всякий случай - присмотреть за старшим помощником. И выговорить молодому и ретивому штурману. И, и, и..

Отвлекся, называется.

 

***

 

Штурман, кажется, все ночи напролет проводит в наблюдениях за звездным небом (когда он при этом спит - непонятно). Матросы, полным составом ночующие на палубе вместо душного кубрика, успели прозвать его Лунатик. Вызванный под грозные очи начальства, он начинает что-то об изменении рисунка звезд, но сейчас не время.

\- Аглахад, я хотел бы преподать вам один урок, который, надеюсь, вы примете к сведению. Прежде чем вы соберетесь нарушать устав или мой прямой приказ, убедитесь сначала в том, что ваше намерение раз - осмысленно, два - увенчается успехом, три - не поставит вас в идиотское положение, и четыре - обдумав все это, нарушайте приказы... не на моем корабле.

И второе. В Уложении о наказаниях нет статьи "за колдовство". Статьи "за общую ублюдочность" там тоже нет. По статье "измена Королю и Йозайану" - ни у вас, ни у меня нет доказательств. Легальными методами вы не добьетесь ничего, а нелегальными...не на моем корабле.

И третье. Подумайте о том, что неподзаконная смерть часто тянет за собой прочие - неподзаконные - смерти. Служит, так сказать, примером. В пустынных морях это не очень выгодно. Можно остаться без команды.

...Как бы мне не хотелось остаться без моего дражайшего старшего помощника.

И осекается, понимая, что и последнюю фразу сказал вслух.

Ох, не дело. Такое говорят только друзьям - а штурман, как ни крути, не был ему другом. С чего-то хочется проговориться, выговориться, точнее говоря, изложить одну тщательно задокументированную в судовой роли, в официальной переписке, известную всему кораблю - кроме новичка Аглахада - историю.

-Что вы так смотрите? Это нимрузирова тайна, Аглахад, всем известная. И у меня, в отличие от вас, есть повод... Знаете, откуда взялись старшие помощники? Не знаете? Ввели три года назад - в целях, значит, улучшения боеготовности командного состава во время Великого Похода. Как было - капитан, шкипер, сиречь старший офицер на корабле, помощник шкипера - это сейчас второй помощник, штурман; все! Нет, всунули в судовую роль еще старшего помощника. И обязанности прописаны...туманно. Это потом стало ясно: основная обязанность - присматривать за капитаном и командой. И докладывать...куда следует.

А я тогда решил...по-умному. Пока не прислали гостя, спешно заполнил вакансию - позвал на пост моего хорошего друга Гвендокара. Он был помощник шкипера на "Искателе" - и корабль поменьше, и должность пожиже - согласился с радостью. Через год является с ревизией незаметный такой, вкрадчивый человечек...вежливый... желает узнать, есть ли вакансии, как обстоят дела с благомыслием и верностью команды и справляется ли старший помощник со своими обязанностями. Я отвечаю: справляется образцово, королевское отличие за проявленную храбрость - Гвендокар был блестящий офицер, не подкопаешься.

И через два месяца его отозвали в столицу, высокая, мол, честь - королевский приказ, расследовать очередное дело об измене. Расследовал...говорили, преступно мягко. И не вернулся. А еще через месяц на корабль прислали старшим помощником того вкрадчивого и вежливого ревизора...

Он понимает, что меряет шагами палубу. Не отпускает, а толку - не выговоришься до конца, не выговоришь вины!

-Так что скажите мне, Аглахад: если по чести мстить за друга моего Гвендокара, кто повиснет на рее - Долгузар? Я? Та шишка из Штаба, подписавшая приказ? Или Зигур - за все хорошее?

Штурман молчит. Внезапно наваливается усталость - да так, что он еле держится на ногах.

\- ...Все, свободны. Думаю, вам не надо напоминать, что об этих разговорах вы молчите.

Штурман вытягивается в струнку, барабанит "так точно!" - и шепчет себе под нос:

-Я ничего... я - никогда - я - не - предам - вашего доверия.

Беда в том, что ночь тихая, и все прекрасно слышно. Зачем ему высокий штиль? Сказал бы просто - так точно!

\- Мне кажется, Аглахад, что вы принимаете наши ночные беседы слишком близко к сердцу.

\- У меня нет других бесед, бар капитан, - кланяется тот и поспешно ретируется со шканцев.

 

***

 

Как скоро выясняется, штурман усвоил урок.

Семнадцатого ноября "Стремительный" ложится в дрейф. Обе вахты гуляют по случаю праздника - годовщина победы! Только семнадцатого, а не три дня подряд до девятнадцатого, как праздновали в столице, и не только потому, что в море никак нельзя позволить трехдневной гульбы.

Семнадцатое - победный конец мордорской войны. Девятнадцатое - к Королю пленником и заложником прибывает Зигур. На "Стремительном" по капитанову указанию празднуется только семнадцатое. Пьют за Короля и его победу, за армию и флот, за открытые дороги - за их плаванье. За плоды победы, за страшное поражение Короля, за гибель армии и флота и Острова, за запертый путь на запад - не пьют. Праздникам вообще мешает излишняя точность.

Капитан исправно поднимает все чаши и к концу вечера наблюдает себя в странном отрешенном состоянии, когда хорошо наблюдать за происходящим, а вмешиваться - лучше уже нет...

 

Долгузар даже слишком исправно за все пьет. Хлопает по плечу штурмана:

\- Бар Аглахад, раз уж вы передо мной извинились...за вашу неловкость...я рад. Кому из нас не случалось ...оступаться? и не суметь подняться? как вам, прямо скажем...В тот шторм, господа. Бар штурман с непривычки к болтанке оступился и так налетел на меня, что мы оба потом еле встали на ноги. Бар Аглахад! Не откажетесь ли - перемирие, крест-чаша?

Кубок у него в руке уже поднят и слегка покачивается.

Крест-чаша перемирия - отказ от враждебных действий и слов. Отказаться от нее - знак открытой вражды. Аглахад желал бы одного - открытой вражды. Ну?

Даже не пытаясь улыбнуться, штурман поднимает свой кубок. Их руки скрещиваются, как положено по обычаю.

-Сколь приятно, господа...распить перемирие с достойным человеком, чтущим древние традиции. Не так ли?

\- улыбается Долгузар самоуверенной, но дерганой улыбкой, прежде чем пригубить вина из штурманова кубка.

Он знает, что эту древнюю традицию штурману придется соблюдать.

 

***

 

Серп, все ниже склонявшийся к горизонту, исчез совсем, и звезда-не-Азрубела закатилась. Вместо них в сапфировой ночи, среди великих и малых, равно незнакомых звезд сияет невиданный крест из четырех сияний, молочно сверкающих сквозь туманную дымку, и свет их столь ярок, что ночью можно идти без бортового фонаря.

Это красиво, жалко только, что и двойник звезды Азрубела ушел за горизонт. ...Как там было - "когда Азрубел отвернется от нас"? Любимая в тавернах песня - певец выводил длинные душещипательные куплеты о том, как королевский сын полюбил пастушку из Эмериэ, а Король увещевал его оставить ее - и все заведение подхватывало развеселый припев, дерзкий ответ королевского сына: раньше, мол, чужие звезды взойдут на небо, и Морской Король взойдет на ступени твоего дворца, и Азрубел уплывет с небес - "когда Азрубел отвернется от нас, лишь тогда позабуду ее"!

...Забыл ли он ее, разлюбил ли ее, отрекся ли от нее - или холодная зелень Волны рассудила их и раньше того накрыла их обоих?

 

***

 

На десятый день пути на юг капитан с некоторой неприязнью смотрел на полосу берега по правому борту. Через месяц пути он ее возненавидел.

 

Новая земля богата живописными мысами и причудливыми изломами гор, и чистыми реками, стекающими с гор. Мокрые камни сверкают под южным солнцем, блестят в прозрачной воде...иногда - и драгоценные камни. Во время одной из кратких вылазок на берег он видит, как преломляется и дрожит зеленый свет в пронизанном закатным светом устье. Хризолиты сверкают на дне - вода принесла их с дальнего запада, где почти скрылся за горизонтом все тянущийся хребет огненных гор.

Тогда он увлекся, влез в ручей, как мальчишка, и набрал целую горсть - как провалился в прошлое, думая о том, что изумрудных камней у лучших ювелиров Острова днем с огнем не найдешь, а жена обрадуется, всегда привозил ей из рейсов какую-нибудь диковину и сейчас привезет, а к ее-то зеленым глазам...И как холодной водой окатило: ювелирные лавки и...все прочее...сгинуло с Островом, а вместо хризолитов... да он бы больше обрадовался свежей зеленой репе. Или хоть какой зеленой траве.

***

 

Дальше на юг, и так проходит зима.

Юг - это пряные ночи Умбара, прогретое ярко-синее море, обжигающий ветер пустынь, а дальше - белые пески Дальнего Харада, безводные каменистые пустоши, где вода плещет только в бреду миражей, и дальше - сухая жара и буйные грозы в степях, и еще дальше - влажная жара, непролазные леса на крайнем юго-востоке материка...

Но их занесло куда дальше самого дальнего Харада, и здесь совсем не жарко.

Ветер с юга приносит тяжелые дождевые облака, и дожди странно холодны для конца февраля, когда южная зима уже давно на исходе. Безветрие чередуется с грозами, паруса то обвисают, то грозят порваться от налетевшего шквала, и берег извилист и гол. Нагорье понижается, будто уходит под воду, и перед глазами до горизонта - открытая всем ветрам скалистая равнина, изредка прорезаемая реками, но никогда - привольной полосой пролива.

Линия берега неуклонно отклоняется к западу, их на Запад не пуская. Иногда кажется, что эта стена голого камня – и есть западный предел, негостеприимный их предел, поставленный для слишком любопытных смертных!

Кажется, полгода назад капитан Фаразар сомневался в их существовании. Что только не сделают с человеком одиночество в море, холод и пустой океан.

Он ловит себя на том, что по несколько часов стоит на носу, не сводя глаз с южного горизонта, ожидая, что вдруг откроется море, ненавидя самого себя за слабость и тоску, но не в силах уйти и отвернуться. В любой темноте, в любом тумане он чует глухую стену берега, тяжесть этой громады, непреложность насмешки - дорога закрыта, человек!

Дальше на юг - все холоднее. Здесь короче дни и длиннее ночи; ни синих волн, ни попутного ветра - только ледяные шторма или предательское затишоье, чахлое желтое солнце не прогревает, не просвечивает темные воды, и свет его скоро теряется в облаках.

 

 

***

 

 

Люди болеют. Люди Запада не подвержены лихорадкам низших, но простуде и воспалению легких - вполне. Две или три надетые друг на друга рубашки под бушлатом не спасают от холода. Ром выдают не после вахты, а до - чтобы согреться. Бар Инзилир было беспокоился, что эта мера повредит работоспособности команды, но на таком ветру (и от такого ничтожного количества спиртного) при всем желании не напьешься даже впроголодь. Бар Нардубалик еще шутит, что свалиться за борт опьяневшим лучше, чем окоченевшим от холода.

Впрочем, он сейчас редко шутит. Устал.

Бар Долгузар, напротив, резко веселеет. С чего-то его радует этот полный ход на край света. Он даже отбрасывает часть своего высокомерия и перешучивает с матросами - но их, вынужденных карабкаться на обледеневшие ванты и управляться с отяжелевшими парусами, мало радуют шутки офицера, надзирающего над ними снизу и должностью избавленного от этой изнуряющей работы.

 Слег бар Инзилир. Вроде ничего страшного - простуда, помноженная на старость...но здешние холод и сырость свалят с ног кого угодно.

Теперь он лежит в каюте - четверть себя прежнего - и каждый раз, когда навестишь его, начинает с грустной, какой-то покорной просьбы: " да вы не беспокойтесь, идите, оставьте меня..." Кажется, что Пути Людей мало радуют его - но спрашивать об этом сейчас было бы издевательством.

Бар Нардубалик, которому и до того приходилось часто заменять второго помощника, после очередной штормовой ночи смотрит на капитана красными от недосыпа и соленого ветра глазами и спрашивает что-то вроде того, долго ли еще штурман будет в тепличных условиях заниматься астрономией.

Не до жиру, быть бы живу - вспоминается очередная поговорка капитанова друга-восточанина: в самом деле, сейчас важнее провести корабль, а уже потом можно разобраться, как его провели. Итак, Аглахаду вручаются обязанности второго помощника.

Он с тоской глядит на расчетные книги и прочее хозяйство, сначала по десять раз на день, как выдается свободное время, бегает в каюту к Инзилиру - то ли проведать, то ли посоветоватся...Впрочем, справляется, разве что при маневрах с парусами в его вахту недостаточно четко отдает приказы.

 

 

***

 

Рационы давно урезаны. Если судить по запасам провианта, точка невозврата пройдена. Сейчас уже поздно тешить себя размышлениями о том, можно ли, нужно ли вернуться, поздно спрашивать - зачем тебе это западное море? Не лучше ли, не человечней ли смириться с поражением? Кто ждет тебя там? Там не будет ни людей, ни гаваней, ни пищи для изголодавшейся команды!

Один путь остается - вперед, а там посмотрим.

 

Кончается март, но никто и никогда не видел такой холодной весны. Осточертевший черно-серый берег по правому борту заносит первым влажным снегом, и на исхлестанном бурями побережье замерзают родники, и в заливающей палубу морской воде - мелкое ледяное крошево. Как говорят на баке, все четыре ветра - с севера. И всех холоднее, всех севернее ледяной южный ветер.

 

Какая пустота вокруг, какое уныние в этом царстве холода! Куда завлекло их желание побороться со стихиями, куда погонит дальше? Что они сделают, если море будет схвачено льдом, но не даст им пролива?

Я пойду дальше - пешком по льдам, если погибнет корабль, шепчет капитан, ворочаясь без сна в холодной отсыревшей постели. И перед смертью - прокляну их и Того.

Эта мысль приносит странное, болезненное удовлетворение - они погубили Остров и закрыли дорогу на запад...и капитан Фаразар был прав и будет в полном праве проклясть их, встретив свою невеселую судьбу.

 

...Только есть еще кое-что. Ты не один встретишь свою судьбу. Когда-то ты смог заступиться за своих парней в очередном деле об измене, сейчас - скоро, если не будет пролива и живой земли - они заплатят своими головами за тебя, за твое желание померяться с владыками бессмертных. Хороша цена, капитан Фаразар?

 

В начале апреля с юга приносит ледяные горы, даже без солнца просвечивающие бледно-зеленым огнем. Бар Долгузар в духе своих висельных шуток предлагает ставки на то, когда и где море стянет льдами. Все это высказывается с такой...предвкушающей улыбочкой, что капитану предсказуемо хочется придушить своего старшего помощника. Шкипер пожимает плечами и отвечает - как на детскую загадку: где замерзнет, там нас не будет. Пиратская юность подарила ему редкостное спокойствие перед лицом чего угодно.

 

***

 

Через несколько дней они натыкаются на странно глубокий залив, далеко врезающийся в материк. Вряд ли это проход - если владыки бессмертных сотворили свою стену, зачем бы им разрывать ее? - но все же нужно проверить.

Отходят на разведку шлюпки - серые тени на свинцовой воде, неслышно скользящие по этому призрачному, занесенному снегом миру.

\- Ладья Морниэ, - выдыхает штурман, глядя им вслед во все глаза. Поясняет, спохватившись: - это из эль... то есть, из нимрийских легенд.

Он сам было вызвался в одну из шлюпок - и был оставлен на борту. На баке его до сих пор добродушно зовут Лунатиком за ночные астрономические штудии; он сбивается, отдаавая приказы; не к месту вспоминает что-то из историй нимри именно тогда, когда нужно бы забыть о легендах и смотреть в оба. Не лучший набор для разведки.

"Стремительный" кружит по буйному морю залива в ожидании новостей - и через томительных несколько часов шлюпки возвращаются. У берегов их подхватило течением и понесло уже к скалам - но гряда была замкнута не наглухо, и за одним из ее заснеженных утесов открылась узкая протока, постепенно расширившаяся, и в конце залива просматривается и вторая протока, и дальше на запад ведет этот странный водный путь, конца которого они не достигли. Он не сужается, подобно устью реки, достаточно широк, чтобы пройти кораблю, везде - морская, соленая вода, и на море нет льда, и лот не достает до дна.

Радостная новость, но в этом мрачном краю по-прежнему непонятен исход пути - и, не теряя времени на празднование, они входят в залив, еще не оказавшийся проливом.

 Будто стерлись цвета вокруг - белые шапки снегов на вершинах гор, беловатое от снега или темно-серое небо, свинцовое море и сероватый песок отмелей - сильны же здесь ветра, если его успело намыть! Или это привет со дна моря, морской песок на теле земли, что лишь недавно перестала быть морским дном?

И сам корабль и лица людей будто стерлись в этом призрачном лабиринте на краю света - белое, серое, черное - лишь изредка на западном горизонте полыхнет оранжевым. Виденный ими в тропической дали хребет огненных гор, видимо, добрался и до этой снежной земли.

 

Ни один географ не назвал бы их путь прямым. "Стремительный" замедляет ход, путается в сплетении излучин и скрестившихся протоков, глубоких выемов и прихотливых отмелей. То сужаются, то ширятся бухты, не определить их глубину, не понять, как лавировать в этих продуваемых ветром каменных мешках, с какой стороны огибать скалы.

...Кажется, ни один нимрийский географ не писал о том, что перед Вратами Ночи, на краю земли, перед входом в колдовские воды внешнего моря раскинется такой скалистый лабиринт.

 

Долгузар и раньше чем дальше на юг - тем был веселее, а в этом лабиринте на краю света и вовсе расцвел, как майская роза. Он раз за разом ведет опасные разведки, выказывая невиданную раньше смелость, но никогда не забывая напомнить капитану, какую - не по должности, по ревности к делу - услугу он оказывает кораблю. Усталость, кажется, его вовсе не берет, и гребцов в разведке он не щадит, но ему повинуются.

 

До тех пор, пока три возглавляемые им шлюпки, посланные исследовать очередной уходящий к югу залив, однажды не возвращаются в срок. Часа два с лишним капитан успокаивает себя - ветер разыгрался, их могло отнести дальше от корабля...Потом приказывает спустить две из оставшихся трех шлюпок - на помощь.

Они возвращаются уже на исходе короткого дня. Все три шлюпки разбиты, но найдены и вернулись на борт -двенадцатеро из девятнадцати, два экипажа из трех.

Старшина, докладывая о крушении, во всем винит излишнее долгузарово рвение. Итак, они обследовали, как и полагалось, залив, обнаружили вместо продолжения пути - две соседние замкнутые бухты и уже собрались было возвращаться вдоль берегов Пиявки к кораблю (этот длинный изогнутый остров так и не получил "офицерского" названия и потому назывался всеми по-баковому). Пиявка почти примыкала к южному берегу, и у оконечности они увидели незаметную издалека теснину, уходящую к западу. Так узок и коварен был этот проход, что они посчитали его явно непроходимым, но Долгузар, обвинив всех в трусости, приказал обследовать и этот путь, невзирая на отлив и все разыгрывающееся волнение на море. Его шлюпка заскользила вперед, две другие не спешили войти в теснину, но и так не уберегли лодки: налетевший с востока ветер выкинул их на скалы и разбил шлюпки в щепы, а ушедшую вперед шлюпку потащило вперед, на торчащие из воды камни. Они слышали, как кричали их товарищи - но потом голоса затерялись в реве моря; они прошли по берегу Пиявки, сколько смогли, вперед - но так и не смогли разглядеть хоть что-то в клокочущих меж камней волнах.

 

 

***

 

 

Нехорошо. Как в Умбаре говорят - дань Морского короля... Скорее всего, погибли в стремнине, в ледяных водоворотах. Вряд ли иное. Вой ветра все сильнее и заунывнее, тучи обложили небо - весь день было неспокойно, и утреннее волнение - лишь слабый вестник грядущего шторма. Будет он рисковать людьми и кораблем, посылая еще шлюпки осматривать место крушения - в близкий шторм, с призрачной надеждой на удачу? Нет, не будет. С кораблем может в тот же день случиться то же самое. Он не будет обвинен в пренебрежении жизнями - они наверняка уже прервались, а надеяться на чудо после всего долгого и бесплодного пути - глупо. И еще...Если Долгузар погиб из-за собственной самонадеянности и неосторожности - значит, погиб.

 

-Прикажете продолжать поиски? - это штурман.

-Курс на запад. Обойти Пиявку с севера, дальше держаться подальше от берега. Бар шкипер, распорядитесь.

Бар шкипер распоряжается. Видно, как матросы расходятся по местам, еле передвигая ноги - и дело здесь не только в усталости.

Штурман остается на месте, и виду у него - как у выкинутой на берег рыбы.

 

-А теперь послушайте меня. Та шлюпка скорее всего погибла. Скоро будет шторм. Если ветер налетит на нас в этой кишке, выкинет на скалы и нас. Слушайте дальше. Я не собираюсь рисковать кораблем и ста жизнями ради дурацкой надежды найти семерых. Приказ ясен?

 

Зачем он вообще излагает подчиненному мотивы своих приказов?

 

Штурман и без того бледен, но сейчас белеет окончательно.

\- Вы...вы...кричали тогда - проклянете Его, а сами - вы не можете просто так решать, кому жить, а кому умереть!

-Могу. - отрубает капитан. - Это входит в мои обязанности.

  

***

 

На утро после шторма с гор сползает туман.

Донн, донн, донн - беспрерывно, монотонно бьет по ушам судовой колокол, донн, донн, донн. В тумане звон положен по уставу - во избежание столкновения с другим кораблем, но кому здесь сигналить, прибрежным скалам?

Вчерашний шторм порядочно потрепал их. Капитан надеялся было продвинуться вперед вдоль берега материка, но пришлось уходить на юг, хорошо еще, что в штормовой тьме "Стремительный" смог протиснуться в тесный проход между Пиявкой и Пиявкой-поперек, такой же длинной и с такими же коварными берегами. Прошли, тем не менее, и попали в обширный замкнутый "карман" еще одного залива. Хорошо - больше места для маневра.

 

Донн, донн, донн, еле плещет странно притихшее море, "Стремительный" скользит на запад по темной воде, по туманному морю призраков. Команда убывает - семеро погибших, сколько еще протянут заболевшие? И кого в таком случае проклинать - их, создавших это клятое место, себя, отказавшегося гробить корабль из-за призрачной возможности оказать помощь? Право капитана, и ни один суд не осудил бы его... непривычный гость - смерть на его корабле. До сих пор капитан Фаразар гордился умением обходиться без нее.

 

Донн, донн, донн -

\- ...аааааай! - несется с юга.

И еще раз, глухо, сквозь туман - аааай!

Это ж невозможно - после двух штормов, двух с лишним суток на этом холоде, с другой стороны острова крушения -

-Спустить шлюпки. Немедленно.

Впрочем, сейчас матросов подгонять не нужно.

 

Меньше чем через два часа они поднимаются на борт. Обмороженные, обессилевшие, в обледеневших, изодранных бушлатах, двое раненых - все живые. Команда в сборе.

Налетевший ветер протащил их по предательской стремнине, отнес неуправляемую шлюпку далеко от Пиявки и там разбил о подводные зубы скал. Эти зубы кое-где вылезали из воды - цепь, в прилив распадающаяся на полузатопленные островки. Они прошли до упора, надеясь добраться до острова, а там посуху - до корабля. Но цепь оборвалась, и они остались ждать своей судьбы на крайней скале, надеясь, что каким-то чудом "Стремительный" пройдет мимо них...

 

На борт втаскивают и Долгузара, на вид изрядно побитого. Его обвиняют в том, что он намеренно повел их на скалы и открыто радовался крушению: "все скалился, как мы сидели на мели!" На борту он, впрочем, уже не скалится (предвкушает ответственность за крушение по собственной глупости?), только кривит занемевшие губы:

-Приятная встреча! Не ждали, бар капитан?

 

Капитан признается себе: да, действительно не ждал, но - как?! То, что они смогли почти сразу вылезти на берег из ледяной воды - раз. Скалистая цепь ровно на том месте - два. Их не смыло штормовой ночью - три. Корабль снесло именно в эту часть залива - четыре. Били в колокол - пять. Хотя это, впрочем, бар Нардубалик мог приказать...

Капитан подсчитывает ничтожные вероятности и призрачные шансы, и все бьется о край сознания, не хочет отступать навязчивая мысль – в этот раз _они_ оказались милосердны. Они пощадили тех, кого не пощадил я. (Им, в отличие от меня, это ничего не стоило; но они оказались милосердны).

 

***

 

Правда, далеко не всем на корабле кажется именно так. Через несколько дней капитан слышит на баке охрипший, но все равно не лишенный приятности голос младшего офицера Бэльзагара. Странно. Именно младшие офицеры не из солдат пуще всего берегут свою офицерскую честь, и запросто беседовать с простыми матросами?

Подходит поближе и слышит дивную тираду о том, что владыки бессмертных мало того что погубили Остров и короля, они и их загнали в эту каменную теснину на краю света и решили погубить, семерым смельчакам удалось вернуться к своим лишь с помощью Зигура, защитника их после крушения Острова, коий есть полноправный - после гибели Короля - владетель и господин их.

 

Хм. Собственная идея? Долгузар вроде ничего подобного не говорил, а уж ему лучше знать, чья счастливая случайность их вытащила. Не говоря уже о том, что как-то не удается припомнить случая, когда Зигур кого-то спасал. ...Интересно, нашлись ли благодарные слушатели.

Пока смотрят на начальство настороженно и не очень добро. Бэльзагару бы еще выучить часы вахт и уяснить себе, что ровно сейчас в кубрике собирается обед, а просто так разойтись, пока офицер говорит, матросам не полагается.

 

\- Бар Бэльзагар, вы напрасно задерживаете людей. Помощнику боцмана пора бы знать о том, что дневная вахта закончилась десять минут назад.

Повинуясь его знаку, матросы расходятся.

-И совершенно напрасно вы так уверенно рассуждаете о том, о чем не имеете, подозреваю, ни малейшего понятия.

\- Разве запрещено говорить правду, бар капитан? - как гордо поднял голову, молодой красавец, даже бледность ему к лицу! В серых глазах - воинственная удаль правдолюбца и пророка... а за этим - холодноватая, чуть азартная настороженность: я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я не по чину действую - ну, останови меня!

И капитан его не разочаровывает его ожиданий.

\- Во-первых, правды вы не знаете...как никто из нас. А во-вторых, устав разрешает мне ваши слова истолковать как призыв к мятежу.

Широко улыбается, давая Бэльзагару время оценить эффект, и продолжает -

\- и в следующий раз я сделаю именно так.

\- В чем же я провинился против устава? - преувеличенно удивленно возвышает голос Бэльзагар. - Разве владыки бессмертных - не враги нам? Не _они_ ли отняли у нас бессмертие и саму землю? Не _они_ ли сгубили Короля? Разве Зигур - не благодетель наш?

Самое интересное, что по обычаям последнего времени, по подправленному Зигуром уставу Бэльзагар как раз прав.

 

-Командование отдано мне, и отрицание этого тянет на мятеж. - и продолжает тише и ласковее: - Спасением на водах Зигур явно не занимался. Возвращайтесь к своим прямым обязанностям.

 

Отворачивается и уходит, досадуя на себя за то, что так долго пререкался с этой шушерой. И с чего бы он вздумал защищать доброе имя владык бессмертных, которые раз - ему вовсе не владыки, два - не друзья ему после Волны, и три - сами вполне управятся без его защиты...

 

 

***

 

Путаная сеть проток направляет их к северо-западу, и становится чуть теплее - то ли подземный жар земли вулканов, то ли некое теплое течение, признак неведомых вод. Те же ветра, тот же липкий снег, но ясно, что море не замерзнет. В одной из бухт разведчики находят выброшенную на берег рыбешку. Тотчас же снаряжаются сети, и скоро вытаскивают целый косяк сардинообразных рыб - достаточно, чтобы в кои веки вдоволь наесться всей команде.

 

Выход близко, но выхода пока нет, и что дальше? Вряд ли Врата Ночи, Внешнее Море, колдовские их воды - сомнительно, чтобы оттуда заплывали косяки сардин.

"Стремительный" встает на якорь ради краткой передышки, и в той бухте капитан замечает нечто в тысячу раз прекраснее давнишних травянисто-зеленых хризолитов. Трухлявое бревно, которое незнамо сколько лет носило по океанам - и вынесло сюда, и куча занесенных снегом полусгнивших черных водорослей, и среди этого прорастают зеленые былинки, незнамо как занесенные в эту сумеречную весеннюю зиму.

Значит, здесь есть жизнь. Сюда заплывает рыба, и на камнях что-то растет. Может быть, через сто или двести или тысячу лет эта земля станет живой землей, и тогда, вернувшись сюда, они бы увидели диковинные леса средь гор и бескрайние степи на месте бескрайней скальной основы. И чайки кружили бы над ними, и пугливые косули кидались бы прочь.

Может быть - но они не бессмертные нимри. Пока здесь снег и вулканы, и им не вернуться через тысячу лет.

 

 

***

 

 

Долгузаровы разведки прекращены приказом капитана - ни один матрос с ним бы в шлюпку просто не сел - но настроения это старшему помощнику никак не испортило. Вот, скажем, как сейчас - застрял без служебной надобности на носу и комментирует окружающие пейзажи:

 

-Нда... Вы, Аглахад...кажется, любите нимрийские легенды? Пейзажи прямо оттуда: снег, ветер, горы, вулканы, мерзкая погода - Страшные Вражьи Земли на севере, даром что мы на юг плыли, правда, нимрийского героизма нам не совершить - ни Страшный Черный Враг, ни Зигур из-за угла не вый...-

 

Проглатывает конец фразы, бледные глаза расширяются, и капитан торопится оглянуться на его взгляд.

Они как раз выруливают из очередной бухты, и из-за мыса выглядывает морская гладь - и широко раскинувшийся остров трехглавого вулкана, запирающий путь на запад. Крайняя, самая отдаленная от них вершина курится, порывистый ветер с юга стелет дым по черным склонам и дальше по покрывшейся рябью воде - ровно поперек пути следования корабля.

 

-Нет, нет, нет, не надо... - скулит гордый и насмешливый бар Долгузар, и смаргивает мелкие слезы, и закрывается руками, как испуганный дитятя, и ничего осмысленного от него добиться нельзя. Без поклонов и прощаний он ретируется с носа.

 

-Что-то бар Долгузар того... не радуется, - хмыкает шкипер. - Родному, так-скать, месту. Сам же поминал! Это ж вулкан...как его...три головы, как тот... Наши, видать, Врата Ночи. Запертые.

Запертые ли? "Стремительный", не высылая вперед разведки, подходит ближе к трехглавому острову, к стелющейся по воде светло-серой полосе дыма. Кажется ему, или за время следования завеса сгустилась? То скрывается, то проглядывает за быстрыми тучами неяркое солнце - но сквозь дым видно, как море вспыхивает под его лучами, узкий сияющий коридор - до горизонта...

Не почудилась ли дорога?

А сейчас узнаем. Предвкушение конца пути бурлит в крови, требуя мгновенного действия, мешая рассуждать здраво...

-Бар шкипер, - негромко приказывает он, - общее построение. И быстро.

 

Он объявляет о том, что "Стремительный" на исходе пути пойдет без разведки, напрямик - пока не началось извержение и не закрыло им вход. Он не знает, что за дым стелется над водой, сколько нужно пройти. Он просит - просит! - вахту добровольцев.

И все до единого откликаются на капитанскую просьбу, желая поскорее вырваться из этого каменного лабиринта.

Быстрые распоряжения: всем, остающимся на палубе, завязать рот и нос влажной тряпицей - от дыма; марсовым - сменяться каждый час; остальным - в кубрик, закрыть люк, до конца вахты не высовываться; за штурвал встанет он сам.

...Это, конечно, против всякого табеля о рангах и против здравого смысла, но - нельзя иначе. Это его корабль, никто лучше него не знает ход и повадки "Стремительного"... и это не обсуждается.

Бар шкипер - на палубе, это его вахта; Долгузар как сбежал в свою каюту, так и не показывается; после столь долгой смелости - испугаться одного вида вулкана? ну да ладно; послать кого-нибудь, чтобы поплотнее закрыли дверь Инзилировой каюты и принесли влажную тряпицу, чтоб легче дышалось; бар Аглахад, а вы куда? идите к себе и дверь закройте.

 

\- Почему вы - ? - и осекается.

Почему я не даю тебе погеройствовать? Хороший вопрос, спрашивает себя капитан - почему я, в самом деле, так трясусь над малознакомым мне молодым человеком, который как-то без моей опеки жил до этого и проживет еще определенное время после, если я прямо сейчас не заведу корабль в дымную западню?

 

\- Это не ваша вахта, бар Аглахад. Отдыхайте.

 

 

***

 

 

Он ведет корабль почти вслепую, задыхаясь в дыму, скорее угадывая, чем видя темно-серые скалы прохода по бокам. Единственный ориентир - бледно-желтое солнце впереди, его узкая дорожка на воде.

Звенит первая склянка.

Кажется, они выходят на простор. Дым рассеивается, уже не так слезятся глаза. "Стремительный" послушен его рукам, как был всегда послушен, и колдовские волны не собьют их...Нет колдовских волн - обычные волны бьются в борта.

Звенит вторая склянка.

Капитан сдает свою затянувшуюся вахту подоспевшему рулевому и уходит, по стеночке сползает на палубу, позволяя наконец подогнуться ногам, потому что валиться в обморок на шканцах - ни в какие ворота не лезет.

Голова кружится, перед глазами какая-то зеленая дрянь, но дышать уже легче. Дышать легче. С запада задувает холодный свежий ветер, разгоняющий дым и неплотную уже завесу облаков. Вот они и прошли дверями...да не ночи, дверьми заката, и ледяной закат середины апреля сияет в небесах.

 

\- Море, моо-о-о-о-оре! - кричит впередсмотрящий, и множество голосов на вантах отзывается ему - море, море!

Капитан Фаразар, не разбирая ног, кидается к мосткам и понимает в мгновение ока - они ушли, ушли навеки и чары свои унесли с собой, но - открыли дорогу, и весь неведомый мир лежит у их ног!

Так видят они серую в тени рваных облаков, изжелта-зеленую под солнцем, бесконечную - до самого горизонта - морскую гладь, западное море за краем земли, западное море, что ни один человек не видел, что не прорезал киль еще ни одного корабля. 


	5. Охота на исполина

Море плещет, звезды, как им положено, блещут, в небе месяц, попутный ветер в парусах - в такую ночь только сонеты читать. Но бар шкипер зачитывает под луной отнюдь не сонеты, а тревожно короткий список оставшегося у них продовольствия. В большом избытке только соли, а чечевицы, сухарей и солонины даже по голодным долям - еле-еле наскрести недели на две.

 

-А вот еще мы как-то... Я тогда обшивки того... жевал. Оно... того, жестковато будет, но ежели что...

Капитан кратко задумывается о том, где и когда пират может оголодать настолько, чтобы жевать кожаные обшивки рей - и смеется, кинув взгляд на свои ботфорты.

-Сапоги забыл. Тоже, знаешь, кожа.

Бар шкипер давится смехом в ответ, припомнив, видимо, всем известную байку о каше из сапога. Но у солдата в байке были греча, масло и крестьянская дочка, которая потихоньку и засунула это все в кашу, помогая нареченному выиграть спор у скряги-отца. А у них - ни одного, ни второго, ни третьей.

-Плохо, рыбы нет.

Бар шкипер мычит что-то невнятное, отворачивается к морю, молчит.

 

Капитан прислушивается к скрипу снастей, хлопанью парусов, плеску поутихшего моря - и думает, где допустил ошибку и когда придется расплачиваться за нее. Позавчера судовой врач Имразор явился к нему и требовал немедленно – для блага заболевших в ледяных протоках Лабиринта - круто повернуть на север, в теплые воды. Капитан менять курса не собирался. До тропических широт им добираться как минимум месяц, а помереть с голоду в тепле ничуть не приятнее, чем на холоде. Неизвестно, что за ветра к северу, а здесь можно выжать все из стойкого попутного ветра и великого течения, на которое они наткнулись неделю назад, - может быть, их и домчит к какой-нибудь живой земле, если такие еще есть на свете.

 

"Стремительный" рассекает море со скоростью большей, чем при самом свежем ветре: сам океан стремит их к Западу, будто посреди него течет на Запад неостановимая река без берегов и устья. На баке вроде как твердят, что это-де их несет к краю земли, где океанская толща переливается через край и с грохотом рушится в пропасть. Бар Инзилир, впервые после своей болезни выбравшись на палубу, рассказал ему на это любопытную теорию о том, что-де море потому удерживалось на краю, что между Вратами Ночи и мировым океаном лежит водоразделом таинственное Внешнее море, чьи тяжелые воды гасят любой ветер и любую волну. Кажется, бар Инзилир хотел увидеть эти чудесные и ужасные Врата Ночи - и проход в Западное море, приободривший всех, подкосил его только сильнее, сильнее голодных рационов и холода той весенней зимы. А здесь все же теплее, чем в Лабиринте, - море не смерзается, корпус корабля не обледеневает, и снега нет, только дождь, а бар Инзилир говорил о своей смерти, хоть и кашлял меньше -

-Хэй! - шкипер трясет его, хватает за плечо и разворачивает лицом к освещенному луной морю. На черной с зеленым глади чернеет вроде как утес - и уходит под воду, и с плеском появляется опять, и пускает призрачный фонтан к небесам.

-Вон тебе рыбка...Одна, да большая. Не забыл охоту на исполина, бар Фаразар?

 

Не забыл ли? Опаснейшая из охот в темных водах полярного моря: скользит под водой сероватая тень, рвется в последний прыжок исполинская рыба - и молнией бьет острога, одним ударом добывая жизнь горбача! А добраться до берега - копоть и дым салотопок, где из исполиновых туш топят жир на освещение первых домов Острова, да еще - пять улиц, одна кузница, одна больничка, две лавки, две гостиницы, шесть кабаков, где рыба на завтрак, рыба на обед, рыба на ужин, и привезенный с юга чай отдает вареной треской. Забытый угол на краю земли, поселок с дикарским названием Аньяк-Ма - однако ж не будь его, не горели бы в дворцах Арминалета яркие лампы вместо давно и прочно вышедших из моды свечей, и придворным красавицам пришлось бы обходиться без половины своих духов.

 

Младший лейтенант Фаразар попал туда на второй год службы. Как он гордился назначением - помощник боцмана, пусть и на дряной собачьей вахте полуночи, зато - "Полярная Звезда" идет на север и там пробьет дорогу на край земли! Но край земли закрыли льды, и за короткое северное лето они так и не смогли найти проход в предательских протоках ледяного поля. Возвращаясь на юг, "Полярная звезда" завернула в бухту Аньяк, где сыновья Гимлада промышляли в море охотой на исполина, оставив землю кочевникам-анья: те вымороженные равнины были непригодны для мира и потому недостойны завоевания.

И что его дернуло отпроситься у вахтенного - съездить посмотреть на празденство анья, диковинные "похороны солнца", когда в кольце трех костров вызывают подземных духов! Снежный народец и рад был заполучить на свое сборище заморского гостя... но мог бы и подумать, что сопровождающие вызывание духов возлияния и курения так бьют в голову!

...На корабль он опоздал.

"Полярная Звезда" ушла к Острову, других кораблей до весны не дождаться, из охотников же никто не собирался пропускать сезон ради того только, чтобы хоть куда-нибудь отвезти мальчишку-офицера. Пришлось оставаться на зиму - гребцом, потому как никому дела не было до его офицерского диплома. Работа похуже рабской, но рабов там не было - слишком далеко на север, слишком дорого стоит ошибка или нерадение... К весне он выбился в охотники, шесть раз стоял на носу первой острогой, шесть раз заканчивал охоту как полагается - с первого удара.

 

Все это накрывает как волной - ледяной волной того полярного моря, где дозорный кричит: горбач, горбач!

 

А здесь дозорный орет ошалело: утес! фонтан! фонтан на горизонте! исполин-рыба!

Эге, да он не знает, что за чудо-юдо резвится в волнах...

 

\- Прикажи наточить наши счастливые остроги.

-Наши? - с некоторым сомнением переспрашивает бар шкипер. Его тоже заносило в Аньяк в дикой юности: после бегства из Пеларгира ему бы лечь на дно и не _шевелиться_ , но чтобы бар шкипер, тогда еще и не бар и не шкипер, а матрос-голодранец с пиратского корабля - затаился и не стал искать приключений себе на голову?

 

\- Бар Нардубалик, на корабле только мы с тобой и понимаем в охоте. Ты на одной шлюпке будешь долго за ним гоняться... а пообедать нам лучше пораньше.

 

 

***

 

 

Весть о грядущей охоте скоро захватывает всех. Корабельному плотнику - готовить шлюпки для погони, кузнецу - точить гарпуны и остроги, а двоим охотникам - набирать добровольцев. То, что вызовется желающий подвигов Аглахад, капитан предвидел и долго не раздумывал над отказом. Но чтобы Долгузар так настойчиво предлагал свои услуги - мол, он и в охоте знает толк и меткостю прославлен, а ежели случая не представится, пусть-де бар капитан без опаски отправляется на охоту: "Стремительный" останется в надежных долгузаровых руках..

Оставит он ему корабль, как же.

 

Может быть, он и ошибается в своем старшем помощнике; может быть, Долгузар рвется на охоту, чтобы загладить память о своей внезапной трусости в проливе Лабиринта. Тогда отчего бы и не взять его? Гребцов себе капитан подбирает из испытанных парней покрепче - все были на шестидесятой вахте; загребным, что служит охотнику кем-то вроде оруженосца и подает ему острогу или гарпун, пойдет вахтенный старшина Аглар, сам капитан Фаразар встанет на носу охотником и первой острогой... только мясника нет.

...Хочет Долгузар охоты - ничего, получит.

 

Там, в Аньяк-Ма, капитан или помощник всегда самолично командует охотой, ему же - вся честь охоты, когда с первого выстрела попадет острогой в глаз и так добудет жизнь исполина. И ему же - весь позор, если побоится рискнуть или промахнется, вместо долгой остроги метнет тяжелый гарпун, чтобы взять рыбу на линь и начать изматывающую погоню. Исполина, если только не убить с первого удара, нужно долго гонять по морям, пока не обессилеет, и тогда, подтянув шлюпку, раз за разом колоть ему бока, пока не истечет кровью. Грязное и кровавое дело, и потому многие капитаны предпочли бы вовсе отказаться от погони после первого промаха - или уж не марать себе руки, для такой работы захватывая на борт мясника и лишь в случае своей неудачи пуская его на нос. Этого брали всегда из простых матросов, и чести в такой охоте не было никакой.

 

Не то что бы капитан Фаразар сейчас сильно заботился о чести - больше об обильном ужине, который пока плавает невредим и пускает себе фонтаны по левому борту; и не то что бы он собрался промахнуться или как-то уступить свое место Долгузару... Но если охотники станут добычей, Долгузар останется старшим на корабле. А этого допустить никак нельзя, и потому старший помощник отправится на охоту и, буде возможно предаваться таким надеждам, при неудачном исходе первым попадет исполину под хвост.

 

Долгузар, узнав о своем назначении, приходит в ярость. Как выяснилось, он надеялся на место охотника и шлюпку под своим командованием.

-Очень... предусмотрительно с вашей стороны, - раз вы так уверены в собственном поражении... Но мясник может устроить бойню, бар капитан.

\- Вы рвались на охоту - у вас есть такая возможность. Обратите свою ярость на исполина, бар Долгузар.

 

Долгузар улыбается наикривейшей из своих улыбок, раскланивается и уходит, не сделав даже попытки отказаться. До этого он редко сносил бесчестье, подлинное или выдуманное - и капитан мрачно спрашивает себя, что на уме у его старшего помощника и так уж ли хорош его, капитана, план.

 

 

***

 

 

С той призрачной ночи исполины не покидают их надолго. Давешний черный великан подзывает ревом и скрипом еще восьмерых поменьше - но и самый мелкий раза в полтора больше знакомых ему горбачей северного моря, и звать их впору по-другому. Горбач округл, за что и заработал свое прозвище, а эти чуть не прямоугольны, голова сжата и заострена, как хороший таран; горбач светло-сер, а у этих шкура черная и морщинистая, вроде чернослива; у горбачей нет зубов, только жесткий ус во всю пасть, а у этих зубы есть - и острые.

 

То один, то другой пускает фонтан у самого борта, словно желая потереться о потемневшие бока чудного деревянного собрата, не ведая о том, какое зло собирается им нанести человек. Чего им бояться - они не знают, что такое корабль, никогда раньше не видели корабля - и великое течение несет в своих волнах и будущих охотников и будущую жертву, и, глядя в подзорную трубу на этих тварей, капитан в глубине души не знает, кто в конечном итоге окажется кем.

 

 

***

 

 

Наконец все готово для охоты, в носах шлюпок проделаны желобы для травления линя, линь тщательнейшим образом уложен в кадушки, орудия наточены, дозорные выставлены на всех мачтах. Неспокойный ветреный день уже клонится к концу, ветер крепчает в преддверии близкого шквала, от низких туч ползет по воде туман - и тут удача улыбается им, и из-за полосы тумана выплывает тот черный великан, первым показавшийся в ночи. Злая все ж таки удача - капитан Фаразар предпочел бы кого поменьше и погоду получше.

Все же корабль приводят к ветру и спускают шлюпки; сквозь вой ветра слышно, как срывающимся голосом кричит, желая им удачи, Аглахад. Ему сейчас управляться с кораблем, но - что может случиться за полдня охоты?

 

Валы, еле покачивающие корабль, готовы перевернуть легонькие шлюпки. Он надеялся было, что черный великан не заметит их - но тот, пустив череду фонтанов, спокойно и невозмутимо поплыл прочь. Неторопливо вроде - а не догонишь против такого ветра.

\- Жмите, жмите, ребята, налегай на весла, а ну давай, жмите! - шепотом твердит и твердит капитан своей команде, не отрывая взгляд от черной исполиновой спины, что вроде тарана сминает белопенные дикие волны и прет напролом - а шлюпка тяжело взлезает на каждый вал и не особо приближается к цели, и он знает - оголодавшим гребцам не выжать большей скорости против ветра.

Ветер рвет клочья тумана, широкой полосой расплывшегося по воде - уже не видно ни корабля, ни шлюпки бара шкипера, судя по голосам, летящей где-то поблизости, и в густеющих бурых сумерках исполин кажется антрацитово-черным, тараном черноты в обрамлении сверкающей в полутьме белой пены, воплощенной злой удачей их народа, что играет с ними в кошки-мышки в крепчающем шторме - и все длится бешеная гребля.

Он думает, что без погони никак не обойтись - со спины никак не зацепишь голову, да и все больше сомнительно, что даже попади острогой в глаз - с одного удара убьешь эту проворную исполинскую рыбу, как убивали горбачей. Он уже готовится вместо счастливой остроги выхватить у загребного Аглара гарпун, как исполин бьет хвостищем и с плеском и волной уходит в глубину. И разворачивается под водой и с поднятой головой, разинув пасть, кидается вбок - как бы не на шкиперову шлюпку...

Капитан еле держится на ногах в этой усиливающейся качке, странно быстро устала держащая острогу рука. За эти годы он потерял сноровку юности - и сейчас оголодал к тому же, и он знает - из последних сил налегают на весла гребцы. Если они сегодня вернутся на корабль ни с чем...

Цепляясь одной рукой за нос, сквозь ливень брызг он целится в морщинистую глазную щель, в черный агат глаза, одним ударом бы - забрать жизнь и вернуться на корабль до грозы и злого шквала! Он мечет острогу - и в правый борт бьет волна и сбивает руку, и острога молнией уходит в воду, даже не задев кита.

Сквозь рев моря с кормы ему слышится смешок. По уму, тут бы дать бару шкиперу его выстрел, но капитан слишком зол на себя, на исполина, на погоду и на весь мир вокруг. Раз удача изменила - возьмет ее измором, долгой кровавой погоней в кипящих волнах - и брошенный гарпун со свистом рассекает воздух и цепляет рыбу.

 

Со свистом размотался линь и вышел весь - шлюпку срывает с места и тащит по волнам, натянутый над лодкой линь дрожит и чуть не звенит, лодка скрипит и стонет, ложась на воду то одним,то другим бортом, ничего не видно из-за разлетавшихся от носа брызг. В этой дикой гонке исполин протащил их, казалось, через два или три небольших моря - и только тогда выдохся и замедлил ход. Капитан уж крикнул Аглару выбирать линь, подтягивать ближе, а матросам - выгребать прямо на спину чудовища, чей пенный след уже окрашивается кровью - но тут эта чертова рыба опять бьет своим хвостом и ныряет в глубину.

 

Шлюпка кренится на нос, волны хлещут так, что гребцы по щиколотку в воде, линь дергает и тянет вниз - это бьется под толщей воды раненое чудище. Капитан делает шаг с носа, собираясь, как заведено, поменяться с Долгузаром - но тот не двигается с места, стоит вразвалку, насколько можно стоять вразвалку при все усиливающейся качке.

\- Кого мне прикажете тыкать этой острогой, бар капитан? Рыбка сорвалась.

Что он, не знает, что исполин дышит воздухом и потому как воздуха не хватит - всплывет?! Охотничек, ммать его...!

-На нос!

Долгузар неторопливо поднимается, и капитан оглядывается назад -

Спину обжигает жгучим паром, под самым носом бьют пузыри, линь не натянут - все растет черноватая тень в темных волнах -

\- Назаааад!

Таран бьет из глубины - и он летит за борт, ударившись о волны и дальше - обо что-то твердое и скользкое, проскользившее под ним, и, открыв под водой глаза, ничего не может увидеть, кроме бешено кипящей пены. Сверху светлее, и он выплывает к свету и видит - под толщей воды темнеет небо - исполинов хвост - в сторону - не успе-

 

 

***

 

 

Палуба, скользка от крови, ходит ходуном, нос зарывается в волны - исполин тянет их под воду, король исполиньего племени тянет под воду фрегат, что за линь, раз держит такую тушу! За бортом не видно близкого моря, красная муть и выше и ниже ватерлинии, и в этой мути он будто со стороны видит весь корабль от топа мачты до киля, и различает людей на кренящейся палубе и видит равно земную твердь, что сминается в шар, как мнут неладно раскатанное тесто, и где дуга окружности скользит вниз - завис над пустотой "Стремительный", и внизу на перевернутой стороне шара он видит золотые шпили Арминалета, и Ар-Фаразон вверх ногами принимает парад на Дворцовой, и средь фрейлин Королевы жена его Зори кричит и машет ему, и "Стремительный" уже скользит вниз, домой, в свою столицу -

но исполин тянет их прочь, как свора ездовых тянет сани по льду Мэлгар-Ма, корабль по прямой несется в пустоту, навстречу желтому палящему светилу, и гром гремит, из-под самого носа вырывается пар - и, сбившись с пути, кувырком летит он в красную муть и падает ниже и ниже и ниже.

 

Болтает страшно. Перед глазами мельтешат огненные зигзаги, сквозь веки - нестерпимый желтый свет.

-Гхм...Гм. Нннда...

Он в своей каюте на своей постели, и над ним нависает судовой врач бар Имразор, и в глаза бьет желтый свет лампы. Дышать больно, в висках как молотком бьет, тем же молотком по забинтованной накрепко, не двигающейся правой руке - опять, что ли, сломал....

\- Гром...что за...гром? - свой собственный голос умножается, бьет по ушам до глухоты, и голова раскалывается так, что кажется - лопнет.

-Гром? Я дверью хлопнул.

-Все... живы?

\- Все, все. Даже вы, что с точки зрения медицины несомненный казус... - бар Имразор говорит что-то еще, но можно закрыть глаза и не пытаться сквозь шум в ушах расслышать, о чем речь: раз Имразор ворчит, нет причин для беспокойства; в ледяной ловушке лабиринта, скажем, он больше помалкивал. Вот только...

-Кто убил исполина?

Врач чуть медлит, прежде чем ответить: Долгузар.

-Как...что там?

Тянет еще дольше:

\- Думаю, вам лучше расспросить бара шкипера - он свидетель.

\- Позовите бара шкипера.

\- Охотно - когда вы окажетесь в лучшем состоянии.

-Я в прекрасном со-

он порывается встать, но в груди пребольно колет, стены каюты делают какого-то совершенно немыслимого кругаля, и все опять проваливается в темноту.

 

\- Охххх... Да... Как резво-то!

Бар Имразор подносит к губам нечто горькопахнущее.

\- Выпейте, это должно унять головокружение. И лежите тихо. В вашем состоянии лучше лежать тихо. Не двигаться. И не разговаривать.

Двигаться, предположим, он и так особо не может, но не говорить...?

\- За баром шкипером...прикажите послать.

Даже сквозь шум в ушах звучит жалко. Здоровые всегда командуют больными, даже если по табелю о рангах выходит наоборот. Он и не надеется на исполнение своей просьбы, но врач кивает и выходит, оставив его наедине с желтой бьющей в глаза лампой. В висках бьет уже кузнечным молотом, он скоро начинает жалеть о своей просьбе - куда ему сейчас разговаривать, да нехорошо бара шкипера отвлекать от работы - но тот появляется довольно быстро.

 

-Ну, бар Фаразар, ты везучий! Закончат разделку - получат рому за твое здоровье. Самое оно, к жаркому-то! - бар шкипер цокает языком в предвкушении жаркого, а капитан на больную голову пытается сообразить, что тут творится со временем и когда успели поднять и разделать тушу.

-Когда...когда успели?

-Э, бар Фаразар, ты ж двое суток того...без памяти. Как видишь - управились. Только пришвартовали исполина - ...того...шквал, и туша на каждой волне - хренась о борт! Надо, думаю, поднимать, пока наш ужин не утоп или нас не потопил. А сам знаешь, какова подъемка при таком ветре - смертоубийство!

Все Аглахад, салага - последнее слово бар шкипер произносит чуть ли не с любовью - он бы хоть чё-нибудь понимал, он бы меня знаешь куда послал? Я-то знаю, что при таком ветре это почти наверняка кранты... А поднять надо. А он, значит, не знал. А я и не сказал ему. Я ему - управляйся, значит, с парусами, пока я буду рулить подъемкой... а он возьми и управься! На баке только и твердят - от боцмана слышал - что-де бар штурман внезапно кремень и начальник что надо, а вовсе не того...не сопля эльфолюбская, каким с виду кажется.

 

Он расплывается в улыбке: - На баке как сказанут - не отмоешься. Ты бы, бар Фаразар, потом позвал его. Раз десять о тебе спрашивал.

 

-Позову... потом. А...Долгузар что?

Бар шкипер отводит глаза и бубнит в сторону, что история, значит, долгая, и можно бы, значит, ее потом заслушать. Что ж там стряслось, раз его так берегут от новостей?!

-Как. Закончилась. Охота? Сейчас.

На повелительный и строгий тон этот хрип не тянет - но бар шкипер, не желая спорить, кряхтит и начинает рассказ:

 

-Ты, бар Фаразар, везучий. Ты ж ему, извиняюсь, прям под хвост попал! Ну все, грю, пропал капитан - а тебя выкинуло из-под воды, как, знаешь, Морская Дева под белы ручки... Парень этот, Аглар, подплыл, ухватил тебя - а ближе не подойти, тварь эта бушует и лупит своим хвостищем. Гарпун-то он себе выдрал с мясом и оттого еще больше сбесился. И тут эта чертова рыба развернулась - и прет прямиком на твою шлюпку. И пасть вот этак раскрыл. Матросы все - за борт. Один Долгузар стоит и орет что-то хрен-те-что.

\- И?!

Стоит. И эта тварь на него прет. Совсем, думаю, сбрендил, убиться хочешь? С воды уж кричат - прыгай, сволочь! И тут он мечет в исполина короткую хрень, типа кинжала, - прям в разинутую пасть, в нёбо, значит, попал -

Бар шкипер вздыхает, покряхтывает, барабанит пальцами по колену:

\- и эта тварь дохнет. Мгновенно. И со всей дури - хрясь на шлюпку! Ну все, думаю, конец тебе, помощничек, подсобил - и на том спасибо...

Вздыхает еще раз, молчит, отводит глаза -

\- а вот ни хрена. Шлюпка - в щепки, а Долгузар выплыл - ни царапины. Ну, воды наглотался... Подняли - сам, значит, белый, трясется - где я, да что я! Я ему, значит - ты счас исполина прикончил, а _как_ ты его прикончил - ты мне потом объяснишь.

 

Не в силах бороться с дурнотой, капитан закрывает глаза и слушает дальше, и видит себя и финал охоты как в давешном сне - со стороны. Только успели поднять всех на борт шкиперовой шлюпки, как шквал разыгрался ни на шутку, хорошо еще, Аглахад додумался подвести "Стремительный" поближе и спустить еще одну шлюпку. Еле-еле подтянули исполинову тушу к кораблю, его и еще пару покалеченных отправили к бару Имразору, бар шкипер командовал подъемкой, а Аглахад управлялся с кораблем, не зная, что при таком ветре управиться невозможно. Как начали разделку - Долгузар все крутился рядом, не побрезговал, залез к исполину прямо в пасть, вытащил свой кинжал и вырезал здоровенный шмат мяса вокруг лезвия, и вырезанный кусок потащил выкидывать - и бар шкипер поймал его у борта.

\- Там, говорю, что - отрава у тебя? Он, значит, нет, не извольте беспокоиться, не отрава. Сам, мол, отведаю жаркого с превеликим удовольствием, особо, значит, из филейной части хорошо... Гурман хренов! Я к нему - покажите, значит, ваше оружие. Он, вроде как, протягивает мне... короткая такая кривая хрень, по рукоять в крови, на рукояти черная морда, волчья, что ли... и наотмашь - за борт.

Я ему - что это вообще было? Он мне - уж простите, из рук выскользнул. Я его, значит, того... да не вскакивай, бар капитан, лежи тихо!...того...запер, значит. Чтоб ты как придешь в себя - разберешься.

\- Уж я разберусь... - шепчет капитан, не чувствуя в себе сил это сделать. Рассказанной шкипером истории место бы в бредовом сне, а не наяву. Голова кругом. Хороша сказочка о подвигах неуязвимого героя! И как ни посмотри, Долгузар и впрямь выходит героем - это он, Фаразар, чуть не загубил все дело, попал исполину под хвост и в беспамятстве доставлен на свой же корабль.

Но все же - что за нечисть ходит у него в старших помощниках?

 

Шкипер смотрит на него с жалостью.

\- Разберешься, бар Фаразар. Только не сейчас.

\- Нет, нет...Ты, бар Нардубалик... спасибо тебе. Ты как пойдешь, лампу загаси.

И бар шкипер, уходя, гасит желтую лампу и оставляет его в мутной тьме смешанной со сном яви.

 

 

***

 

Наутро, проснувшись, он долго лежит недвижно, всматривается в игру солнечных лучей на полу, на танцующие в зыбком свете пылинки. Голова, если ей не двигать, вроде рабочая, рука налилась огнем и болит по-прежнему - ей и положено; в груди, если глубоко не дышать, почти не колет - хоть бар Имразор и сказал, что сломаны два ребра... Как легко он отделался - разбитая голова и пара сломанных ребер. Это после того, как он раз - оглушенный, незнамо с чего выплыл на поверхность, и два - сколько он там проболтался без дыхания? Как там бар Нардубалик вчера сказал - Морская Дева да под белы ручки, да с чего бы ей? Владыки бессмертных взъярили море и так погубили Армаду и Остров и весь народ Запада, что ж "Стремительному" так везет? Все живы. На Острове все погибли, а они - все живы. В плаваньях Короля-Корабела, в экспедиции к земле Офир, в первых круговых плаваньях вокруг Срединных Земель обошлось без единой смерти - но тогда, судя по хроникам, в море вообще никто не погибал. И корабли не тонули. Вообще. А сейчас что?

Может быть, вот эти пылинки мудрее его. Небось не задаются вопросом, кто поднял их в солнечный луч, и почему именно туда, а не в морскую бездну или не мокрой шваброй - в ведро с мусором. И голова у них от раздумий тоже небось не начинает ныть. Потому он лежит недвижно, стараясь не думать ни о чем - до стука в дверь.

Это заглядывает в каюту его денщик Улбар, желая узнать, не нужно ли чего-нибудь. Обычно Улбару в такой ранний час ему работы не находилось - одеваться капитан Фаразар мог и без посторонней помощи, но сегодня явно не тот случай.

 

-Вот что. Чай и что там на завтрак, потом пригласишь сюда... он медлит, малодушно желая отложить неприятные дела на потом, потом вместо решения вспоминает Устав - принимать сначала старшего по чину, - пригласишь сюда бара старшего помощника и после него - бара штурмана. И... помоги мне одеться.

Не в исподнем же, в самом деле, командовать.

 

Приведение себя в хоть сколько-то пристойный для приема посетителей вид оказалось сущей пыткой, которую не облегчили ни крепкий чай, ни бульон из исполина с вареным языком исполина, ни давешняя горькая настойка - потому Долгузара он встречает с дикой головной болью и в премерзейшем настроении.

 

Судя по виду, старший помощник столь же не рад встрече. На бледное лицо наклеена улыбочка, даже приветствие - с душком:

-Бар капитан. Весьма рад. Честно говоря, и не надеялся на столь быстрое рассмотрение своего дела.

-Думаю, я должен поблагодарить вас -

-За спасение вашей жизни, а также за удачное окончание столь _героически_ начатой вами охоты, - любезно перечисляет Долгузар.

-Именно так. А теперь хотелось бы ваши объяснения по поводу-

-Жаль, бар шкипер не поведал вам, каким образом он требовал отчета со старшего по чину и по званию-

Больше всего хочется выгнать Долгузара взашей и на этом закончить с делами, но он заставляет себя не закрывать глаза, не морщиться и говорить развернутыми предложениями.

 

-Распоряжение о недопущении на корабль любого оружия, кроме положенного по форме или предъявленного старшему офицеру, подписывал я. Отвечать будете передо мной. Что это было?

 

Бар Долгузар на миг отводит глаза, чуть закусывает губу.  

\- Это...опасная вещь, бар Фаразар. Бар Нардубалик мне должен спасибо сказать, что не заполучил ее в руки.

-Если так опасна - зачем взяли ее на борт?

-А чтобы убить вашу рыбку, - улыбается еще шире.

... А вот не надо было головой дергать. Когда чуть-чуть отпустило и красный туман перед глазами рассеялся, он видит, что Долгузар изучает его с холодноватым брезгливым интересом и не собирается этого интереса скрывать. Он как видит себя со стороны: беспомощный калека в бинтах, поминутно сползающий в обморок - ведет суд и отдает приказы; хорош командир! - а старший помощник продолжает свои речи, все больше распаляясь:

\- Вы ведь, бар Фаразар, ничего со мной не сделаете. Ни-че-го. Духа не хватит - и ваша драгоценная честь не позволит. Ведь вы мне, как ни крути, должны - и чтобы вы не отдали долга? Это было бы некрасиво, а вы - как вы любите быть чистеньким в чужих и своих глазах! Капитан Фаразар, честный глупец, посмешище всего Адмиралтейства!

Издевательски салютует - и стоит с видом торжествующей наглости.

 

Это настолько дико, что уж ни в какие ворота не лезет. Капитан молчит, пытаясь перевести дыхание и понять, к чему этот цирк.

Долгузар застыл соляным столбом и тоже ни слова. Чего ждет-то? Молчит, молчит, молчит, чем дальше - тем больше съеживается и глядит уже не так бравурно, кажется - чуть не со страхом... Боится ответить за наглость - зачем тогда дерзил так...намеренно? Нарывается, что ли, на угрозу... зачем?

 

-Именно так. Исходя из вышеизложенных вами же причин... Вас никто пальцем не тронет. Но - не думайте, что вы хоть когда-нибудь станете управлять кораблем. Не хотите объясняться - будете отстранены от должности старшего помощника.

\- Вы..! Если б вы только могли ответить... я зарезал бы вас, как собаку, - шипит тот, шагает ближе.

-Нет, Долгузар. Вы больше не убьете никого. Где старший помощник Гвендокар?! Где его родители? Где Изиндир с "Искателя"? Я не стану своей властью мстить вам за них. Я не стану устраивать вам несчастный случай- Я отдам вас под суд - по возвращении. А теперь - вон.

 

На этот, как выяснилось, крик заглядывает в каюту Улбар и по его кивку препровождает вон теперь уже бывшего старшего помощника.

Капитан остается в одиночестве и в относительном покое. В висках стучит все сильнее; что это было вообще?

И понял ли Долгузар - а ведь понял небось - что он, скажем так, выдавал желаемое за действительное? Хорошо грозиться судом, когда нет доказательств - какие есть, все утопли с Островом. И - только в Пеларгире-после-Падения он мог бы представить себе такой суд... Там всегда была сильна партия Авалтири, сильно пострадавшая от личностей вроде Долгузара. И наместник Азаргел, командовавший Южной Армией в мордорской войне и видевший зигурово унижение, зигуровых людей -насколько позволяла должность- не любил.

А на благословенном и любимом Острове, на Королевском суде - приговорен был бы сам капитан Фаразар. За измену, месть за изменников и бунт против полноправного королевского эмиссара.

 

***

 

Штурман сияет наподобие начищенного чайника. Штурман после положенных приветствий тарабанит с порога: Рад! видеть вас! в добром! здравии! бар! капитан!

Все это он восклицает так громко и звонко, что в глазах опять темнеет и голова чуть не лопается от боли. И это называется добрым здравием? Впрочем, до того капитан Фаразар валялся без памяти и своего недоброго здравия наблюдать никак не мог...

\- Что же, Аглахад, могу вас поздравить. По словам бара Нардубалика, вы вполне успешно управились в шторм.

\- Б-благодарю, - кивает тот, зачем-то вспомнив свою раздражающую привычку запинаться и мямлить, - П-прикажете доложить по форме?

И, приняв молчание за согласие, вытягивается в струнку и начинает отрепетированное:

\- При порывистом фордевинде силой приблизительно в сорок узлов и сильном крене корабля на правый борт, вызванном действиями по подъемке туши, мною были предприняты следующие действия-

А голова, между прочим, болит.

-Все, отставить. Корабль вы не утопили - и ладно.

Аглахад явственно сникает. Верно, ему хотелось все это в подробностях рассказать; и послушал бы, но - не сейчас...

-Вы занесли в судовой журнал свои...подвиги?

Он теряется окончательно:

\- П-подвиги? Ннет...

\- Аглахад, будь на вашем месте хоть сколько-нибудь опытный моряк, он непременно бы послал бара шкипера с его распоряжениями... далеко. При ветре более чем в тридцать узлов никто из охотников не станет устраивать подъемку. Потому как в шторм это - смертоубийство. Оверкиль, кранты и прочее. Отцепляют цепи и оставляют исполина тонуть. Но вы об этом, к счастью для нас, не знали... а бар шкипер вам не сказал. Вот так-то. Идите, свободны. И приведите в порядок бумаги. И кстати: бар Инзилир болен, бар Долгузар отстранен от служебных обязанностей. Это значит, что у вас работы прибавится.

Штурман козыряет и выходит, ошалев.

 

Вот же подцепил себе на борт... сокровище! По-хорошему, за это награждают, а он если может чем наградить Аглахада - только лишней работой. Пока будет исполнять временно исполняющим, а если бар Инзилир не выздоровеет - назначить его помощником шкипера помимо штурманства. Вернуться к старой доброй судовой роли без старших помощников и связанных с ними бед... Что-то Долгузар скажет на это.

 

***

 

Долгузар просто-таки на удивление смирен. Через день подает смиреннейшее прошение, где извиняется за свою дерзость, просит освободить его от ареста и позволить заниматься научной деятельностью во всеобщее благо. Капитан удовлетворяет его просьбу. Естественноиспытателя на борту нет, так что хоть так пригодится; держать его взаперти накладно и хлопотно и все ж таки - несоразмерно его нынешней вине. Он не забыл своего друга Гвендокара - но Долгузар своей колдовской дрянью убил исполина и избавил всех от голода, а его, Фаразара - и от возможной смерти в волнах. Потому гулять бывшему старшему помощнику свободно, под присмотром ребят бара шкипера - все равно не сбежишь с корабля.

В новое занятие свое он, кажется, уходит с головой: то составляет подробную карту берегов и бухт Нового Света, то вздумал описать давешнего черного исполина и его отличия от северного горбача. Заговаривает мало с кем, часами сидит сычем у себя в каюте, даже своего всегдашнего слушателя Бэльзагара послал весьма грубо (последнее особо весело услышать от бара шкипера, чьи представления о грубости все ж отличаются от общепринятых). Ночью - не отходит от телескопа, возобновив вместо штурмана астрономические штудии, или по целым часам сидит болтается у бушприта, мотрит на море. Раз шкипер пересказывает раз со слов своих молодцев:

 

\- Мой матрос как-то решил, думаю, подойду поближе. Сидит, значит, этак на краю, где в море ёкнуться - раз плюнуть, и вертит в руках кинжал. Какой - да форменный, что они, орла на рукояти не узнают? Сидит, значит, и раз - вскинулся, обернулся и орет моему матросу: Что ты за мной ходишь? Оставь меня! Оставь меня в покое! И, значит, того... бегом с палубы к себе.

-Сыщики, мать их. Кого попроворнее ты не мог найти?

Бар шкипер только развеселился:

-Да я так и сказал. А он, значит, того... я, значит, в Северном уделе с полвека охотился и ни дикой утки не спугнул, а ежели чего больше нужно - я, того, не из храмовых, шпионить не умею!

 

И все. Больше Долгузар даже форменным кинжалом не светил, оружием не интересовался, свою угрозу в отношении капитана не пытался выполнить, наоборот - был вежлив сквозь зубы. Кажется, что что-то сломалось в этом высокомерном и неприятном человеке, но в изломы страдающей долгузаровой души капитан лезть не собирался - не мутит воду, и ладно.

 

***

 

Уже на третий день он извелся в тесной каюте, но провалялся еще неделю, рискнув выйти на палубу только тогда, когда уверился, что больше не упадет в обморок при малейшем напряжении, и от еды (жаркое из исполина, бульон из исполина, рагу из исполина, исполиново сало...) его прилюдно тошнить не будет. Левой рукой - как курица лапой, правая будет еще долго беспомощно болтаться на перевязке - приводит в порядок запущенный судовой журнал. Вносит туда последние перестановки: старший помощник Долгузар отстранен от должности по причине неподчинения вышестоящему начальству, штурман Аглахад назначен временно исполняющим обязанности помощника шкипера в связи с болезнью второго помощника Инзилира.

На выздоровление бара Инзилира надежды все меньше - да и как можно выздороветь от зимней старости, настигшей его после долгой отсрочки? Он сильно сдал еще до Лабиринта, и еще сильнее - после прохода в Западное море, когда самый холод был позади. Тогда он впервые сам заговорил о своей смерти. Капитан спросил тогда:

\- Зачем вы призываете себе на голову свою смерть, бар Инзилир?

\- Я...не призываю. Я знаю. Это она призывает меня. Я знаю - мне пора уйти...уйти самому... Когда мы говорили о колдовстве и воле Создателя - помните? Как я гладко говорил тогда... Знали бы вы, как я понимаю Короля. Как я понимаю Короля. Прошу вас, когда я умру - не хороните меня в море! Подождите до земли. Я умом понимаю, что это глупо. Я двести лет плавал по морям и на двести сороковом возненавидел их. Я ждал... я ждал, что мы увидим Врата Ночи. Это было бы - хоть что-то от павшего Запада, знак их присутствия в этом мире... Как видите, здесь только море, пожравшее все - дом, Запад Блаженных, даже живую землю. Как я хотел бы увидеть живую землю вместо этих скал. Мне пора... уйти самому - куда мне уйти? Куда ведут пути Людей, если они ушли и Создатель отвернулся от нас?

 

Неизбывное горе прорезалось тогда в его голосе, и капитан не мог не подумать: такое горе одно, без помощи болезни и жизни впроголодь и преклонных лет, способно свести человека в могилу.

 

Он заходит проведать бара Инзилира первым делом, как только выздоравливает сам, и почти не узнает в этом иссохшем существе - кости, обтянутые дряблой кожей в пигментных пятнах - своего доброго и гордого и полного сил и мудрости офицера, увенчанного седой короной волос.

Матрос, который за ним смотрит, вздыхает и разводит руками:

\- Да он все больше спит, бар капитан. Как говорит - все твердит о дороге, куда он вроде как сам должен ступить, но боится. Что все пути искривлены. О знаке еще, которого он вроде как ждал. Чтоб его не хоронили в море. И еще: "море пожрало все и последнюю надежду". Я ему пытался рассказать о вашей охоте... да вряд ли он меня слышал. Он и не узнает меня. Все зовет кого-то... незнамо кого, и говорит не по-нашему... по-нимрийски, что ли. Какой человек был, а! мудрец, и как долго прожил! - и его заморочили клятые нимри!

\- Они называют себя эльдар, - внезапно отзывается бар Инзилир, с яростной горечью твердя в никуда: Люме нин аута малленна атанва... Люме нин аута малленна атанва (*)! Если это и дар Единого людям, как горько принять его. Вы были правы, мастер Элронд - вы были правы, я был юн и глуп... а теперь я умру и не смогу сказать вам этого.

И плачет, не приходя в рассудок и не открывая глаз.

 

Капитан выходит от него с тяжелым сердцем.

Бара Инзилира после долгих лет настигло безумие зимней старости - предпоследнее и самое мучительное из проклятий их народа, плата за долгую жизнь, которую хотелось бы продлить еще дольше. Пять, десять, кому и пятнадцать лет перед смертью - почти неизбежные дряхлость и бессильные сожаления, слабость ума и рассудка. Как бар Инзилир собирается уйти самому - больше не дышать? силой воли остановить сердце?

 

Капитан Фаразар думает о прадеде, что советовал лордам и водил твердой рукой корабли по морям, караваны сокровищ - по бескрайним пустыням Юга: в старости бар Уругхиль сделался замкнут и нелюдим, все бормотал что-то про себя, все твердил о призраках нимерим, отравляющих его сон в столь выгодно приобретенной андунийской усадьбе. Не мог спать, чуть ли не сутками бродил по белым набережным Андуниэ - и нашел там свою гибель, утонул, бросившись в помрачении рассудка по широкой лунной дороге. Говорили, что он кричал тогда: "Анарсиль, дорога закрыта! Анарсиль!" - все звал человека, которого разорил тридцать лет назад, но даже прабабка не могла или не хотела сказать, что за дорогу закрыл ему тот давно забытый Анарсиль.

Он думает о бабке, когда-то первой красавице Арминалета: за десять лет до смерти она расколотила в доме все зеркала, не желая смотреть на свое увядание, приказала более не начищать до блеска кубки и прочий гладкий металл, избегала тихих озер, отказалась от поездок во дворец, где когда-то блистала красотой, но раза два в неделю ездила смотреть на воздвигаемую роскошную свою гробницу, где ее черты - неизменно прекрасной и вечноюной бари Бэхтиль в открытом платье по последней моде - все больше выступали из камня. Там же ее и нашли - мертвой. Слуги шептались, что дождь-де наполнил мраморную чашу будущего фонтана, где почтеннейшая бари Бэхтиль увидела свое отражение...

 

Он думает о деде, чьей смерти не видел никогда - бар Дайразар умер через два месяца после его злополучного отплытия на "Полярной Звезде", так и не дождавшись возвращения внука, даже в последнем своем, грустном и ласковом письме ни словом не сказав о близкой кончине. Впрочем, эта весть не задержалась; вернувшись в Роменну после зимы в Айняк-Ма, разжалованный в мичманы Фаразар получил их вместе: последнее дедово письмо и официальное извещение о смерти.

 

Он вспоминает мать и бабку Зори, учителей в Академии, блистательных Гимильхадовых капитанов - своих учителей на море; он пытается вспомнить еще - но не было такого, чтобы окружающие его умирали по-своему и в избранный час. Правда, в старинном "О возвращении в Срединные Земли", в хрониках Короля-Корабела говорилось о том, что тогда и жили дольше, и умирали легко (будто смерть может прийти вовремя!), а о проклятых десяти годах не было и речи. Но изданные после реформы языков копии старинных хроник обходили стороной вопросы жизни и смерти, а историю в Академии преподавали на редкость невнятно.

Были курсанты, искавшие у проверенных людей нимрийские подлинники и утверждавшие, что там-де и находится смысл жизни, но он по-нимрийски не читал и не хотел тратить время на мертвые языки, предпочитая географию и астрономию, которые не устареют никогда.

 

Почему это вспомнилось - потому что и астрономия, и география устарели, изменились, сошли с ума? Их путь отмечается точками на карте - широта и долгота, наверняка неточно измеренные, и вокруг - девственно-чистый пергамент, новый мир, о котором не известно ничего.

"Стремительный" по-прежнему следует великому течению. Не так уж и глупо плыть по течению, когда исход и так и так неизвестен; зато - ветер хорош.

Май идет на убыль, великое течение слегка отклоняется к теплому северу, но погода все равно зимняя. Похоже на мягкие, непостоянные, влажные зимы в прибрежных водах Северного Удела: частые шторма под секущую мелкую морось, редко когда - неяркое солнце днем, морозные звезды в холоде ночей. И чувство, словно возвращаешься домой.

Быть может, он только воображает себе, но как мало нужно, чтобы вспомнить о доме! Даже бар Инзилир сквозь закрытые двери каюты и пелену своего забытья почуял это сходство и, внезапно очнувшись, попросил вынести его на палубу. Сыпет мелкий дождик, но он не хочет ждать - и бар шкипер посылает за своей безразмерной дохой, сшитой, подобно лоскутному одеялу, из сотни шкур самолично добытого им во всех Уделах и провинциях разнообразного зверья. На палубе Инзилир, чуть не утонувший в этой меховой громаде, подставляет лицо мороси и молчит с полчаса, не сводя глаз с затуманенного горизонта.

\- Думаю, мы скоро прибудем.

\- Вы так думаете?

-Другой ветер, другие волны, - говорит он так просто, будто ответ является достаточным объяснением. В молочном свете утра он кажется своим же изваянием бледного мрамора, одним из портретов в галерее Открывателей, где первым – небесный странник Азрубел, и рядом сын его Ар-Индильзар, открывший путь на Остров. Странным образом, похудев, он кажется еще больше собой - будто душа яснее просвечивает сквозь истончившееся тело.

Капитан со стыдом вспоминает, что бар Инзилир бороздил море две с лишним сотни лет и знает биение волн, позывные ветров и тягу течений так, как ему, верно, уже не узнать никогда. Может быть, это пустые слова, как и разговоры об уходе - но хорошо бы Инзилир оказался прав. Сколько еще может быть моря?

 

К вечеру следующего дня проясняется, и закатное затишье разрывают резкие гортанные голоса, все ближе голосящие - хаа! хаа! хаа! - и вслед за криком из вечерней туманной дымки вылетают чернокрылые и белохвостые птицы.

Они вьются вокруг корабля, нисколько не боясь ни плавучей громады, обсиживают реи, садятся на плечи и лезут под руки марсовым. От неумолчного "хаа! хаа!" можно оглохнуть, и палубу после них матросам драить раза в два дольше - но никто не поднимает и не думает поднять руки против первых вестников близкой земли.

 

...В предутреннем сероватом свете в полгоризонта раскинулась цепь гор вместо привычной глазу плоскости океана; туман стелется по воде, и скалистые вершины будто парят в облаках. Что там - живой берег или опять каменная пустошь, остров или выдающаяся узкая часть материка?

За спиной загорается ледяной рассвет, алым раскрасив снежные склоны, густо-сизым проложив тени, и солнце встает, и "Стремительный" все мчится и мчится к земле. Сквозь гомон и мельтешенье птиц они видят выступающий мыс и видную издалека отмель; берег изломан почти под прямым углом, и к северу - цепь гор и пояс облаков, и запорошенные снегом травянистые предгорья полустепей, и холмы в редких пятнах вечнозеленого леса, и ленты рек, сверкающие под холодным солнцем, и к западу - видны одна за одной разделенные скалами глубокие бухты.

 

Они сходят на берег. Ноги слегка увязают в мелком черном песке, и кажется странным идти по твердой земле, что не качнется под ногами. "Стремительный" не смог подойти близко, остался за полосой отмелей и выступающих из воды круглых растрескавшихся валунов.

Капитан Фаразар осматривается, со странным спокойствием отмечая богатства и изъяны окружающей земли, как интендант ставит галочки в списке наличного имущества: защиты от ветра здесь нет, выход на берег не столь удобен, зато - свежая вода, вон родник меж камней; сосны невысоки и согнуты ветрами - далеко не мачтовые, но лучше, чем ничего; в редком прозрачном лесу, подступившем к полосе прибоя, прошуршала и не попыталась взлететь крупная бурая птица - охота будет легкой, раз они не боятся людей -

Налетает ветер - влажный и свежий ветер конца зимы, запах хвои и мха, и не прогревшейся до конца земли, и промокшей прошлогодней травы под ногами, и последнего ноздреватого снега, что вчера выпал, а сегодня растает, - налетает ветер и не несет с собой ни капли соли.

Щекам мокро - а дождя вроде нет... Но это ничего - вот, стоит рядом бар шкипер, мнет в руках сосновую веточку, и, запрокинув голову, смаргивает слезы.

\- А ведь я и не думал, что доживу... до живой-то земли. Чё ж нам так везет-то, а, бар Фаразар?

 

Шестеро матросов под командой боцмана уходят разведчиками - осмотреть окрестности на предмет места возможной стоянки; один из помощников боцмана ведет еще шестерых - на охоту, добыть на ужин что-нибудь помимо навязшего в зубах исполинова сала. Команда измотана после почти года в пути; надо стать лагерем на несколько месяцев, отдохнуть и корабль привести в порядок. Но возможно - не совсем здесь, на полосе отмелей, куда не подойти кораблю, среди низких холмов, где почти нет защиты от ветра. Он думает о бухтах уходящей на запад стороны острова - и все больше склоняется к тому, чтобы не задерживаться здесь надолго. Только, вернувшись на корабль, нужно бы рассказать бару Инзилиру - он порадуется вестям о долгожданной своей живой земле.

 

Думая об этом, капитан уж совсем не ожидает увидеть на берегу бара Инзилира собственной персоной - с помощью ходившего за ним Ибала он как раз устраивается под одной из скрюченных сосен. Ради вылазки на землю он облачился в парадный мундир, коротко стриженные седые волосы под холодным солнцем вспыхивают чистым серебром.

-Бар Инзилир, что за-

\- Прошу не гневаться на этого доброго молодца, бар Фаразар. Не мог же он ослушаться моего приказа!

\- Бар Инзилир, в вашем состоянии вам немедленно следует -

-В моем состоянии мне можно и не заботиться о моем состоянии, - и продолжает полушутя: - уверяю вас, что моя вылазка на сей неведомый остров окажется краткой. Давно, знаете ли, не был на берегу - а в дохе бара Нардубалика простудиться невозможно.

Бар Инзилир говорит легко, но в его речах и простых и изящных манерах проскальзывает едва скрываемое беспокойство. Он улыбается собеседнику, но смотрит будто бы насквозь - как выздоровевший, выйдя за ворота, оглядывается на госпиталь, как глядит на последний смотр солдат, что со службы возвращается домой.

Капитан первый нарушает молчание.

-Ну, бар Инзилир, премилое местечко - как вы и предсказывали. Надеюсь, вы скоро поправитесь.

-Я уже выздоровел. Я был болен, а теперь здоров. Вы видели - я чуть не сошел с ума тогда. Я всю жизнь боялся двух вещей - ослепнуть и сойти с ума, и вот... но я здоров.

Беда в том, что мы придаем слишком большую важность географии...географии физического мира, - бар Инзилир смотрит куда-то сквозь закат, и капитан пугается, что опять начался бред, но глаза старика смотрят яснее прежнего:

\- Впрочем, мы не знали иного: Черный Враг был на севере, а потом на востоке. С Запада Бессмертных был свет и корабли эльдар. А когда Запад погиб... Впрочем, я и тогда был уверен...в своем роде. Помните наш разговор о колдовстве? Я был вполне уверен... но мы слишком долго плыли вдоль холодных берегов, долго плутали в холодном море. Я... я ждал за проливом увидеть Врата Ночи и край Земли - хоть какой-то их знак. Я, видите ли, пал духом... я уверился - свет Запада погас, они ушли безвозвратно, оставив миру голые камни и голое море, оставив нам слепую удачу - жестокая насмешка в опустевшем мире... Но я ошибся. Я не там искал знака. Счастье - мне было дано увидеть свою ошибку. Они ушли, но воля Создателя осталась здесь, как незримая лампа. Да, как невидимая лампа - есть свет, но не видно источника света. Я думаю, свет Его чудес сияет и на востоке, если разыскал нас и здесь, совсем уж непонятно где.

Но простите, я заговорился, - продолжает он совершенно деловым тоном, - Думаю, теперь вы благополучно вернетесь в Пеларгир. Нужно же... рассказать обо всем.

\- "Вы"? А вы - собираетесь покинуть нас по дороге?

-Меня... меня ждет другое путешествие. Вы знаете.

\- Гм. Надеюсь, вы не отправитесь в путешествие прямо сейчас, не договорив?

-Не договорив...? О нет, нет, - отнекивается бар Инзилир, смеется прозрачным стариковским смехом. - К тому же мне весьма хочется досмотреть этот закат.

Капитан было собирается отойти в сторонку и не мешать старику любоваться на этот самый закат, но Инзилир окликает его:

\- Бар Фаразар! Знаете ли... я чрезвычайно рад, что "Стремительный" получил назначение...на восток. Мне не пришлось стать дезертиром.... вы - не ушли... на запад.

Я тоже рад, отзывается капитан, не сразу уяснив для себя, чему же он точно радуется - и бар Инзилир улыбается в ответ понимающей улыбкой заговорщика.

 

 

***

 

Потом оказывается, что посланный во главе разведчиков боцман вернулся и докладывает, что места не слишком удобны для долгой стоянки: берега текущей неподалеку речушки заболочены, из местного леса не построить дома и не починить мачт (последнее неудивительно: этот остров - или полуостров - щитом принимает все ветра великого течения). Капитан все больше склоняется к тому, чтобы заночевать здесь, на твердом берегу, и потом тронуться дальше и в лучшем месте разбить постоянный лагерь. Потом возвращаются охотники с полусотней настреляных серых птиц покрупнее индейки - говорят, что охота была легкая, раз людей те не боялись и даже не пытались взлететь. дожидается его с докладом. За этими хлопотами смеркается, и, возвращаясь к берегу, он совершенно уверен, что бар Инзилир вернулся на корабль - и в немалом раздражении узнает от часовых, что бар младший помощник-де приказал его не беспокоить.

 

Он лежит там же, где и лежал, закрыв глаза и отрешенно улыбаясь погасшему небу; в подмороженном воздухе не видно пара от дыхания, и доху подернуло инеем, и капитан, еще не дотронувшись до плеча старика, знаешь, что ощутит холод под сукном мундира - и случается именно так.

Бар Инзилир улыбается в своем окончательном сне, по своей воле и желанию ступив на столь желанную им дорогу.


	6. Годовщина

Он возвращается в столицу с востока, никаким, незримым, невесомым, скольженьем глубоководной рыбы, голым зрением и слухом на крыльях сна.

На тысяче рангар в глубину вьется меж холмов роменнская дорога, колышутся в мертвой воде увядшие за год травы, летит по дороге легкая черная тень корабля. Глубже, глубже в сумрак и черноту, не проницаемую светом, где город, который Город - еще над водой. Блистательный Арминалет, симфония злата и стекла и стали, огни его режут глаз, не освещая ничего, великие башни шпилями тычут в тяжелое небо, и надо всем этим - Храм, огонь над куполом горит багровым оком.

Город обречен, смерть нависла над ним волной с рваным гребнем, время кончилось, времени нет, волна застыла и все не обрушится, а он все мечется в последней суете, ищет - кого он ищет?

Их нет и не было никогда, родных и ближних в чужой западне столицы, ни сестры и ни брата, ни сына и ни дочери. Жена была у него, только Зори и есть у него, и он искал ее во всех дворцах и во всех годах Арминалета - и не мог найти.

Он искал ее - холодный огонь на краю причала, лазоревую искру в чаду и копоти роменнского порта, искал такой, как встречала его в последний раз: холодные руки и непокой в глазах, сложное платье не для прогулки в порт, лазурный атлас уже испорчен брызгами моря, и на щеках такие же брызги. Но Роменна была пуста, только трубы дымили - и ее не было там.

Он искал ее - смешливую и беззаботную хозяйку старинной усадьбы, однажды утром скормившую все их сливки приблудному рыжему коту с разбойничьей мордой - но их дом был на утесах Андуниэ, а западный берег уже накрыла тьма.

Все глубже, все дальше в прошлое, еще больше лет отсчитать назад, но и там нет ее - нежной девочки в венке привядших белых роз, заговорившей с ним под чинные фигуры менуэта - тогда она смеялась над Зигуром, и это никак не вернешь. В хрустальной галерее нет танцев, молчит роскошное и мрачное застолье, лишь Ее Величество кивает, узнавая - хоть при жизни не могла знать его. Серебряный свет, королева Ар-Зимрафель, последняя и прекраснейшая из королев - одна из всех видит Волну, и приветствует смерть как запоздавшего гостя.

Он возвращается в столицу с востока.

Мерцают свечи в полутьме гостиной, вспыхивают бриллианты дам, поблескивают нарисованные глаза духа с картины на стене: Алкар Светоносный, Арун-Мулькхэр, Владетель Пустоты, стрелой вырывается из беззвездной черноты, покров ее разодран и вьется за его спиной наподобие острых крыл, закрывших землю и солнце, и люди - массы людей не более муравья - приветствуют его в едином движении.

И, обращаясь к картине, незнакомая дама явной красоты и явной гордости читает нараспев:

О ты, всех Ангелов мудрейший, славный гений,  
О дух развенчанный, лишенный песнопений!  
Мои томления помилуй, Арун-Мулькхэр!

Владыка изгнанный, безвинно осужденный,  
Чтоб с силой новою воспрянуть, побежденный!  
Мои томления помилуй, Арун-Мулькхэр!

Влажны и туманны глаза, но жест не выходит за границы хорошего тона. Гости внимают священнодействию, гости знают точно: отступники обречены сгореть, но людям их круга подобает быть среди _посвященных_ , слушать слово Золотой Зари, самого Арун-Мулькхэра, чья сила несомненна, чье бессмертие близко. А если нет - что же, скепсис приличен всякому просвещенному человеку; если нет никакого Светоносного, то есть Армада, и в ее-то мощи не приходится сомневаться...

 

\- Да будет принят твой дар, Баттанбэль. - из угла говорит, как поет, Ломиндор из королевских архивов, Ломиндор Искусник, поэт и основатель вот этого кружка поэтов. - Но наш круг неполон. Где же сестра моя, черный ирис печали?   
Благожелательный и цепкий его взгляд пронизывает покровы стен и материи, называемой душа, и ищет - кого он ищет?

И Фаразар Инзидайри, поняв наконец, видит жену свою, Зори Инзидайри, миллион ее отражений в какой-то зеркальной галерее, двойники не бледнее оригинала, и все скользят на сто раз проклятое собрание _посвященных_. Зори в темно-лиловом, струящемся, зыбком, тяжелые кудри змеятся по белым плечам, глухим плащом окутали ее слова " _все свершится так, как свершится, Алкар вернется, весь мир осенит бессмертным своим крылом_ ", и он знает: Зори, всю жизнь самозабвенно менявшая наряды, этого плаща не скинет.

Зори в полутьме, полусне, счастливом мороке скорой победы, и чудится - шепчет его, Фаразара, имя, что-то про истинно вечную любовь и разделенную вечность, _все будет так, как должно, и даже лучше - если ты не оставишь меня..._

Мы будем вместе, Зори, связаны нераздельно и неизменно в пустоте Арун-Мулькхэра, мы с тобой клялись, Зори, одним сердцем и плотью одной до конца, клялись по гордому обычаю адунайм, никаких высших сил, ничьих владык не призывали в свидетели - только наших гостей на заре, и нашу землю, и море. Заря прошла, земля погибла, гостей уж нет, Зори, а море есть и останется нашим свидетелем -

и помянутое море Волной рушится на их головы.

 

***

 

Он просыпается от волны и долго не может понять, где он и что он. Ночь ясная, звездочки светят, нет тут никакой воды - остров Зеленый, бухта Ленивая на западном побережье, третий месяц на твердой земле. Ленивая - еще одно баковое прозвище, хоть матросам лениться и не приходится. Но после плаванья всё раздолье, дичь непуганая, уловы вдоволь, леса строевые, погоды не подкачали: большие ветра - по ту сторону гор, а здесь - неяркое солнце, внезапная мелкая морось, вихри то с гор, то с моря. По погоде - незнамо что, по календарю - 12 июля.

Годовщина.

Год назад в Пеларгире с утра было понятно, что скоро шквал: жарило нещадно, ночь упала в один миг и, накаленный то ли солнцем, то ли сразу Зигуровым огнем, в душной темноте налетел первый ветер бури. А к утру Волна пришла.

А здесь тихо. Вчера солнце светило с вымытого, совершенно весеннего неба, улов был, как обычно, хороший, местные гагары орали благодушно и резко, кружась над вытянутыми сетям, и тревога на этом необитаемом и невинном клочке земли была только та, которую они привезли с собой.

Говорят, что горе сближает, но в случившемся не было, не могло быть даже такой тени радости. После поминальной чаши все разошлись, особо не заговаривая друг с другом - как нарочно для того, чтобы каждому удобней было смотреть свой сон о Волне.

 

***

 

И насмотрелись вдоволь, думает капитан Фаразар, коротая вечер дня-через-год-после-Волны в небольшой, невеселой и привычной с корабля компании. У каждого есть собственный страшный сон о погибшей земле, увенчанный одной и той же волной с рваным гребнем - даже у никогда не бывших на Острове, даже - даже у Долгузара наверняка есть. Скучал же и он - не по людям, так по стенам пустого дома, да хоть по особо заваренному грогу в одном из модных заведений столицы.

...Хотя сейчас по Долгузару не скажешь, чтоб он по чему-то горевал. Разложил себе живописные принадлежности, пододвинул поближе горящую исполиновым жиром лампу и принялся за этюд. Изловленный объект изображения - огромный серый попугай местных лесов - сидит здесь же в живом виде, то и дело взвивается с импровизированного насеста, хлопает крыльями, квохчет, цокает, щелкает, трещит, раз за разом пытаясь выговорить человеческие слова, все больше "заткнись" да "молчи". Другого, видно, от художника не услышишь.

"Заткнись" и "молчи", впрочем, доставались только птице. Так-то бывший старший помощник, бывший зигуров шпион и недавний сомнительный герой охоты на исполина всё время на острове Зеленый был молчалив и, соответственно, очень мил. Гулял в одиночестве - на острове все равно не уйдешь - и коротал время за полезной деятельностью, словно вздумав заменить своей персоной всю академию наук.

После весьма неплохих карт звездного неба - хоть заново вноси в судовую роль астрономом - он внезапно обнаружил талант к рисованию и чуть не каждый день пополнял свою папку: зарисовки местных флоры, фауны и выловленных морских гадов, матросы за ремонтом корабля, судовой врач бар Имразор за рыбалкой (ближе к карикатуре), охота на исполина (запечатлен момент погони, еще героический) и множество пейзажей, - красками, цветной тушью и хорошей бумагой он явно запасся еще в Пеларгире.

Против этого капитан ничего не имел; к тому же, в отличие от долгузаровых экспедиций в льдистом проливе Лабиринта, этот приступ бурной деятельности никого угробить не мог бы. Воистину, жизнь на краю земли чудным образом исправляет нравы.

 

***

 

Вечер тянется дальше. Говорить особо не хочется. Аглахад с отчаянным упорством пытается читать одну и ту же страницу непонятной, судя по всему -нимрийской книжки; Долгузар рисует, вычерчивая каждое перышко на крыльях птицы; попугай орет, бар шкипер пьет, все громче барабанит пальцами по столу и не выдерживает:

-А нельзя сначала набить из него чучело, а потом заниматься рисованьем?

\- У птиц этого семейства совершенно особая форма крыла, никакое чучело этого не передаст, - Долгузар разъясняет это чуть не по слогам, будто осознав, что был в последнее время слишком мил и желая как можно скорее исправить промашку.

Попугай хлопает крыльями и орет еще громче. Бар шкипер отставляет кружку и явно присматривается, как бы половчей свернуть шею источнику шума. Аглахад, глянув на него, спешно начинает разговор:

\- Бар Долгузар, вы... вы знаете свое дело! Ваша техника - так, если я не ошибаюсь, преподают мастера школы Гамилькара-Старшего?   
\- Я учился у него самого - когда он еще вел в Академии свой класс изящных искусств.   
\- Вы...были в Академии?   
-Был. Первым в своем выпуске, - Долгузар чуть улыбается, как улыбнулся бы всякий выпускник при воспоминании о заслуженном почете.   
\- А...какого года?  
Долгузар называет год. Он гораздо старше, чем кажется; надо же, успел поучиться у Гамилькара!

\- Как странно, - Аглахад явно не готов выдерживать тон им же самим начатой светской беседы, - Мой дядя закончил Академию в том же году. Он обо многих мне рассказывал и свой курс помнил поименно... но почему-то я никогда не слышал о вас. Или тогда у вас было другое имя?  


Долгузар наконец удостаивает его взглядом, держа кисточку, как кинжал.   
\- Ваш дядя, верно был высокого рода?   
\- Как и я! - отбивает штурман. - К чему вы ведете?  
\- Только к тому, что люди высокого рода редко замечают кого-либо, кроме самих себя.

Тут оскорбляется уже Аглахад.

-Наш род никогда не кичился родословием!   
\- Ваш род; сказали бы сразу - наш высокий род, мое древнейшее и благородное семейство никогда не кичилось родословием! О нет - вы, авалтири, так же упиваетесь собственной древностью... похуже честных людей Короля. Вам высокое родство не потому дорого, что Король Людей, а потому, что преславный основатель династии был полунимри и вам хочется в наследство хоть каплю нимрийской крови, будто к ней сразу прилагаются нимрийские краса и мудрость! Вот она, ваша семейная гордость - лебезенье перед кровью чужаков. Ладно еще, если ваши родичи-авалтири до Волны не смогли разобраться, кому они верные, и - готов поспорить - сугубо по привычке ползали на коленях перед владыками бессмертных... но вы-то? Вам бы, бар Аглахад, поумнеть - Остров год как погиб трудами их владык... а вы все меряйте мир словами вашего дядюшки.

Разводит руками - чего, мол, с вас взять, картинно раскланивается и выходит, не попрощавшись, едва не сшибив открытую баночку с тушью. Аглахад придерживает ее рукой, чтоб не расплескалась и не запачкала рисунка.

И тишина.

Нарисованный попугай косит взглядом на своего беспокойного родича, только что обгадившего угол стола. Как живой, только тише. Зачем Долгузару вообще понадобились Зигуровы милости? Стал бы художником, рисовал бы птиц и пейзажи - красота же выходит! Да, и _возношения Владыке_ , и "Азрубела, венчающего Душу Йозайана Венцом Бессмертия", и Алкара Светоносного с черными крыльями и в сияющем венце, и Армаду до горизонта. С таким-то даром он не стал бы всю жизнь рисовать попугаев и корабли, дошел бы до самого верха, а наверху-

-Да он того... полукровка. - внезапно выдает бар шкипер. - Как взвился-то!  
-Полукровки столько не живут. - спорить не хочется совершенно, но Долгузар и для чистой крови адунайм оказался долгожителем.   
\- Может, прабабка какая, - пожимает плечами бар шкипер, залпом выпивает свою кружку и поднимается. - Да что это я... Полукровка или кто - что он, лучше станет, хоть ему Король в родичи? Охх... ну, пошел я, бывайте.

Капитан раздумывает, не пойти ли и ему спать, хоть видеть сны очень не хочется, и оборачивается на странный звук. Это смеется Аглахад, сначала неслышно, только чуть подрагивают плечи, потом громче и заливистей, смеется до того, что плачет, хлюпая носом и вытирая слезы добытым незнамо откуда носовым платком.

\- Бар Аглахад! Позволю себе полюбопытствовать, что-

\- А я представил себе мое семейство - по описанию бара Долгузара. Все - Верные, и все, разумеется, на коленях. - и растягивает губы в широкой улыбке висельника.   
\- То есть вы... не из них?  
Судя по их прошлым беседам, Аглахаду полагалось бы быть из очень, очень нимролюбивого семейства. Хотя он говорил как-то-  
\- Я-то, может, из них... а мое семейство - нет. И... всё. У моего отца была своя верность, ничего общего не имеющая - но, полагаю, не дело мне глухой ночью занимать вас воспоминаниями о чужой семейной истории.

Аглахад все держит улыбку, но горя никуда не денешь. Семейство и родная кровь - кажется, они с Долгузаром, того не зная, прошлись по самым больным местам друг друга.

\- Если захотите вспомнить вслух, слушатель у вас найдется. У меня, знаете ли, когда-то были родичи из ава- из Верных. Но они покинули Остров очень давно, и до расспросов так и не дошло. Между тем меня давно занимала мысль, откуда берутся такие люди, как вы.

\- Я не могу сказать за всех, глухо отвечает Аглахад, но я мог бы рассказать про себя и... моих родичей, если вы спросите. Я думал об этом - все лучше вслух и наяву, чем во сне и без возможности проснуться... Но я если б я знал, как рассказать!   
\- С начала.

И Аглахад, глядя куда-то в стенку, начинает с начала, стройно и не сбиваясь, будто сотни раз проговорив свою историю про себя.

-Итак, о верности и Верных. Мой отец был верен себе и своему веку - искусный в мастерстве, удачливый в делах, при нем гильдия золотых дел мастеров превратилась из собственно гильдии - вы знаете, империя-в-империи, монополия на роскошь, свой торговый флот... И со всем он управлялся легко, любил жизнь и гордился этим умением, ценил красоту - видели бы вы его коллекцию! Он собирал не столько вещи, сколько представления о красоте, от рукописей эльдар до божниц пустынников-бхевели, и в каждом экспонате мог найти нечто достойное восхищения...

Я как-то был свидетелем одного его разговора с клиентом, настроенным очень мрачно: Вечная Красота навеки ушла из мира, ибо люди отвернулись от нее, мир погряз в кичливой роскоши -   
\- Гм. Это он в золотой лавке говорил?   
\- Он пришел продавать, а не покупать - фамильную диадему белого золота. Отец против обыкновения пригласил его домой и сам накинул цену; он действительно умел ценить красоту... Он возразил тогда: что же мешает уважаемому гостю увидеть Красоту Небесную в созданиях земных? И не говорите мне, что ее там нет. Я многим богат, но я хотел бы показать вам мое несравненное и драгоценнейшее сокровище.  
И послал позвать из сада мою матушку.  
Я не думаю, что он шутил. Он очень ее любил - и был готов сделать все, чтобы создать ей наш уголок блаженной земли, где можно бы жить счастливо и не говорить о делах. И она... у нее получилось. Она была... очень добра, и красавица, и ласкова к каждому, и умела устроить праздник из ничего. К нам любили ходить в гости, когда праздники вокруг перевелись... Мы собирались почти каждый вечер, отец и старший брат как раз заканчивали с делами гильдии, сестра помогала матушке разливать чай, занимала гостей и пела, она очень любила петь - особенно шутливые песни. И никаких _нужных_ людей, с ними отец заканчивал днем, только друзья дома; ни слова о делах, политике или войне, только музыка, поэзия, изящные искусства - у нас даже свой театр был - путешествия, сады, философские споры, но чтобы не до горечи... Тихая гавань, вечерний маяк - мы собирались в такой круглой башенке, в самом деле похожей на маяк...

Аглахад улыбается, уйдя в память прошлого, а капитан вспоминает Арминалет и складывает наконец два и два:   
\- Так это ваш - "Полосатый Маяк"?  
Да, кивает тот. - Это было у нас. Вы бывали у нас?

Приходится отговориться, что вообще очень редко бывал в столице. Тоже правда, но не пересказывать же Аглахаду досаду офицеров на то, что "Полосатый маяк" - салон, говорят, премилый, беседы приятнее не найдешь, совсем не в духе "Золотой зари" или совсем уж эстетской "Черной луны", где через слово - _возношение Владыке, Зигур, Алкар-Мулкхэр, опять Зигур..._ Только маячок этот - за тремя ставнями и семью замками, и легче рабу поступить на королевскую службу, чем офицеру всего-то благородного рода, не знаменитости (к таковым относился и Фаразар Инзидайри) получить туда приглашение.

\- Храм уже задымил, - подает голос замолчавший было Аглахад, - все вокруг медленно сходили с ума, но дела гильдии шли как нельзя лучше, мы были вполне счастливы, отец считал это завидным умением - уметь устроить себе счастливую жизнь, несмотря на внешние обстоятельства; я и не смотрел. Я был юн, увлечен прогрессом, успешен в учебе, не стеснен в средствах, популярен у своих друзей - он перебивает себя мрачным смешком - в том числе потому, что мог с легкостью доставать запретные рукописи эльдар. Такая у нас была тогда мода.

Я не думаю, что мы стали бы изучать квенья, если б эльфийские языки не были запрещены: юношеская фронда, жажда тайного знания... Итак, мы выучили запретный язык, на пирушках между вином и музыкой читали вслух запрещенные поэмы и самым патриотичным образом над ними смеялись: героических жестов там было в избытке, а тактики и стратегии не водилось вообще. Или высший шик - втихую послать кого-нибудь на благородной квенья нолдоринва: там даже ругательства звучат как песня.

Один мой друг пошел дальше, увлекся искусством и закончил тем, что на квенья слагал гимны Зигуру; не то чтоб он боготворил колдуна, просто трактовал все в духе поэзии контрастов, мол, в разрыве между формой и содержанием и рождается напряжение творческой энергии... Впрочем, храмовым до содержания не было никакого дела, а форма была запретна; он закончил на алтаре, я слышал, что до самого ножа кричал - на квенья, верю, что не свои стихи...

Но я опять отвлекся.

Мой отец знал о моих упражнениях и не одобрял их, но не запрещал ничего, считая меня достаточно благоразумным для того, чтобы не навлечь на нас неприятностей.

У меня же.... я иногда зачитывался этими старыми свитками до потери здравого смысла и стыдился своей отсталости перед просвещенными друзьями: ну кому, в самом деле, придет в голову строить жизнь по сказкам о Принцессе-Соловей, Златовласке и Черном Сердце? А у эльдар вся история была такая, как в сказке: Враг - черный и ужасный, герои - без страха и упрека, девушки - только прекраснейшие на свете, слишком много чудес, и подвигов, и героических слов. Всё архетипы, чистая эпика, признак неразвитого сознания времен распадения родоплеменного строя - мы-то, разумеется, знали жизнь и знали, что всего этого в жизни не бывает...

В таком виде я отправился в колонии и первым рейсом попал в Умбар. Это было - " _вьются стяги и трубы звенят, возвещая рассвет новой жизни"_ , парад Короля, колокол на башне Звездочетов, морские врата распахнуты, на флагмане паруса алые с золотым, и вся империя, вся мощь ее и слава проходят перед тобой по струночке, и ты сам - малая часть всего этого, солнечного, сияющего, четкого, непобедимого...

Я видел, разумеется, жизнь в Грязном квартале, новости из столицы приходили без опозданий, храм умбарский опять же под боком, не забудешь - но гарь ветром сносило в море, я привычно ужасался новостям и отбрасывал всякие мысли о них. Если особо не думать, в Умбаре сложно не проникнуться идеей империи. А мне очень хотелось не думать.

А потом нас отправили на юг, обеспечивать мир и порядок, старожилы острили - "хлебнуть кровушки" - и не солгали ни словом. Я понимал, что это тебе не морской парад, но горел желанием выполнить свой долг; о _новой тактике_ я тоже знал - разумеется, в Академии нам преподавали артиллерийское дело...

Опять замолкает, а капитан не может не подумать об относительности любого "разумеется". Вроде не так давно на "Стремительный" впервые устанавили пушки с недавно запущенных зигуровых заводов. Как ворчали тогда старые моряки: пороху место в горном деле, а вовсе не на войне; до этого мы побеждали честно, лицом к лицу, а стрельба огнем - оружие трусов, под предлогом сбережения крови адунайм наши войны превратятся в бойню, где на одной стороне - мясники, на другой - не более чем скот! Но недовольства были быстро закончены, и уже для Аглахада артиллерия - это "разумеется".

Помянутый Аглахад все ни слова.   
-Куда вас отправили-то?  
-А на восстание черноголовых.   
Здесь уже можно ничего не говорить. О том, какое пекло устроили на месте самозваной столицы Юга, знали, кажется, все, кроме завсегдатаев столичных гостиных _\- севернее Умбара не несешь ответа за дела южнее Умбара._

Штурман заговаривает вновь, ровным и выцветшим голосом.

-Я знал про _новую_ тактику, но мы попали на _новейшую_. Сожгли побережье зигуровым огнем - и вся война. Их столица была расположена вдали от моря, - что же, мы поднялись по реке... Огня было достаточно. Я исполнил свой долг и совершил свой подвиг, и был ранен, все как полагается юному герою. Матушка еще беспокоилась, почему я долго не выздоравливаю...

Думаю, я свыкся бы со службой в колониях, как свыкались многие до меня. Но дальше меня призвали не в колонии. Дали отпуск, и домой прислали - на гербовой бумаге, золотыми чернилами...  
\- Приглашение в Армаду?  
\- Оно самое. И разговор с отцом: он надеется на мое благоразумие; я же знаю, как важна для дела милость королевского дома; никто не заставляет меня продолжать службу в военном флоте; Географическое Общество, скажем, собирается на Запад чуть не полным составом, почему бы мне не устроиться туда картографом или астрономом, я же хотел посмотреть свет?  
Я в самом деле мечтал увидеть земли бессмертных, и родных я не хотел подвести. И соблюсти честь, разумеется; достойно служить Королю, уважать родителей, выполнить желание любимой - все честь по чести и всё вело в Армаду. А против этого - полузабытые сказки да смутное осознание, что если отправлюсь на запад - пропаду безвозвратно, не сумев понять, что потерял...  
Я знал, что не смогу объяснить это отцу. И как было объяснять? Если б я ужаснулся и подал голос, когда в Храме сожгли первую жертву, когда мы жгли Сонгъе, наконец! Но я молчал тогда.   
И ради чего восставать? Ради гимнов Всевышнему из старых книг давно ушедшего народа? Я видел гнев стихий, и орлов Запада, и разящие насмерть молнии - и если Всевышний есть, осталось ли у Него для нас что-нибудь кроме гнева?  
Мы уже объявили войну, нам уже ответили молниями; отказом я ничего не добьюсь, только семью подведу под нож; не разумнее ли тогда, по заветам отца, извлечь лучшее из худшего?

Итак, я сидел в библиотеке, листал - да вот ее и листал - показывает потрепанный том у себя в руках - вот, "брешь в доспехах судьбы". Я думал о том, как счастливы были герои этой повести: голос судьбы они слышали явно, ни сомнений, ни моих... обстоятельств у них не было, шли себе и шли до конца. А я заранее знал про себя, что сил у меня не хватит, и заранее ненавидел себя за это. И я... взмолился незнамо кому: если здесь и в "Беседах с Андрет" - правда, сильнее правды короля и права сильного, если в мире есть хоть что-то, хоть кто-то кроме Короля и Зигура и права сильного... дай мне знак, раз я не могу решиться сам!

И... он зажмуривается, задерживает дыхание - я получил свой ответ.

\- Вы видели Волну?  
Говорят, такое бывает у высоких родов, у всех, в ком есть хоть капля таинственной королевской крови.   
\- О нет, напротив, это было... как вспышка света, и я увидел Всевышнего в его силе и славе, и нашу землю - преображенную, истинную, как ей и должно было быть, и нашу истинную славу - а не то, что мы сделали из себя, тиранов всего мира, слуг на алтарях пустоты. И это было так ярко и так резко, и так больно видеть разницу... я не видел Волну, но теперь знал точно, что мы творим безумство и призовем себе на голову еще большее зло. Тогда я думал - Зигур с уходом армии захватит власть, и все продолжится как было и еще страшнее...

Видеть-то я видел, а спасти не смог никого.  
В разговоре с отцом я упирал на логику, говорил о безумии Храма, нашей... политике в колониях, городах, искореженных под военные заводы. Он мне ответил: как можно бросать родину в решающий час, и кто же будет поправлять дела, если все здравомыслящие люди бросят всё и сбегут на восток? Я ни до, ни после не слышал от него таких пламенных речей.

Я спросил: разве это почетно - сгореть? Мы были удачливы, но сколько семей уже погибло по доносу или на алтаре? И как можно поправить дела под рукой бессмертного колдуна, который - все знали - останется на Острове и, чего доброго, возьмет власть в свои руки?

Вот тогда он пришел в ярость. Если я думаю, что он не способен обеспечить безопасность своей семьи от какого-то колдуна, я волен бежать туда, где мне спокойней. Он-то ни за что бы не признал Зигура богом...

Моя матушка только плакала от моей черной неблагодарности, сестра тоже: у нее был жених, один из моих товарищей по Академии, офицер из старинного морского семейства; она боялась, что помолвка будет разорвана при первом известии о моем бегстве.

Я ведь... оставил службу. Наверно, это можно назвать дезертирством. Я разделил бы с ними смерть, но больше не мог разделить безумие, и я... пошел до конца.

С отцом мы, впрочем, помирились. Он здраво рассудил, что если я останусь на Острове и буду говорить, как я говорил - всех нас подведу под нож. А живой и здоровый младший сын, пусть и рассорившийся с семьей, устраивал его гораздо больше, чем погибший нехорошей смертью и утянувший с собой его, маму, сестру, брата и его семейство. Потому он предпочел отставить в сторону наши... мировоззренческие несогласия и помог мне уехать. На его корабле. Под чужим именем. Навсегда.

И я уехал. Жил тихо, когда в Лебяжью заходил роменнский пакетбот - писал письма от того же чужого имени. Не знаю, к чему это было - на северном направлении почту особо не просматривали, а при желании золотая стража нашла бы меня и так... но это было одним из условий отца.

-Но почему в Лебяжьей, а не в Пеларгире? Золотые там всегда были смирные, грозить вам ничего не грозило, и полгорода клялись князю Нимрузиру - из ваших же, Верных.

Аглахад грустнеет еще больше.

\- Ничего не грозило преданным королевским подданым _или_ отщепенцам, а по указу Ее Величества я не проходил, семья-то на Острове.

Некий резон в его словах был: по громкому указу Ее Величества, быстро прозванному "указом об отщепенцах", золотая и храмовая стража более не преследовала навсегда уезжающих в колонии севернее Умбара или вовсе высылала предполагаемых врагов Короля, но и в том, и в другом случае уезжали обычно целыми семьями.

\- Я не хотел обращаться к кругу князя Нимрузира: у отцовой гильдии в городе была дурная слава. И... я не хотел видеться со своими друзьями на кораблях королевского флота, ни с кем, кто знал меня раньше. Как ни крути, я со всех сторон оказывался предателем, - службы, семьи, родины. Любви, кстати, тоже. Любви! - он как-то странно закашливается и, отдышавшись, продолжает разговор:

\- У меня тоже была невеста. Ломинзиль, младшая дочь адмирала юго-западной эскадры. Ее отец, несомненно, предпочел бы кого-нибудь из морского семейства, но я был одаренный офицер из высокого рода - и потому был признан достойным. А она - думаю, она просто любила меня. Она, хоть родилась и выросла на Острове, была самого умбарского нрава... и красавица. Мы разделили общую любовь к морю, мечтали дойти до края земли, не уточняя, впрочем, сторону света - вдвоем, да хоть на ее корабле. У нее, разумеется, был свой корабль, "Морская дева", команду только забавляло это имя: зачем нам, мол, милости морской девы, раз ее соперница теперь бороздит моря?  
Когда пошли только первые слуги о походе на Валинор, она... я я знал, что она мечтала о нашей свадьбе на бессмертных берегах.  
Я пришел к Ломинзиль, пытаясь убедить ее уехать; она не хотела переживать по поводу временных трудностей в преддверии великой победы - я говорил точно так же не так давно. Тогда я попросил ее...ради нашей любви. Она вспыхнула: кто я тебе, дева из твоих нимрийских сказок, кто пойдет за женихом на край света по его первому слову? Или ты думаешь, что я ради твоей трусости откажусь от мечты моего народа и своей?   
Она сказала тогда: рано или поздно ты пожалеешь о том, что не был с нами. Ты вернешься ко мне. Дряхлым стариком ты вернешься ко мне!  
Так мы распрощались. И, верите ли, я верил в возможность этой встречи. Как Армада ушла, я рванулся из Лебяжьей в Пеларгир... я думал, что если Зигур потерпит поражение - может быть, мне будет кого встречать в Пеларгире.   
Но вместо этого пришла Волна, а я оказался на вашем корабле. Все остальное вы знаете.

-Да, кивает капитан, знаю, - и все же после вашей повести не буду притворяться, что понимаю вас до конца. Я встречал многих молодых офицеров с похожими жизнеописаниями, и все они, насколько я знаю, оказались в Армаде и сгинули. А вы перерешили все - из-за, простите меня, малости; это и удивительно.   
\- Малость, повторяет Аглахад, - иногда мне кажется, что всем нам и не хватило самой малости. Мы были благим народом; мы остались великим народом и, наверно, должны были сохранить рассудок и понять, что вряд ли нужно вверять государство колдуну - позавчерашнему врагу, вчерашнему заложнику; что вряд ли можно достичь бессмертия через такое количество смертей... Простые мысли, но мне, чтобы понять, понадобилось прямое вмешательство свыше. Я думаю, много кто понял, куда идет великий Гимлад, но почти всех держало что-то, самые высокие чувства: любовь к родине, верность присяге, гордость адунайм... Я тоже любил и хотел быть верным Королю - но все это расползлось, как гниль, как зыбучий песок под ногами, не до мудрости: скорее уж нужно было быть самым безумным, чтоб отбросить всю прежнюю жизнь. Но ради чего оставлять ее? Верные, настоящие Верные, круг князя Нимрузира, знали и так знали, что выше верности Королю. Почему же мне, одному из многих недостойных, выпала эта милость - увидеть явно и понять, хоть очень горько понять одному... а других, лучше меня, без всякой опоры утянуло на дно? Я очень путано излагаю, но думаю, вы понимаете, о чем я.

Понятно даже слишком хорошо.

У него, Фаразара Инзидайри с андунийских берегов, не было никакой опоры в виде знаков судьбы и прочего; держался за любовь, присягу, дедову усадьбу, хранящую память их несчастливого рода - а чем еще было дышать в провонявшем гарью воздухе столицы?

\- Я хорошо понимаю вас - но вы беседуете с живым опровержением вашей теории. Я бы отправился с Армадой, что бы я об этом не думал. Повел бы корабль на Запад, исполнил бы приказ Короля... у меня и стяг есть, как полагается, - златой Азрубел, поражающий дракона смерти. Жена вышила. Но я, как видите, здесь. Если вам неловко обсуждать мою персону - на восточный берег занесло много кого не из праведников. Вот, скажем, хорошо вам знакомый бар Долгузар - ума не приложу, зачем (разве что в кунсткамеру для коллекции) он понадобился вашему Вседержителю живым. Хоть вы и пытались это исправить...

У Аглахада хватает совести залиться краской и потупить взор, но отвечает он, явно повеселев:

-И, к счастью, потерпел полное поражение. Я не знаю, бар Фаразар, могу только надеяться - что еще делать-то? Мы были близки к самоистреблению, Остров погиб... но наш народ останется жить. В Пеларгире, Умбаре, в _Азразайан_ - будут жить. Я... часто думал, почему одни - да, другие - нет, думал, найду ли в горе хоть какое-то благо… но так только растравляешь рану. Я только и мог вспоминать отца и надеяться, что... - Аглахад кривится, отворачивается и меняет тему: - Он-то умел говорить об абстрактном благе, хоть и в шутку! Сказал как-то: люди творят благое из трех побуждений - когда любят и желают добра, когда желают от тебя что-то получить... и когда не знают, во что ввязались.

-Прекрасная формулировка! - объявляет капитан, сворачивая в шутку еще один разговор об высоких материях - так как-то спокойнее. - И главное, универсальная. Прямо скажем, я рад, что вы оказались на корабле, хотя вам судить, оказалось ли это благом для вас... но если б я знал, во что ввязываюсь!

 

***

 

Распрощавшись с Аглахадом, выслушав от него сто благодарностей на тему того, что на сердце полегчало, и поняв, что впору благодарить за то же самое, Фаразар выходит под звезды.

Над головой - чужой рисунок безымянных созвездий, звезду Азрубела видно где-то далеко на северо-западе - не здесь. На севере они стали бы вестниками, почти как Азрубел; новости, правда, не о будут не о спасении и помиловании, а скорее наоборот. Впрочем, им как возможным горевестникам удивительно везет: "Стремительный" обошел полмира без единой потери, даже бар Инзилир сам ушел, как хотел, добравшись до зеленой земли - хватит ли удачи еще на полмира?   
С чего-то вспоминается собственная угроза небу, которую когда-то он проорал в некотором помрачении рассудка в тот дикий шторм: _прокляну тебя, раз пойдем на дно, если хоть один матрос погибнет на море!_

Вряд ли вседержитель озаботится тем, как о нем думает один человек из проклятого народа, и кинется выполнять его, капитановы, условия! А им между тем везет - все живы, включая его самого, и _этот_ вопрос интересует его более всего. Капитан Фаразар хорошо разбирался в охоте на исполина и знал, что удар исполинова хвоста разбивает шлюпки в щепу, а он получил по голове – и уцелел. Чудо, можно сказать – только зачем оно понадобилось Аглахадову вседержителю?

Так и тянет возопить к звездному небу: я, в отличие от Аглахада, вовсе не был просветлен, не читал нимрийских книжек, не искал знаков судьбы - я-то тебе зачем нужен?

Чужое небо мерцает звездочками и не дает ответа, как и положено неодушевленному природному объекту.   
Знак, если подумать, хороший.   
Явный знак, что он еще не до конца сошел с ума по метафизике.


	7. Возвращение в пустыню

Судя по звезде Азрубела и прочим звездам, они где-то ближе к северу; судя по пейзажам за бортом, они в пустыне. И это все, что определенного можно сказать об их местонахождении. Через два почти полных года пути «Стремительный» встречают знакомые звезды и незнакомая линия берега где-то там в середине Великих Пустынь на крайнем юге материка.

Море, переходящее в море дюн, ряды барханов до горизонта, между двумя пустынями - песчинка корабля, меньше самой малой точки на карте. За десять дней пути вдоль гибельного берега только и разницы, что белесые дюны вылиняли в ржавые, кое-где вылезли из песков невысокие кряжи скал – хоть какое разнообразие в пейзаже, а молочный туман, наползающий ночью после дневной жары, сменился просто жарой днем и ночью.

«Стремительный» вырулил в это дивное место напрямик и налегке, избегая берегов после приключений в Офирском проливе. Царек местного прибрежья, хорошо помнившего предыдущие визиты Королевского флота, чуть не запер своими галерами проход - припомнить адунайм все хорошее; еле прорвались, расстреляв все снаряды из всех пушек.

Но теперь - возвращение где-то близко, где-то близко, невыводимо ни по картам и ни по приборам - береговой линии не узнать после Волны, секстант меряет звезды с неизвестной в случае искривления земли погрешностью –и неопределенность этого "близко" сводит с ума, сушит горло не хуже жгучих ветров с побережья.

 

***

 

Тем неспокойным утром море пошло бурунами, берег задернуло плотной дымкой: поземкой меж островерхими дюнами ползло белесоватое облако песка и пыли. К скрипу снастей и гулу моря добавилось неумолчное хуур-хуур-туу – рев осыпающихся дюн, голос ревуна, суховея, злого дыхания пустыни - пыльного ветра-отравника, знакомство с которым ни на суше, ни на море не сулит ничего приятного.

И уже была команда сменить курс и уходить от берега, как с орлиного гнезда заорал дозорный бессвязно и не по чину, то ли "домой", то ли "ахой", то ли ой-ёёёй-

Утром семьсот двадцать пятого дня плаванья капитан Фаразар видит за пылевой завесой крепость на скалистом холме, флаг Йозайана на высочайшей из башен.

Палуба уходит из-под ног, чудится: дошли, добрались, заложив изряднейший крюк, - вот она, земля бессмертных, земля короля Фаразона, Владыки Запада, и его штандарт реет над холмами! Бухает в горле сердце, в глазах двоится и дробится свет, лезут слезы, мешая смотреть, и капитан смахивает их и наводит подзорную трубу –

Вот - крепость у самой границы блуждающих дюн, крайняя башня боком зарылась в песок, как мелкий ялик в слишком злую волну, волнорезы разворочены, ни корабля в опустевшей гавани – лишь черные остовы гниют в прибрежной пене. Гавань снесло, а крепость цела – знакомая крепость...

Форт Крайний, дыра и захолустье, кошмар каждого солдата, граница колоний и законов Гимлада, дальше – только дикари и бесконечные, безводные пустыни юга!

Форт Крайний, конец королевского тракта – после прибрежной крепостцы слепой отросток дороги упирается в высохшее русло безымянной речки, где на приисках рабы из низших гребут песок в поисках холодных пустынных алмазов – единственного интереса адунайм в этой пустыне.

 

Форт Крайний, виденный двадцать лет назад на патрульном рейде умбарской эскадры - но тогда они правили на юго-восток и там и оказались, а теперь шли домой и на Запад Бессмертных – а причалили к той же дыре.

 

***

 

А из крепости им жидкий салют из одной пушки, на который после приключений в Офирском проливе вовсе нечем ответить, а из крепости высыпал народ, и встречает их сам комендант форта, пробравшийся к самым сходням по скользкому от воды причалу – что за торжественная встреча для одного корабля!

Едва дав дорогим гостям сойти на берег, скороговоркой приветствует, наскоро представляется - Улбар Халтарион в чине армейского капитана - и с места в карьер:

\- Добро...добро пожаловать в Крайний! Какие...какие вести из метрополии?  
Замечательно. Они тут что, вообще ничего не знают?  
-Бар Улбар, скажите сначала - какие вести до вас уже дошли?  
-Нет у меня никаких вестей, что за ними – пешком ходить? – сходу огрызается тот, махнув рукой на останки своего флота.

Хороша отговорка – что, нет на свете дальней курьерской службы и сигнальных маяков, вестового кречета нельзя послать?

-Бар Улбар. У меня к вам плохие новости.

-Война проиграна? Да что уж, ясно. Иначе б мы тут не куковали, - вздыхает тот со спокойствием обреченности.

-Не только это. Не только. Если кратко: Война проиграна. Король и Армада сгинули бесследно. Тот шторм два года назад – в ту ночь под Волной погиб Остров. Сейчас там море. Мы с запада, мы видели это своими глазами.

Бар комендант отступает на шаг, глядя на горевестника пристально и зло.

-Вы говорите как авалтири и враг Короля. Какой запад – вы явились с юго-востока! Еще скажите, что земля круглая, а тот шторм – их возмездие!

Вот только б Аглахад, замаячивший за его плечом, сейчас помолчал, но увы –

\- Бар комендант, простите за вмешательство, но это истинная правда. Остров погиб. Земля теперь круглая – это доказано точно. Мы вышли из Пеларгира и шли на запад, не встретив ни Острова, ни Вали...земли бессмертных – и оказались здесь.

И все это истинная правда, сказанная чистейшим выговором авалтири, от которого Аглахад так и не избавился за два года плаванья.

\- А то я не слышу – северная ложь; много у вас еще нимрийских шпиков на корабле? – бар комендант смотрит еще злее, его башибузуки из туземной роты подступают ближе, явно готовясь выразить неудовольствие своего командира любым доступным им способом.

...Немного не таким представлялось ему возвращение на родину.

\- Улбар Халтарион, вы обвиняете меня во лжи? Я вам что, храмовый, чтобы в этом лгать? Я вышел из Пеларгира 19 июля 3319 года по приказу лорда-наместника восточного берега Азаргела Умбарского с целью получения сведений о положении Острова, хотите – шлите гонца подтвердить мои слова!

При упоминании вышестоящей инстанции бар комендант с чего-то обмякает, отпуская злобу:

\- Какой гонец? Мы тут того... заперты. С берега незаметно, а так – наглухо. На север дальше Уступного ущелья не пройдешь. Пустынники, мать их. После Волны как сбесились. Только и живем, что им, стервецам, нет резону нас штурмовать – пустыня уже их, а никуда не денешься. Флот наш - вон он, флот. Отстроили было бот, да и его первый шторм посадил на скалы.

\- А... Алмазная? Красный Рог? Маяк на Игольном мысе?

\- Алмазная... у бара Даурхиля - он там бывший начальник гарнизона – спросите, как Алмазная. И Маяк... не наш. Но что ж я – с возвращением! добро пожаловать в Крайний! Да вы проходите. И не обессудьте за недоверие – кому ж, извиняюсь, охота верить вашей правде?

После соленого ветра прибрежья они входят в форт, в холодноватый проем ворот и дальше, сквозь первое кольцо стен, где беленые казармы, склады, бани и кузница, где у фонтана - целая роща финиковых пальм и вечные овцы, дальше, во вторые врата, на раскаленный добела внутренний двор медового камня в обрамлении привычно неприступных башен.

На флагштоке полощется выцветший флаг, вокруг площади вместо садов врезаны огороды, редко маячат часовые на стенах – за два года в колониях явно много что изменилось и мало что – к лучшему.

\- И вы здесь...два года без единой вести? Без подкреплений и поставок?

\- Ну что ж, привычно вздыхает бар комендант, - а что делать-то? Здесь, считай, тихо – никуда не пройдешь, но хоть на приступ не лезут. Хоть овец воровать пытались... Запасов у нас на положенные четыреста человек, а гарнизон еще к войне поурезали до двухсот, и после Волны...поубавилось – здесь же лежат, в холмах. Остались вот - семьдесят восемь солдат, двенадцать женок, десятеро мелких. И хозяйство еще - обходимся... Я все про вашу весть... Я ведь так и думал. Того и боялся. Но, знаете, приказ Короля – держать крепость, а других не было. У меня ж еще полгарнизона черномазых – им-то я что скажу?

 

***

 

И вот капитан Фаразар стоит этаким горевестником перед примолкшей крепостью, думая, что сказать.

Все собрались здесь: бар комендант, невысокий, седоватый, посмуглевший ровно в цвет своих стен; рядом – начальник гарнизона бар Даурхиль, угрюмый и поджарый, будто выдубленный горячим дыханием суховея; пара младших офицеров в выцветших алых плащах, дальше рядовые –два десятка адунайм да остатки туземной роты, кузнец, мастеровые, полудикие пастухи, косматые погонщики верблюдов, из ниоткуда просочившиеся черноглазые шустрые дети. От больнички пришли жены адунайм, суровые статные дамы, каждой из которых под силу выгнать на работу взвод туземцев или управиться с небольшим военным округом; чуть особняком - солдатские женки из местных: платья по третьегодишной умбарской моде, смуглые лица открыты, но ни волоска не выбьется из-под расшитых покрывал.

Под резким солнцем, выжигающим все полутона, лица собравшихся кажутся высеченными из камня. Безвестные строители империи, пережившие ее славу, запыленные лица забытой крепости, лица возвращения, пусть не такого и не туда. Он готов полюбить все этих людей, всех и каждого.

Это - родина, все, что осталось от нее. Не красота идеального государства, где закон, обычай и свободная воля когда-то едино стремились к общему благу, не гордая мощь величайшего воинства этого мира, не величие и блеск Арминалета, не белые набережные Андуниэ и красновато-рыжие – Роменны, не усадьба на западном берегу, где Зори ждет его возвращения –забытая крепость посреди пустыни. Форт Крайний, пыльная дыра Гимлада и все же Гимлад, возвращение домой и доказательство бесповоротной гибели дома. Родина. Все, что осталось от нее.

За двумя кольцами стен ярится суховей, гонит пыль по обветренным комням. То ли солнечный удар, то ли в замкнутый двор занырнул отравник-ветер, заморочив рассудок горячим дыханием бреда – но на миг ему чудятся жаркие крылья за спиной, рука Единого, о которой мастер поговорить Аглахад, великое и страшное касание Судьбы, на семи морях сохранившей их для этого часа.

Глаза слезятся и в горле першит – клятый ветер! Эти люди заслужили благую весть Азрубела, но на «Стремительном» никто не тянет на Азрубела. Великий герой не спустился со звезд, бессмертная Армада не вернулась с победой на смертные берега, из-за Серых гор не пришел тяжелый бриг с солдатами и провиантом – только они и явились, усталые вестники с заблудившегося корабля.

Что же, в самом деле, говорить?

Им повезло почти домой вернуться, все невредимы, ни один матрос не погиб в море – что же, в духе авалтири воздать хвалу неизвестно кому за то, что стали счастливым исключением из судьбы своего же народа?

Им повезло обойти вокруг ныне круглого света, едва обозначив на картах контуры новых земель – с восторгом вещать об открытых дорогах, ведущих к началу пути, как змея, изогнувшись, кусает себя за хвост?

Им не повезло морем пройти над Островом, увидев его безвозвратную гибель - плакать ли о гибели дома, забыв о всякой надежде?

Он решает говорить возможно короче: и так слишком долго думал.

Фаразар Инзидайри, полномочный капитан малого фрегата «Стремительный» ныне несуществующей роменнской эскадры ныне сгинувшего Королевского флота, говорит о приказе лорда-наместника Азаргела Умбарского и их поспешном отплытии через семь дней после Волны, о кривизне горизонта и новых звездах, о пустом море на месте Острова, о пустом море вместо Запада Бессмертных, новых землях вместо края земли. Он говорит: Остров погиб и владыки бессмертных сгинули, оставив им новый – кривой – мир. Нет края земли и запретных путей, дороги открыты, пусть и пустынны и неведомы кораблям.

Впрочем, вряд ли это кого-то утешит.

Дальше все теряется как в тумане, как душном вихре всерьез налетевшей бури. Только помнится, как на ветру заело королевский штандарт при попытке приспустить флаги, как гремел траурный марш без последнего заздравного припева; только и врезался в память тот чернокожий десятник из туземной роты, небось еще мальчишкой привезенный из джунглей Офира - рыдающий навзрыд о погибшей земле богов, о доме своих господ, доме морского народа, что погиб, погиб, погиб и не восстанет никогда!

 

***

 

Наутро бар комендант созывает совет офицеров для более связного обмена новостями. Жизнь в этих широтах начинается до рассвета и вымирает на самые жаркие полдня, потому завтрак подали как раз на рассвете: твердый сыр, свежие фиги, каша желтого пшена и соленая рыба, к которой никто со «Стремительного» не притронулся, наевшись этого добра за полтора года подножного корма. Потом перешли в летний зал советов, где капитан уже успел кратко изложить их маршрут вокруг (как вчера окончательно выяснилось) круглого света; бар комендант особо попросил захватить с собой карты и рисунки новых земель – «чтобы уж, знаете, не совсем за упокой начинать».

Теперь, после капитанова доклада, пора бы излагать за упокой. В каменной зале пока прохладно, но и сюда пролез не по-рассветному жаркий луч, разрезав на свет и тень висевшую на стене карту колоний. Карта как карта, не всеохватная: гравер и саванны Офира, и Офирский пролив, и непролазные джунгли на юго-востоке материка вынес далеко за пределы карты и обозначил стрелочками, а юг ограничил землями адунайм, Алмазным Даром на краю великих пустынь.

Солнце так заливает пергамент, что почти не разобрать знакомых названий: форт Крайний на границе дюн и каменистой пустыни; семьдесят три лиги к северо-западу – крепость Алмазная, еще девяносто лиг к северу – форт Красный Рог в отрогах Серых гор, чьи бесснежные вершины далеко прорезают материк; форт Грозный на единственном в окрестностях годном перевале; далеко в море уходит Игольный мыс с исполинским Маяком, откуда сигнал тревоги из Крайнего полетит дальше, дальше на север, через серо-белый маяк Полосатки в ветреных предгорьях, через маяки плодородной Арамской равнины, страны фиников, благовоний и ловцов жемчуга, и еще дальше, к мутным желтым водам реки Сехор, своими разливами кормящей всю длиннейшую долину, через три маяка на островах дельты Сехора до маяка Заречной на северном берегу реки, и дальше, дальше, дальше до самого Умбара... Но это «дальше» уходит в тень, и ни Умбара, ни Пеларгира вовсе не разобрать.

Карта как карта, только Алмазная, Красный Рог, форт Грозный на перевале и Маяк на Игольном мысе аккуратно перечеркнуты крест-накрест, а к северу от Серых Гор – большой знак вопроса во всю карту. Грифелем, правда, а не чернилами.

И в этом примерная сумма комендантова рассказа «за упокой» о падении области Алмазный Дар, в просторечии прозванной «Алмазная дыра» и полностью оправдавшей свое прозвище.

 

***

 

Все началось, по словам бара Улбара, лет за пять до Армады – с бравурного отчета Его Величества ревизии, из коего следовало, что край дышит благолепием, рабы всетишайше гребут алмазы, по пустыне кочуют мирные пейзане, что солдаты Запада столь стойки и усердны в службе («ну хоть слово правды в этой писуле» - цедит бар Даурхиль) – столь стойки, значит, и усердны, что и впятеро меньшего числа защитников хватит для покоя в этих дикарских областях. Это значило, что ни флота, ни гарнизонов, ни денег не дождаться, но оставалась хоть какая-то регулярная армия, хоть сами крепости - в отличие от всех поселений адунайм к югу от Великих пустынь.

На разношерстных и богатых землях тропического юго-востока адунайм появились давно, но все больше торговали, выбив себе право гаваней и привилегии свободной торговли и с тех пор не особо заботясь, что за царь, шейх, халиф, хан или прочая священная особа сидит на очередном местном троне – пока привилегии оставались неприкосновенны.

 

Только после мордорской войны и последующих реформ через Офирский пролив пошли другие эскадры: линейные корабли и фрегаты, паровые бронеколоши новой постройки, все – с пушками, порохом, летучим огнем и прочими дарами советника Зигура благодарному человечеству. Война резко подешевела: с новым оружием стало гораздо проще вместо хлопотных торговых союзов грабить побережье и облагать данью все остальное. Это всё – все земли к югу от Великих Пустынь – в отличие от колоний объявлялись территорией войны, где адунайм не вводили законы и права Запада, не строили городов, не звали переселенцев, не прокладывали дорог, не старались обустроить новые земли – и еще множество прочих «не», когда-то считавшихся признаком цивилизации.

Фаразар и сам был в одном из таких караванов. Слепому было видно, что образ действий преславного Королевского флота стал мало отличаться от войны каких-нибудь диких горцев, способных только набежать толпой, пограбить и обратно залезть в свои ущелья, и офицеры после третьего-пятого пунша не раз задавались вопросом - что если южные соседи таки построят себе флот и решат наведаться в гости таким же приемом? Но война приносила прибыль, и в Роменнский порт тянулись караваны сокровищ юга, тяжело груженые рубинами-изумрудами, благовониями и пряностями, красным, черным и белым деревом.

...За два года до Армады те же караваны потянулись с юго-востока в последний обратный путь. Безумный, бессмысленный, Королем подписанный приказ: все поселения адунайм к югу от Великих пустынь сворачиваются, все войска выводятся, Армада ждет солдат. Земли бессмертных ждут народ Запада, удел же этих земель – пепел и тлен, и пресветлый народ адунайм уходил в лихорадке разрушения, спалив напоследок побережье.

Это было похоже на звериное бегство, а глашатаи трубили: все для великой победы! Империя сама рубила себя по ногам на юге и юго-востоке, стягивая на крайний запад Острова все силы и могущества, все воинское искусство и мастерство скормив военной машине Армады.

Наконец закончилось и это. Последний караван этой блестящей машинерии отбыл на северо-запад, в назначенное время пришел приказ «Баттанбель», «Сюрпризу» и «Белой лани» уйти из Крайнего на север и встать на якорь в Полосатке и Звонной. Это значило - восточная эскадра отбыла на Остров, и наместникам провинций теперь растягивать поредевший флот и урезанные гарнизоны по всем крепостям береговой линии - как бедной хозяйке размазывать малый кус масла по слишком большому хлебу.

В ночь Волны все маяки замигали тревогу и все померкли – буря загасила все огни. Гавань Крайнего была и без того неудобно расположена, и Волна все исправила, разметав волнорезы и причал, весь имеющийся флот размолов в щепы.

Маяк на Игольном мысе полыхал: Тревога! Большие разрушения! – как будто без того разрушений заметно не было.

Три месяца стократ худшего ожидания – самое время кораблям с Острова достичь материка – подтвердили самые черные слухи. Наконец от перевала – море все штормило - прискакал нарочный из Трехградья с категорическим предписанием всем приграничным крепостям провинции _Дальний Харад_ ждать дальнейших указаний, ни траура, ни официальных сообщений «до получения достоверных сведений» не объявлять, службу нести исправно и по распорядку, подчиненных к мятежу не допускать никоим образом. Как это предполагалось делать, реляция не указывала.

В форте Красный Рог железным словом коменданта все и дальше шло по уставу, исправно возжигался огонь в черном храмике по лекалам арминалетского, возведенном на главной площади по служебному рвению комендантовой души. Возношения были все больше дровами, но в январе на алтарь отправили лазутчика из местного племени _хауран_ – первая _истинная жертва_ после Волны. Трое рядовых – тоже из местных – отказались «кормить демонов» и были посажены под арест. В казармах началось возмущение, нашлись те, кто кричал уже в голос: это-де кара нимрийских богов за преступный поход и мерзость жертв храма, пора нам отречься от зла, а то придет вторая Волна и весь мир поглотит.

Рядовых поддержал роквэн Келебхор, начальник гарнизона и по совместительству глава местной разведки, давным-давно переведенный в Красный Рог незнамо за какие прегрешения – и заявил открыто, что храм в предвоенное время можно бы и прикрыть. Дело пахло большим мятежом, и коментант Красного Рога церемониться не стал: после кратких увещеваний приказал всех зачинщиков привести с позором в Храм – всех, включая своего же роквэна. Они были преданы огню, восстания тогда не случилось, и замиренная крепость получила почти год угрюмого мира в стремительно дичающем приграничье. Ибо никакой жертвой не смог бы комендант отменить Волну, закрыть всем глаза или замирить пустыню.

Целые караваны, внезапно сбившиеся с годичного круга кочевий. Почтенные старейшины, перегоняющие верховых верблюдов на водопой за двести лиг от родовой долины. Та бедная несчастная старуха с охапкой ракитника для растопки ее бедного очага, в которой были спрятаны боевые луки. Пойманный дезертир, после долгой игры в молчанку кричавший о том, что духи отвернулись от морского народа, что духи вернут пустыню ее сыновьям – ибо азми Гедар сказал так! Все более дикие слухи об этом Гедаре, который когда-то был полковник Первого Горного, ушедший из-под руки адунайм, когда храмовые нагрянули в его родовую деревню - а теперь стал _азми_ , верховный вождь и пророк, возглашающий возмездие с оружием в руках - все в духе этих широт, где любая проповедь невозможна без хорошей крови.

Так почти прошел 3320 год, год-после-Волны: затишье в крепостях адунайм и муравьиное шевеление в пустыне. Уходившие на север тревожные отчеты пропадали как в зыбучих песках, нт одного гонца не было, маяк только мигал: ждите подкреплений, ждите вестей, ждите, ждите, ждите.

Пустыня не стала ждать.

Одной ночью середины октября Маяк зажегся позже установленного – три часа после падения темноты – но зажегся и горел каждую ночь ровным светом отсутствия тревоги: все спокойно, все спокойно, все спокойно.

Через десять дней обезглавленная в буквальном смысле разведка Красного Рога внезапно заметила большое войско пустынников, тянущееся к перевалу меж высохших отрогов предгорий. Два гонца на быстрейших верблюдах рванулись к форту Грозный, замыкавшему единственный в округе перевал через горы, два кречета с дурными вестями разлетелись один на север к Маяку, другой на юг - к Алмазной.

От гонцов не осталось ни вести, северный кречет пропал, а южный добрался в срок – разъяснить караульным Алмазной зарево на горизонте. Со стен хорошо было видно, как горят маяк Красного Рога и окрестные башни, как полыхает сигнал тревоги сквозь безразличное пламя пожара. Но Маяк на Игольном мысе сиял ровным безучастным светом - все спокойно, все спокойно, все спокойно - и тогда они поняли, что преданы и остались одни.

Ни один человек из Красного Рога не добрался до Алмазной в девяноста лигах к юго-востоку, а Серые горы поглотили и самый след живых, как поглотили тайну падения Маяка. Тот сиял своей ложью «все спокойно» еще месяц, а потом в одну ночь потух – будто новым хозяевам больше не требовалось обманных сигналов.

Дальше бар Даурхиль говорит малопонятной скороговоркой. Через десять дней после падения Красного Рога войско пустынников осадило Алмазную. До того лазутчики из туземной роты забирались глубже на восток и видели неисчислимые орды, тянущиеся к перевалу. По всему выходило, что в область Алмазный Дар завернул разве что боковой отряд из соседских кланов и малых племен – но этого вполне хватило, чтобы крепость пала в конце ноября. В неудачной вылазке легла большая часть гарнизона; от пожара грянул взрыв в пороховой башне, разрушивший часть внешней стены; уцелевшие в этом крушении пытались уйти на юг, к Крайнему, раз Север был закрыт – и добрались только потому, что не успевшая к падению крепости подмога из того самого Крайнего подобрала беглецов.

И это, кажется, злит бара Даурхиля больше всего: за полгода не смириться, что не погиб со своей крепостью? Вот уж точно Даурхиль, сын уныния, наречешь имя – пожнешь судьбу... Но это все отвлеченные рассуждения; пора бы, в самом деле, не хлопать ушами, а послушать про дело.

...И вот последние адунайм в округе, слышит он, заперлись в Крайнем и ждали, когда варвары пойдут на приступ – но варвары не пришли, словно не сочтя достаточной угрозой последнюю крепость морского народа, вполне удовольствовавшись вновь отвоеванной вольностью и невольницкими деревнями, где рабы сеяли просо и собирали фиги для гордых сыновей пустыни. Приступа не было, и дороги на Север – дороги хоть куда-нибудь – не было тоже.

-Скверный народ, привычно вздыхает бар Даурхиль. – При Короле мы нанимали их царьков вроде как охранять наши границы – только для того, чтоб они не пошли грабить наши земли, а нам не пришлось тратить на них армию; понятно было, что при малейшем беспорядке они возьмутся за прежнее – а сейчас... непорядок. – Он криво улыбается этому величайшему из преуменьшений.

Все ж странно, вставляет бар шкипер, что от вас того... никакой вести не дошло. Того...посуху не пройдешь, ясно – чтоб и корабль не прошел?

\- Корабль! – пофыркивает бар Улбар. Флот у нас ёкнулся в ночь Волны, запасное дерево немного, но было, отстроили два.... один бот первый шторм выкинул на скалы, а второй... не знаю я, что со вторым. Шестеро отправились в Трехградье гонцами... и все, с концами.

\- А что за бот? - оживляется бар шкипер.   
\- Да полторы мачты, двадцать пять рангви в длину – ну, обыкновенный большой бот.  
\- Бот – это хорошо. Эдак можно того...до Пеларгира.

Все молчат. Либо и этот бот пропал, разбившись о злую удачу – либо... плохо, конечно, если до самого Пеларгара некому принять вести.

\- Вот и все новости, просто говорит бар комендант. Надеюсь, гости не сочтут неучтивым, если мы продолжим совет в составе офицеров форта?

 

***

 

Фаразар возвращается в отведенную ему комнату ждать исхода совета. Это хорошая комната, вся выбеленная, пахнущая чабрецом и бессмертником, узкие окна выходят в тень аркад.

Время еле ползет, все тянется совет офицеров забытой крепости. Сколько они держали советов в глухом бездействии осады, раз за разом решаясь оставаться из-за слова Короля, которого они и не видели никогда, из-за слова Короля и чести Острова? Но Король погиб и Остров тоже, честь его и слава и прочие высокие материи – и что бы удержало их сейчас?

Впрочем, здесь он не хотел и не смог бы ничего советовать бару коменданту – _не дело флотского армейские дела,_ и сам он в подобном положении не захотел бы совета чужака.

 

Совсем смерклось, закатный луч дополз до противоположной стены, отсвечивая густо-золотым: в этом свете белая стена кажется желтой, сухой бессмертник - белым. Тишина.

Тихо, тихо, тихо, тем громче бьет по ушам медный стук – сам бар комендант пришел его проведать.

\- Солнце садится, - сообщает он отрешенно, явно думая о другом. – Сюда лет пять назад занесло художника, так вот он зарисовал все как надо. Вон здесь – указывает на висящую на стене картину переслащенного академического стиля, где обведенные черным всадники глядят на налакированный розовый закат и синие контуры гор в лиловой дымке. - На что я не мастак...а картинка что надо. Не хотите взглянуть?

И ни слова о совете.

 

***

 

Часовой караульни на Королевской башне открыл им дверь с недоуменным поклоном: вряд ли бар комендант часто лазил сюда полюбоваться на закат. После душной лестницы ударил в лицо знобкий ветер, и пустыня расплескалась перед ними, как навек застывшее штормовое море.

Островерхие дюны в шестьдесят рангви высотой подползли к самым стенам крепости, к югу гребни скальных кряжей чем дальше – тем больше тонут в ржавых песках, а дальше ни камня не видно, только сыпучее, дымчато-сизое море песка, незаметно перетекающее в настоящее море – синее, соленое, притихшее.

В глубь материка уходят пологие, обточенные ветром холмы, русла высохших рек змеятся по затененным ложбинам, где петляет дорога адунайм к алмазным приискам. К северу скалы скучиваются, вершины все острей и выше, ущелья уже и опасней, на изрезанной линии прибрежья толком не найдешь ни крепость Алмазную в семидесяти лигах к северо-западу, ни форт Красный Рог в предгорьях. Бесснежные пики Серых гор теряются в дымке, далеко в туманном море торчит Игольный мыс с гордой башней Маяка, безвидной до зажжения огня – но сегодня огня не зажгут.

Сегодня маяк зажжется только здесь, в забытой крепости, так долго ждавшей корабля – и ярусом ниже в маячной вспыхивает пламя, увенчав всю башню желтым светом.

\- Ну, как вам картинка? Какой простор - скачи куда хочешь! Правда, могут убить. Но как привыкнешь – ничего, а я-то привык... Я полжизни здесь, каждый камень знаю, каждое дерево – да кто, извиняюсь, будет слушать? Хоть вам не к спеху.... Вон, взгляните туда – где Стрельная башня, с горнистом на шпиле – видите проход между холмами? Где слева кусты тамариска? Они оттуда пришли, кого я было послал к Алмазной – и на подмогу не успели, и сами полегли: вышла-то рота, да тридцать восемь легли в Уступном, да двадцать один в Вышинском ущелье. И бар Нардузир, старый мой начальник гарнизона, там же; бар Даурхиль теперь вместо него, с ним двадцатеро и спаслись из Алмазной. У него там жена...при штурме...так-то он раньше был меньше мрачный...Но это я вам так сказал. В этих холмах никакие Зигуровы пушечки не спасут: рубись по-старому, вот те лук и вот те стрелы и вот те экет, как расстрелял свое – но тогда им было удобнее стрелять из засады... Хотя про пушки я зря; пошли в дело, как эти бешеные из _хуаран_ полезли на приступ – жахнули из пушек, все... Хотя, прямо скажем, так себе пукалки, небось прислали сюда негодные для Армады: одна разорвалась, так троих убило, двенадцать ранено от своей же пушки!

С тех пор не лезут, но и мы – безвылазно; вон до того бурелома – видите? – можно прогуляться, а дальше постреливают. В ту сторону тропа до ихней – теперь ихней – деревни; невольницкая деревня, половину рабов мы же из Офира и свезли, небось так и возятся со своими фигами - что им за разница, кто над ними – мы или эти...сыны пустыни? А у них все боевые сорвались на север, грабить наши же провинции, а этим овцекрадам что - деревня их, просо их, караванные тропы – тоже их... Да они лучше пойдут друг у друга воровать верблюдов, потому как дело не смертельное и до кровной мести не доходит, а к нам лезть на приступ - убиваться, а по-ихнему, «лишь живой может праздновать победу».Что, в общем, верно. Вот они и празднуют. А мы здесь сидим. Вот так-то... Вот как опустились – а славное было место! Мы на Королевской - гляньте вниз – вон там венчик из подлинного золота, листового, и имя – честь по чести: ведь Король был здесь _семьдесят два_года назад, и тогдашний комендант поднялся с ним на тогда-то Соколову башню показать наши земли, а я-то... я был зеленый малец в почетном карауле и трясся от счастья, что видел Короля. Я всего повидался, полжизни в этих стенах - да кто будет спрашивать?

Видите – воон там ласточкино гнездо? У меня был один...вроде сына. Тамар звали. Он был сын сержанта Седьмого Умбарского полка, отец пошел с отрядом вверх по Черноводной и не вернулся, а его мать собралась было к родичам - она была полукровка из речной долины - а был ноябрь, их черная холера, от которой наш брат поваляется в лихорадке недели две – и как огурчик, а местные мрут на третий день, и вот она умерла, а Сайбет болтался при полку приблудой до самого Крайнего –я его и пристроил к себе. Говорили – отправь мальца на Остров или там в Умбар, в воспитанники Его Величества - казенный пансион и морская школа - да клятая бабка-туземка! Я слышал, что счас на Острове с такой-то кровью не жалуют... не жаловали, хоть и отец, и дед честно служили Королю и честно умерли – вот он и остался здесь и меня держал за отца. Совсем юнец, три года как горнистом, полгода как я оттащил его из первого боя –а толку?

Вон там - ласточкино гнездо, там, под белым приступчиком, где виноградная резьба...видите? Они – мой Тамар и докторшин Ибел - полезли туда на спор воровать яйца и вроде как добрались, а лезли ночью - туман, роса на камнях. И Ибел – мне потом сказали, я-то не видел – оскользнулся и сорвался, а мой взялся его выручать его и сорвался тоже. Все здесь, на этих стенах! А клятые птицы все там же, ничем их не вытравишь...

Проскользнули к гнезду две пустынные ласточки, в тишине просвистел смену стражи караульный и спустился вниз, оставив своего товарища скучать под пустынными звездами, а бар комендант все стоял у парапета, смотрел на свою крепость.

-Думаете, мало мы советовались? И каждый раз совестно: все ж нас не прижали до конца, а Королю клялись крепость держать. И держали! Все ждем, придет корабль или весточка - и вы пришли, только с другой стороны. Я мог бы послать с вами гонца... но раз за два года никто к нам не добрался из-за гор? И Короля нет, приказа отступать никто не даст, сами думай. А у меня тут сорок два адунайм, из них двое больны, шестеро ранены, пятеро – дети, одна в положении; да пятьдесят шесть туземцев. Овец еще полсотни голов отара и верховых верблюдов восемнадцать - но это вам наверно не к делу.

Вздыхает, подтягивается и продолжает голосом официальным:

Бар Фаразар, по итогам принесенных вами вестей общим собранием офицеров форта Крайний было принято решение оставить форт в связи с ...беспочвенностью дальнейшей обороны. Как комендант форта Крайний области Алмазный Дар я прошу вашего содействия в вопросе отхода подчиненных мне людей на...до первого поселения адунайм к северу от Маяка. Под мою ответственность. Готов ответить перед судом наместника.

Впрочем, по глазам судя, бар Улбар вовсе не уверен, что к северу от Маяка найдется хоть какой-то суд – и вряд ли его это радует.

 

***

 

Сборы затягиваются: в отсутствие стремительно наступающего врага торопиться вроде как некуда. Не так легко свернуть жизнь целого форта и загрузить ее на один-единственный фрегат, притом что бар комендант явно не желает оставлять врагу ничего, включая пушки, порох, овец, верблюдов и финиковую рощу.

Против овец никто не возразил бы – кто против свежего рагу на море? - но верблюды, по капитанову мнению, уже перебор: как этих горбатых тварей вообще загнать в трюм? Бар комендант уверяет, что вьючных еще ладно, а племенных верховых резать – стыд и срам, что верблюды вышколены, что лучший его погонщик – полудикий кудлатый детина – их хоть в море может загнать; прибегает к шантажу, раз, мол, бар Фаразар желает получить для своей команды овец, найдется место и для верблюдов; слезно молит в конце концов. В надежде на скорое плаванье от Крайнего до хоть чего-нибудь обитаемого сошлись на том, что шестерка драгоценнейших племенных зверюг отправится на борт.

Все хроники и карты свозят на корабль, загружают в полупустой трюм скудные запасы из кладовых, снимают пушки со стен; по приказу бара коменданта раскупоривают воняющие серой подвалы Пороховой башни – но пороха-то на «Стремительный» почти не попадает.

Капитан видит, как доверенные солдаты бара коменданта снуют по всей крепости, разнося приставший к ним запах пороха до самых высоких башен. Возможное намерение кажется ему малоосмысленным и несколько не в духе адунайм, но – _не дело флотского армейского дела..._

***

Все пушки принайтованы, в трюме ревут ошалевшие верблюды, при погрузке заплевавшие всю палубу и сходни, жители Крайнего толпятся у правого борта со своими тюками – гордый военный корабль сейчас напоминает то ли драного торговца, то ли скотопромышленника на карантине, то ли бродячий цирк, то ли просто дом умалишенных. Можно отчаливать наконец.

Остаются стены форта, ухоженные оливковая и фиговая рощи – как их выдернешь? Остается колодец. Башибузуки бара коменданта начинили порохом ворота и Королевскую башню, но не тронули колодец – всякий, кто хоть год прожил в пустыне, не тронет колодец.

Остается тенистый розовый сад, розы кто-то полил с вечера, но вода уже высохла. Один горшок с самым роскошным розовым деревцем докторша бари Баттанбель взяла с собой - вроде как этот куст посадил в ее честь покойный муж. Теперь она вместе с еще двумя вдовами, розовым кустом, одним дитенком и четырьмя кошками делит капитанскую каюту, которую учтивость требовала предоставить дамам.

 

***

 

«Стремительному» пора было отплыть с утра, но с последними сборами проваландались почти до темноты. Корабль отходит от опустевшего причала в серебристых сумерках, на берегу все краски поблекли, красный, серый, ржавый, медовый, охра, серебристая зелень тамариска и побуревшая – осоки – все слились в сизый, и оставленная крепость уже теряется как в дымке прошлого.

Падает ночь, ветер свежеет, в темноте громада берега видна лишь отсутствием звезд, но форт Крайний еще различим, на Королевской башне пылает маяк вестником возвращения – но масло прогорит к утру.

 

Пассажиры из Крайнего мало-помалу расходятся, уходит бар Улбар, только бар Даурхиль торчит на корме, как приклеенный. Немудрено – ему повезло делить каюту с Долгузаром и его птицей, притом непонятно, кто хуже: попугай вежливей, но Долгузар молчаливее.

Бар Даурхиль стоит на корме, не отводя глаз от желтого огня маяка, что скоро кажется одной из низких звезд пустыни, чуть теплее других звезд. Это вторая крепость, оставленная им.


	8. Дорога на север

В резком свете ветреного утра они видят Алмазную – то, что осталось от Алмазной. Издалека виден осыпавшийся пролом во внутренней стене, полуразрушенные остовы окрестных башен; Королевскую башню разнесло начисто, остались только исполинские валуны основания, торчащие из груды развалин вроде обломанных зубов.

Это тебе не мелкий приграничный форт, а крепость повиднее, получившая имя и блеск от близких алмазных приисков. Были тут укрепленная гавань, крепкие стены, под боком - своя житница: северо-восточные врата запирали единственный удобный спуск к долине раздольного зеленого оазиса; были – и закончились нехорошо. 

В самой крепости ни души и ни движения, но от полускрытой долины поднимается дымок, на поросшем сероватой травой гребне маячит на фоне утренне-яркого голубого неба одинокий всадник на верблюде – и пропадает, скрывшись за валунами гребня. Нет уж, здесь они причаливать не будут. 

Однако ж хорош пожар, порушивший Королевскую башню! Здесь вряд ли обошлось без зигурова пороха – но кто будет хранить порох в сердце крепости? 

-Какая дикая случайность, - выдыхает Аглахад, явно вспомнив восстание черноголовых и огонь в верховьях реки Сехор. – Они победили - и добыча обернулась такой смертью.   
-Случайность? – язвит оказавшийся неподалеку бар Даурхиль, – Случайность? Будете в армии, узнаете, как делать такие случайности... Или вам – не по нраву такое решение вопроса?  
\- Я... не уверен в целесообразности – в том, что это достаточно помогло бы делу войны.   
-Делу войны, бар Аглахад, помогла бы Армада – здесь, на востоке, а не хрен-те-где в стране бессмертных. А здесь... здесь мы не оставили своего. Мы проиграли – проиграли! – но ни один пустынник не вошел в Королевскую башню. Пусть помнят, кого бояться! 

-Бар Даурхиль, прошу меня простить – это очень в духе храмовых: губить своё и своих низачем. А вы... мне показалось, что на том совете в Крайнем вы... не в восторге от их действий. Вы не считали правильным вывод войск и уничтожение форпостов на юго-востоке ради того, чтоб все силы сосредоточить в Армаде. А здесь вы... одобряете... подрыв своей же крепости.   
-Я это - не – одобряю. Я отдал приказ о подрыве Королевской башни. – Разъясняет бар Даурхиль. – Мы закончили бой на своих условиях. Они не спешили – дали нам время устроить ласковую встречу... 

И рассказывает, не отрывая глаз от развалин на удаляющемся берегу. 

\- Через десять дней после падения Красного Рога к Алмазной пришли гости. Не то что б нам была честь главного удара! За четыре дня до того мои ребята пробрались к Королевскому тракту: они шли и шли по нашей дороге к перевалу, все племена пустынников от амнар до зеведи, кланы местных горцев, эти воры из хагар, которых еще при Сакалторе загнали за горы и поделом - шли на наш север, вместо того, чтобы привычно резать друг друга.

Мы не могли остановить их. Вся эта орда прошла прямиком к перевалу, а нам - выкуси, а не главный удар! К Алмазной завернул боковой отряд – то ли опоздали, то ли их шейхи рассорились и вместо большой войны захотели отхватить себе оазис. Их хватило. Напоказ раскинули свои шатры, ночью до приступа жгли костры и пели еще - о великой и страшной Матери-пустыне, и да поглотят ее пески клятых чужеземцев – всё в таком духе. Но что б нам были эти вопли против наших стен – если б мы остались в стенах...

Десятого ноября они полезли на приступ большой толпой, с боем, воем и без всякого порядка – понятно, мы их отогнали от стен. Но комендант - комендант моей Алмазной был из штаба и жаждал подвигов. Столично-благородного рода – прям как вы, бар Аглахад. И он объявил вылазку преследовать врага, выгнал туда, никого не послушав, почти весь гарнизон, рванул за ними в горы - и попался в Лисьем ущелье. Это не ущелье, а кишка без выхода; ушли оттуда - двадцатеро из двухсот ушли.

Помолчив, бар Даурхиль говорит дальше, раздельно и четко, но рассказ его приправлен легкой долей безумия.

– Ему была смерть, а мне осталась пустая крепость – и я знал, что крепость падет. Послал вести к бару Улбару в Крайний и приготовил гостям подарочек – порох у нас еще был. Пятнадцатого ноября они полезли от Кузнечных ворот – дозорные, что ли, проворонили лаз – пролезли внутрь и во второе кольцо стен, хоть мы их хорошо постреляли; я скомандовал уходить. Они не особо смотрели, что мы ушли – как раз собрались грабить, они, если не грабить, вовсе не пойдут воевать. Когда мы вышли к Близнецам – он указывает на далекую ложбину между двумя идентичными темно-серыми скалами - встретили роту бара Улбара, он выслал подмогу, да поздно, зато – хха! - вместе посмотрели фейерверк. Небось это шейх бехди запалил факел на Королевской башне; они огнепоклонники - получили огня по горло! Вот, бар Аглахад, как здесь делаются дела.

\- Вы могли бы ослушаться приказа – выдает Аглахад, зримо ужаснувшийся такому делу. И, понимая, что сказал в присутствии своего непосредственного начальства, поглядывает на капитана и продолжает задушенным голосом: - Вы были роквэн Алмазной, командир гарнизона. И раз вы знали, как закончится вылазка – 

Бар Даурхиль каменеет – хорошо еще, он не знает, сколь богатый у Аглахада опыт неповиновения приказам! – и скалится неявной и нехорошей улыбкой. 

-А вы не благородного рода, бар Аглахад – высокого... Небось из родичей князя Нимрузира. Им все прощалось за высокую кровь - и вы привыкли, что вам любая блажь простится за родословную. О да, были б вы на моем месте – вы бы сделали все по велению сердца и совести, в ваших полномочиях никто бы не усомнился! Но вы никогда не оказались бы на моем месте – чин, знаете, для высокого рода мелковат. 

И, поклонившись, уходит, не закончив разговора. Аглахад, закусив губу, застывает, медлит и кидается вслед – видимо извиняться. 

 

***

За вычетом безрадостных картин за бортом, плаванье пока обходится без проишествий. Овцы служат приятным добавлением к рациону, верблюды просто ревут и плюются. Все детки Крайнего рвутся в юнги и бороздить моря, боцман воет: не так сложно загнать пацанов на ванты, как вовремя согнать их оттуда. Докторша бари Баттанбэль интересуется особенностями мастерства судового врача, которое оный врач бар Имразор преподает ей с полнейшим увлечением. Бар Улбар срывается утихомиривать бойцов своей туземной роты, вконец ошалевших от тесноты и качки. Эти разноплеменные бойцы, как выяснилось, давно уважили его почетной должностью третейского судьи, и теперь за четыре дня плаванья ему удается уладить пять ссор с угрозой применения оружия, предотвратить три кражи, один случай кровной мести, два сглаза и четыре колдовства – и потом еще примирительно объяснять капитану, что-де туземная рота потому в ударе, что непривычны к морю, а так-то они воины лихие и себе на уме, а вообще «во флоте, знаете, легче: у вас вон матросы - из адунайм, да еще небось - грамотные». 

Долгузар сутками торчит на палубе, фиксируя перекореженную Волной береговую линию; когда отрывается от составления лоции (весьма хорошей) - просто торчит на палубе, любуясь на пейзажи с бесстрастием бедуина. Пейзажи тут такие, что глаза б не видели –скалистая пустыня, земля поражения адунайм - но храмовые всегда славились извращенным чувством прекрасного.

Задолго до стоянки в Крайнем капитан, плюнув, записал его картографом: куда-то надо было приткнуть, от наименования «бывший старший помощник» все равно веяло нехорошей и громкой славой, а он же по-прежнему собирался отдать Долгузара под суд по возвращении в Пеларгир – целым и способным к даче показаний. Долгузару явно есть что рассказать - скажем, о пропавших без вести; мало им Храма с этим фарсом «суда Светозарного»? и чем адунайм станут лучше пустынников с их кровной местью, если без Закона будут на месте приканчивать негодяев? Потому капитан не желал лишнего шума и не пришел бы в восторг, если б какой-нибудь ретивый мститель до суда прирезал того, кого ни один шторм не задел, ни исполин не прибил хвостом, ни горячий Аглахад так и не придушил, прочувствовав опасность неподсудной расправы.

Долгузар, видно, с той достопамятной охоты растерял гонор и вместо воплей о непочетном назначении выдал тогда чуть не с печалью:   
-Э, да вы кудесник, бар Фаразар. Когда-то я только и мечтал об этом – в Его Величества разведке чертить на карте новые берега! – Меняет тон и шипит довольно зло: – Но впрочем, всем до единого курсантикам мечтается одна и та же чушь. 

...Как по-долгузаровски: начнет по-человечески, а кончит за упокой. 

 

***

Под беспощадным солнцем полудня они видят Красный Рог – диковинную скалу в прожилках красного гранита и крепость над ней: узкий мост через бездну ущелья, нетронуты стены серого камня - но провал выбитых ворот почернел от огня, и такие же полосы гари вокруг щелей бойниц изнутри выгоревших башен, Маяк обезглавлен и сожжен, блестят на солнце осколки расколовшейся линзы, и еще развалина не сразу поймешь чего: рухнувший черный купол на остове круглой башни. 

Бар Улбар смотрит на это запустение с видом почти физической боли, бормочет себе под нос что-то похожее на «как? Ну как же?..» 

Как – это хороший вопрос. Никакие горцы не забрались бы безнаказанно по такому-то мостику, все разрушения - только изнутри. То ли часовые позорно прозевали врага, то ли пошла резня в самой крепости, и кто-то из восставших открыл ворота...

Он вспоминает совет в Крайнем, рассказ о попытке мятежа в форте Красный Рог – бар Улбар и рассказывал. Да, точно. Тот черный купол – купол храма, черного храмика по лекалам арминалетского, где и после Волны по железному слову коменданта горел огонь жертвы. Возношения были все больше дровами – а потом на алтарь отправили лазутчика из местных горцев-бехди. Трое рядовых – тоже из местных – отказались «кормить демонов» и были посажены под арест. В казармах началось возмущение, нашлись те, кто кричал уже в голос: это-де кара нимрийских богов за преступный поход и мерзость жертв храма, пора нам отречься от зла, а то придет вторая Волна и весь мир поглотит.   
Рядовых поддержал роквэн Келебхор, начальник гарнизона и по совместительству глава местной разведки, давным-давно переведенный в Красный Рог незнамо за какие прегрешения – и заявил открыто, что храм в предвоенное время можно бы и прикрыть. Дело пахло большим мятежом, и коментант Красного Рога церемониться не стал: после кратких увещеваний приказал всех зачинщиков привести с позором в Храм – всех, включая своего же роквэна. Они были преданы огню, восстания тогда не случилось - но никакой жертвой не смог бы комендант отменить Волну, закрыть всем глаза на дурные вести или замирить пустыню – и вот грянул гром.   
Все лезет в голову недостойное «за дело прилетело» - хорош комендант, который в своем форте завел Храм и спалил там своего же роквэна! Но – не дело, о мертвых – хорошо либо ничего, а эти люди безусловно мертвы, комендант заплатил за пристрастие к зигуровым алтарям – и весь форт заставил платить.   
Скрипят снасти и плещет море, а так – тихо. У берега ни души, в море ни лодки (пустынники, впрочем, не рыбачат), лишь на одном из гребней источенного ветром предгорья мелькает пара всадников, да кружит в выцветшем небе сокол, высматривая невидимую отсюда добычу.   
-Странно, кстати, что все ваши вестовые кречеты пропали. Их же не особо собьешь – высоко летают. – роняет Долгузар, провожая взглядом птицу.   
\- Это туземным луком, а нашим стальным – сколько угодно, - цедит бар Даурхиль. - Вы не были на совете в Крайнем, там бар комендант говорил о начале бунта – и о том тоже, как бедные несчастные старухи навострились таскать боевые луки в вязанках хвороста. Там были и кхандские луки. Черная сталь, клеймо клана Гибельного Солнца. Раньше у них лучше получалось охранять караваны. А сейчас этими луками, подозреваю, оч-чень хорошо стреляют наших кречетов.

Он так мрачен, будто этот случай позорит все племя кхандских адунайм, странный народ внутренних земель Юга, давным-давно ушедший из-под руки Королей и ставший царями над дикой степью. Сам, похоже, из них: тонко вырезанные черты лица, уже иссеченного мелкими морщинами, светлая, почти белая кожа, темные волосы тронуты сединой, глаза темные до черноты: когда-то красавец, из которого пустыня выбила всю мягкость. Интересно, откуда он – не из тех ли переселенцев, что в поисках тайного знания ушли из Умбара на восток и, дорасширявшись до южных предгорий Мордора, переметнулись к Зигуру задолго до мордорской войны? 

Похоже, подобная мысль пришла в голову и Долгузару: 

А...ммм...бар Даурхиль, вам не кажется, что эти луки могли попасть к пустынникам более... добрососедским способом? Ваши... земляки, прямо скажем, никогда не были особо щепетильны в выборе союзников. 

Бар Даурхиль меряет Долгузара тяжелым взглядом. Он коротает дни на палубе, видимо не желая ни часа лишнего проводить в долгузаровой каюте, где приходится ночевать – а Долгузар и здесь тут как тут. 

\- Гибельное Солнце – клан Нового Кханда, бар Долгузар. Если вы забыли географию - это предгорья Лунных гор, а не Мордора. Наш народ ушел из Старого Кханда, этого примордорья, давным-давно - чтобы не иметь дела с... земляками.

Резон в его словах есть: если удельные князьки изначального Кханда, удобно расположившегося за пазухой Мордора, во все века бегали через горы к Саурону или кто там был до него, то адунайм Нового Кханда, чьи основатели еще при Адунахоре ушли на юг подальше от тени, с Мордором никаких дел вроде не имели, колонии Короны отвоевывать руками туземцев не пытались, в последнюю войну даже заключили с Гимладом союз – правда, так и не пожелав вернуться под руку Короля. 

\- Я, бар Долгузар, попросил бы не оскорблять мою родину подозрением в связях с этими... чародеями – да, я из Нового Кханда, клан Самарра, если вам интересно. Мы не восстали бы против братьев по крови и не стали бы продавать оружие пустынникам. У лордов моей земли не было и нет желания иметь дело со Старым Кхандом и этими их царями из свихнувшихся авалтири!   
\- Э, за что вы их-то припечатали?  
\- А кто еще станет для устрашения харадцев брать себе царские имена на нимрийском? И как сочно: Хэрумор и Фуйнур, Хозяин Мрака да Слуга Ужаса; они б еще Ужас На Крыльях Ночи назвались!  
-Нда, патетика весьма характерная для этой партии, бар Аглахад подтвердит, - лениво тянет Долгузар и вещает дальше: - Самоназвание «Верный» в этом смысле ничуть не менее выспренно, чем «Слуга Ужаса», вам не кажется? 

Но бар Даурхиль в кои веки не взвивается из-за Аглахадовой родословной – то ли потому, что не находит поблизости Аглахада, то ли виды погибшего бесславно и жестоко форта Красный Рог не вдохновляют на дальнейшую перебранку. 

 

***

 

В ночь Маяка не спится – то ли от глухой жары так и не остывшей ночи, то ли от усугубленного жарой непокоя. После неверного сна он встает и выходит на шканцы, в предрассветную безветренную серость: хочется взглянуть на Маяк, исполинский Маяк на Игольном мысе, чей огонь пронизывал темноту и туманы на десятки лиг и так странно затух от незнамо чьего удара. 

Игольный Маяк где-то здесь, в ясную погоду был бы виден и маяк форта Грозный, когда-то надежно запиравшего единственный в округе удобный перевал через горы – но с прохладных гор спустился туман, надежно скрыв прибрежье, и «Стремительный» ползет как в белом киселе, не видя ничего. 

Небо проясняется, в вышине сквозь истончившуюся дымку уже проглядывают изломанные пики хребта Серых гор. Где-то уже восход, полнеба окрашено золотым, но здесь потемневшие горы скрывают незримое солнце, молочный туман кажется еще гуще в тени. Задувает слабосильный ветер, еле колышет паруса и бестолку гонит пену, но моря не может раскачать. Ленивые волны толкутся в невидимый и близкий берег - вообще неизвестно, что тут за дно после Волны, отойти бы подальше и побыстрей, но с таким ветром «побыстрей» не выйдет. 

Быстрое южное солнце выкатывает из-за гор, крепчает ветер, слизнув с воды уже тающий туман -   
И «Стремительный» нос к носу выходит к Маяку. В какой-то сотне рангви из вялых волн отвесно встает сероватый Игольный мыс, белеет снежный мрамор облицовки Маяка, в утреннем свете вспыхивает нетронутая линза.  
Твердыня адунайм, взятая незнамо как: ни камня не осыпалось с окружившей Маяк серой стены, ни следов гари на белом мраморе - и ни дыма и ни всадника, ни птицы в небесах, лишь линза глядит единственным белым глазом Маяка, зорким оком чужой и недоброжелательной жизни. 

-Э, бар Фаразар, нам бы того... в сторону... – беспокойно кряхтит бар шкипер, и думают они одно и то же: убраться бы отсюда совсем быстро...   
Боцман свистит аврал, к лиселям пора ставить и марсели – редко когда он так радовался свежеющему ветру; сто с лишним рангви – далеко, да лучше б подальше; четыре минуты, маневр завершен, шесть минут, «Стремительный» поворачивается к берегу кормой; еще бы ветра-

Гром в ясном небе, огневая вспышка на Маяке, зудящий гул и треск и грохот - так шарахнуло, что на ногах не устоять, корабль весь дернулся от удара –

И еще раз удар, гул и треск проломленного дерева и уже чьи-то вопли, «Стремительный», весь вздрогнув, подается вперед, но только сильней оседает в воде-

А это по ним стреляют. С Маяка.   
Пара шальных ядер ушла вверх, прочесав палубу от борта до борта, в щепы измолов шлюпки – непонятно, прибило кого или нет; корабль кренится на корму - корпус явно пробит, еще и подводной пробоиной.  
Под визг, рев, плеск, треск и прочее – а вот фок-мачту задело - корабль, дергаясь, набирает ход - и еще грохот залпа и еще один, Маяк весь окутан дымом, а метят-то в корпус, явно решив потопить нежелательный фрегат.

Но «Стремительный», поминутно вздрагивая и опасно низко осев в воде, все ж таки уходит. Ядра десятого, что ли, залпа застревают в корпусе, тринадцатого – вовсе не дотягивают и так и булькают в пучину.

Из-под измочаленной палубы несется нечеловеческий, непрекращающийся, полный муки рев не одной глотки. В суматохе не сразу разберешься, что из людей никого не убило – пять ранений щепами, три перелома и две контузии, а рев из трюма, где скученные верблюды и овцы большей частью превратились в кровавый фарш. 

Все это сообщает ему судовой врач бар Имразор, как раз штопающий ногу одному из бойцов бара Улбара. Оному бару Улбару щепой рассадило плечо и чуть не выбило глаз, но беспокоился (и довел тем Имразора до бешенства) он вовсе не из-за этого. 

-Вот этот вот – яростно бормочет Имразор, склонившись над бессознательным пациентом – тем самым здоровенным комендантовым погонщиком верблюдов, – он что? ломанулся в трюм поглядеть, как его зверюги; переломал себе – сами видите – ноги, контузия впридачу, притащили его сюда и что? – увидел вашего коменданта и давай лопотать что-то по-своему, потом уж поплыл-

Тот без сознания, редко дышит, косицы черных волос слиплись от крови. Нда, парень, недешево обошлась тебе забота о твоих зверюгах. 

-Что сказал-то?   
\- Этого я не понял, это комендант мне потом перевел, что две из их отары вроде как уцелели, ну, задело слегка щепой, и ваш комендант что? Что? Как я его отпустил - вместо того, чтоб лечь и лежать спокойно, стоял мне над душой, чтоб я посмотрел его девочек! Девочек! Это кобылы, а не девочки! Я ему кто, коновал? 

***

Потом можно отвести душу, вдоволь выбранив вслух - подлых врагов, а про себя – себя любимого, проворонившего все что можно. Редчайшее, хрена с два, зрелище: единственный в истории корабль адунайм, попавший под огонь своих же пушек!   
Пушек из зигуровых оружеен, с чего-то оказавшихся на Маяке. Притом «Стремительный» зацепило так хорошо, что то ли на Маяке стоят дальнобойные, для Армады предназначенные ублюдки, то ли в порох подмешана какая-то совершенно особая дрянь. Интересно, откуда еще полезут подарочки вернейшего, так сказать, слуги и советника Короля.

\- Бар Нардубалик, вот ты мне скажи - что это было вообще?   
\- А это, бар Фаразар, пустынники. Ди-и-икий народ. Стрелять навострились, скоро того... отстроят себе винтолеты... как наши, армадные - и будут пулять в нас с воздуха, - мрачновато балагурит бар шкипер, озирая окрестную разруху. 

Правый борт разворочен скверно, по усыпанной щепами палубе льется откачиваемая из трюмов вода – но долго так не протянешь. Хоть пол-вахты ставь на насосы – все равно впору мчаться на всех парусах до ближайшего берега, чтоб на твердой земле залатать пробоины.   
А ближайший берег – вражеская земля. Мммда.   
Нет, у бара шкипера есть одна идея на тему стоянки, но вряд ли бар Улбар и бар Даурхиль безоговорочно ее одобрят.

Оные Улбар и Даурхиль находятся в кают-компании и обсуждают ровно то же самое: откуда на Маяке вообще взялись пушки, кто так навострился из них стрелять и какой величины отряд мог бы отправиться это все выяснить. 

-Уважаемые бары, должен заметить, что мы это выяснить никак не сможем. Возвращение, как вы понимаете, исключено, как и дальнейшее плаванье – «Стремительный» должен как можно скорее встать на ремонт.

-Прошу прощения, но где вы собираетесь ремонтироваться? Мы вообще не знаем, что к северу от Маяка! 

\- А в Дивноморье, объясняет бар шкипер. – Хор-рошее место, укромное, год стой – не найдут...  
Бар Даурхиль темнеет лицом. Кто не слышал о Дивноморье, малолюдном скалистом прибрежье у северных отрогов Серых гор, где серые утесы в белых чайках и синее море внизу, где зеленая трава и плеск ручьев по уступам тайных бухт - и у кого из военных ли, гражданских ли Его Величества служак не болела голова от этого дивного края?  
Сорок лиг изрезанного берега, путаный лабиринт островков, проток, подводных и надводных скал перед открытой всем ветрам богатой Арамской равниной - Дивноморье издавна было общим приютом контрабандистов и пиратов юга. 

-Вы... вы куда нас тащите, вы сообража- заводится было бар Даурхиль и осекается, продолжая уже вежливее:   
-Но бар Нардубалик, это же пиратское гнездо-  
\- Так птички того... разлетелись. Зуб даю – разлетелись, - успокаивает бар шкипер. - Ежли Арам завоеван, что им здесь делать? Поставить шебеки на колеса и того... гонять по горам, овец воровать?   
-Бар Нардубалик.. вы, видно, очень хорошо знаете дивноморские нравы-  
\- Бар Даурхиль, вы того... вы с какого года здесь? Небось не слышали о «Летучей рыбе»? Слышали? Э как... вот, благородные бары, и познакомились. Я, того, оттуда. 

Привставший было бар Даурхиль оседает обратно и глядит на бара шкипера как на висельника, чудом избежавшего петли. Впрочем, нельзя сказать, что сие определение совсем не подходит к бару шкиперу. 

Бывший комендант и бывший командир гарнизона смотрят на бывшего пирата и переглядываются, понимая, что все равно им никуда не деться с этого корабля.   
-Бар Нардубалик, - вопрошает бар Улбар слабым голосом – но как вы оказались в королевском флоте?  
\- Оказал услугу Королю – пожимает плечами тот в ответ на привычный вопрос. - Рассказал бы, да тут того... счас дело есть. 

Дело действительно есть: двадцать человек надрываются на помпах, но и с их усилиями воды не убывает, «Стремительный», глубоко осев в воде и сильно накренившись на корму, ползет к берегу – и бару шкиперу пора встать лоцманом в этом опасном прибрежье. 

Дотащившись до четырех обветренных скальных столбов у трезубчатого мыса – старой границы Дивноморья – корабль встает в тени скал и болтается на якоре еще часа три, ожидая возвращения единственной шлюпки с разведчиками. Измочаленный фрегат сейчас беспомощней младенца, но им опять везет: в опустевшем Дивноморье ни души. 

Кажется, что старому Дивноморью пришел конец еще до нашествия пустынников. Волна не пощадила это скрытое гнездо вольного и жестокого люда, разбила тайные проходы и перекорежила дно, поглотила лепившиеся к скалам полузаконные деревни, стесала с утесов подступы к крутым лазам наверх, к плоским вершинам, откуда неприметные верблюжьи тропы вели в ручные селения окрест. 

Бар шкипер ведет «Стремительный» в один из глубоких боковых проходов. День еще в разгаре, но солнце скользит поверху, не доставая до воды, узкий морской ход теряется в стылой голубоватой тени, слева и справа открываются глухие расселины, громоздятся побитые морем скалы – и бар шкипер заворачивает за одну такую слонообразную каменюку, втиснув корабль в неприметную снаружи бухту. 

Вот и стоянка, можно выдохнуть наконец. Бар Улбар оглядывает окрестности и интересуется именем этого тихого закутка. Бар шкипер, поперхнувшись, бормочет «Бутонная», оставив гостей из Крайнего разглядывать отвесные утесы едва ли в полусотне рангви от линии прибоя, мокрую гальку в редких кустах бурой травы, бледный тростник у журчащего меж камней ручейка в поисках хоть одного бутона. 

Вообще-то эта бухточка звалась Наместничий Зад (подразумевалось, что где-где, а здесь достославный лорд-наместник провинции Дальний Харад искать не будет) – но капитану бар Нардубалик это сказал, а гостей из Крайнего, заботясь об их душевном равновесии, избавил от этой занимательной топографии.

 

***

 

Смерклось окончательно, на узком берегу скучились армейские шатры из запасов Крайнего, от дальних костров рядовых доносится негромкий пристойный гул, у ручья пофыркивает парочка уцелевших верблюдиц – «девочек» бара Улбара, уже успевшего навестить зверюг несмотря на ранение. Ему бы пойти спать, но вон он – полулежит у костра, от которого никому не хочется уходить. 

Ночь пахнет влажной солью и водорослями, костер из щепы и плавника также отдает солью и слегка - жареной верблюжатиной, южные звездочки над головой мерцают чуть не ярче фонарей на опустевшем корабле. Все это отдает какой-то дикой, неприкаянной юностью, когда можно растянуться под открытым небом и не думать, чем сегодня укрыться и что завтра пожрать. 

А ведь все собравшиеся здесь, кроме Аглахада, не так-то молоды, бар Даурхиль чуть моложе, но и его раньше времени состарила пустыня – и каждому есть что вспомнить. Хорошее время юность, не всегда счастливое, зато нескучное; к тому же в их юности задолго до мордорской войны трава действительно было зеленее, небо без Храма – голубее, и Король – могущественнейшим на земле. 

Кстати о королях и приключениях. Сколько они уже в обществе гостей с Крайнего, а бар шкипер до сих пор не поведал новым слушателям своей любимейшей истории. Непорядок...

И точно: бар шкипер, притихнув, поглядывает на собрание с видом не столько печальным, а лукавым и многозначительным. И, не заставив себя долго ждать, заговаривает:   
\- Меня тут давеча спрашивали, как я попал в Королевский флот.... Так вот, того...  
И молчок – удостовериться, что все его слушают.   
\- Так вот, тут дело в чем. – И продолжает вроде ни к селу ни к городу: - Помните три тыщи двести пятидесятый, когда принц Фаразон после смерти Инзиладуна попал на Остров? Во-о-от, а как вы думаете, он туда попал?  
-Как еще, пожимает плечами бар Даурхиль, не отрывая глаз от зыбкого пламени. – Отплыл из Трехградья на умбарском флагмане, как еще?  
Бар шкипер хмыкает: Того...почти так. Эт мы и его доставили через море.   
\- А... я и не знал, что вы служили на королевском флагмане, - это Аглахад, не очень поняв, о чем речь, пытается быть вежливым.  
-Хорош флагман - летучая рыба! Нет уж, это мы потом попали в королевский флот...

С той стороны костра доносятся смешок и подавленный неласковый вздох: бар Улбар, видать, подобрел к бару шкиперу после удачного захода в Дивноморье и теперь готов и посмеяться удалой проделке, а бар Даурхиль небось все думает о том, что бы с баром шкипером энцать лет назад полагалось сделать по закону. 

Бар шкипер, еще раз замолкнув и убедившись во всеобщем внимании, начинает рассказ. 

-Тут, значит, все пошло со Старого Короля. Как он завел: в Пеларгир, значит, дороги, верфи и прочее благоустройство, все потому что авалтири, Школу Наук открыли - по-нимрийски трепаться, местным чуть не гражданские права - а Умбару, значит, лишние подати и пошлины. И армия, куда в Умбаре без армии. Умбару это не больно-то понравилось, а раз Умбару что не нравится - вместо ответа он чиркает рукой по горлу.   
Так-то Умбару того... сиди тихо словом Короля, но ежли чего, вольные парни всегда найдутся... так вот, ежли мы северян слегка... того... южнее Харнен возражать не будут, а южнее Залива никакая собака тебя не выдаст. А наша "Летучая рыба" как раз того... только из Лебяжьей, мы там... того, в общем. – с ухмылкой взглянув на Аглахада, он не углубляется в воспоминания буйной молодости.   
Воот, стоим мы в Полосатке - рыбацкая деревня лиг в сорока отсюда, ручная... народ уже смирный - тихо стоим. Такой шторм, что в море не сунешься; весной тут всегда тайфуны, но не месяц же без продыху! А до того вести с Острова - старый Король умер! Был тут один блажной мужик, все вещал, что это, мол, знак, морская дева, значит, скорбит и по Старому Королю плачет, что великая, мол, грядет буря и прочее провидчество – но буря есть буря, тут слова не скажешь. 

И недели через две спорхнула с гор такая птица – молодчик ого как не прост, доспех, оружие, конь – все как надо, свита – четверо с ним было – тоже все в шелках-серебре. Мы-то думали, южный лордик с охоты, в горах весной хорошая охота, да чудно, что этого занесло в Полосатку. Смирная-то публика в Дивное не лезла, они все больше кругом и поверху, по Королевскому тракту, и с дороги того... ни на шаг.   
А этот горячий: срочно, мол, нужно на Остров, сколько хошь заплачу, лишь бы завтра сняться с якоря. А на приколе – рыбацкие самбуки, один драный торговец и мы. Тоже, вроде как, торговцы.

Те, понятно, того... сдрейфили в такую-то бурю: подожди, мил человек, не к спеху. Он тогда к нам. И дает – тьфу, ну раза в три больше обычного проезда. Наш старик ему эдак с чувством - умел, когда хотел! - о незнакомец, ужели ты чаешь, что я за презренный, значит, металл выведу в море корабль и людей моих того... подвергну такой опасности?   
Ладно, говорит, уговорил. Тыщу золотых сейчас - и четыре по прибытии в Роменну.   
...Те парни, кто слышал, просто окосели. Старик - тоже, но виду не подал:  
\- Ты, птичка, чьего роду-племени, что таскаешь с собой тыщу золотых?  
-Уж не вашего, говорит. И скалится вот этак – понял, какие из нас торговцы. И, грит, золото не со мной, потому даже не пытайтесь меня грабить.   
А старику мало.  
\- Ты, птичка золотая, того... не боишься... на нашей «Летучей рыбе»? Норов-то буйный, спинка скользкая, того гляди сбросит.   
И тут он учудил. Не, говорит, не боюсь. Это вы бегаете от патрульных и трясетесь над легкой наживой, я иду навстречу моей судьбе. Так кому из нас бояться? 

В общем, уперся – надо на Остров, и все тут, дальше сам разберусь. 

Наглец, что уж там, пальца в рот не клади. Захотел себе капитанскую каюту. Ему грят, бери каюту помощника - или валяй ночевать на кубрик! Так он улегся на палубе. В тайфун. Часа не прошло, старик сам прибежал всучить ему свою каюту: смоет ночью за борт - и где наши деньги?  
Шторм не шторм, торчит на палубе, все, значит, имена из всех вытянул, все выспросил, кто за что бегает, а парней за язык не тяни – дай приврать про свои подвиги.   
Пришвартовались в Роменне, рассчитались, все. Мы-то смекнули, что за птица, да уважили – больно смел, стервец, залюбуешься – да и... того... голова дороже забавы. И старик ему так: э, ваше высочество, лорд-принц Фаразон, что ж за дела у вас на Острове, что погнали нашей кривой дорожкой? Спешите на коронацию Принцессы?  
Он эдак: и туда успею, спасибо за заботу.   
А старик наш: ну, ваше высочество, идите своей дорогой, да нас не забывайте.   
Не забуду, говорит. Вы все того... морская рвань, но люди бывалые и без страха, мне такие в моем Королевском Флоте нужны.   
Старик ему так же: Вы, ваше высочество, как получите Скипетр и Королевский Флот впридачу, так и поговорим!  
А он всерьез: Да и поговорим. Будет вам и награда, и расплата. Вы мне оказали услугу и достойны службы: даю слово, что через год после моей коронации вы все - все! - станете офицерами Королевского Флота. А кто откажется - тех повесят. Есть за что. 

Старик покривился, а лорд-принц Фаразон так и отбыл. Это потом базарили, как он-де после своих побед охотился в Серых горах, получил вести, незнамо как попал на Остров, явился к Принцессе - и как потом было пышно на их свадьбе и коронации!

А мы все молчим, на что хочется побрехать – молчим. Ясно - язык-то лучше прикусить. И года не прошло, а нас того... прижали. Король Фаразон сделать еще ничего не сделал, а наместники все забегали: ясно, что это тебе не старый Король.   
И вот сидим мы в Умбаре – в грязный квартал стража лишний раз побрезгает зайти, хор-рошее место, укромное... И прям в наш кабак является такой павлин в униформе - весь в золоте, тьфу ты, мундир с иголочки. Где, спрашивает, капитан Сула с "Летучей рыбы"? Мне ему, значит, почта в собственные руки. 

Все молчком. Парни потом...того... хотели хлопнуть его, что ли, да за дверью с десяток солдат. И с черного хода десяток. 

А тот подождал, осклабился вот эдак - и прямиком к нашему старику, отдает свиток вот такенного пергамента и уходит. А там - лично Его Величеством подписанное приглашение всем нам явиться на годовщину Их Величеств коронации, возрадоваться, значит, с честным народом, получить Его Величества королевское прощение за все дела и того... принести присягу преславного Королевского Флота.   
Вот эдак и никак иначе. Старик уперся: я, мол, староват кланяться королям – спина, значит, не гнется. И, значит, решил из Умбара и в бега.   
А я молодой был, наглый, да ребятки вроде меня – думаем, того... раз последняя песенка, так споем на славу! Решили поехать. И, значит, того... принарядиться, чтоб Король не обознался! Припечатал нас морской рванью – так и приоделись. У нас были шелковые тряпки, да беда, рваные – кто из бархата наставил заплат, а кто и холщовые штаны залатал парчой. 

И приходим эдак на «Победу», стража нас почти...того... – а пропуск от Короля лично! Тычем всем в нос своей подорожной, каюты все в золоте... первый раз в каюте спал! – гостевая книга, мать твою, я себе и имя вписал покрасивше, Нардубалик, хорошо звучит, а! – до того меня проще звали, Брега-Везунчик с вольного корабля...  
И входим эдак в тронный зал, и всё золото и народ весь в золоте, и мундиры такие, что глянуть страшно – а Король улыбается: вот, мол, смельчаки, благодаря которым я успел на собственную свадьбу.   
И Королева, - он вздыхает дивной памяти, - Королева улыбается тоже. И присяга, всё... Вот так я и оказался в Королевском флоте.

\- А те, кто отказался? Ваш капитан - и прочие? С ними что? – это Аглахад подает голос.   
\- С ними? Король свое слово сдержал. 

\- Вы жалеете о тех временах? - внезапно спрашивает Аглахад.   
Бар шкипер не сразу отвечает, все глядит в огонь, высветивший резкие тени морщин, слишком светлые в полумраке волосы. Никогда не заметишь, как стареют друзья, привыкнув к их чертам, как к собственным.   
\- Жалею? Чего б не жалеть? Я тогда был молодой, теперь нет; не боялся ни злого моря, ни королевского суда, ничего. И Король, Король был молод и не боялся ничего - счас-то ясно, что это было за дивное время! Все поняли, что с нимри нам того... не по дороге – вон, Старый Король ждал-ждал, не дождался - да нам не нужно было нимри, все знали, что адунайм того... звучит гордо и идут своим путем, и куда ж мы не зашли!   
А потом, значит, бессмертие, но что за шутка – как захотели вечную молодость, моложе не стали, тряслись, как старичье: только б, значит, не помереть. И Король - Король! - кончил тем, что платил фальшивой монетой – чтобы кого другого сжечь, а себе жить вечно, а потом сам и расплатился и всех нас заставил платить по долгому счету...

Выдохшись, бар шкипер замолкает, неловко поводит плечами во внезапной тишине, нарушаемой лишь ленивым плеском волн и треском углей угасающего костра – будто сам удивившись своей горячей речи. 

\- И платить еще долго и неприятно... – доносится откуда-то совсем с края, и капитан с удивлением узнает тягучую манеру Долгузара, в кои веки возжелавшего человеческого общества и незаметно подошедшего сюда. 

\- Вам бы, бар Долгузар, помолчать о долге и расплате, - цедит бар Даурхиль, упорно не поднимая взгляда от зыбкого пламени. 

-И тем не менее – Долгузар шагает ближе к огню, – эта приятнейшая перспектива светит всем независимо от личности говорящего. Даже авалтири сколько ни молились, а своего куска Острова не уберегли – не так ли, бар Аглахад? 

Но сейчас бар Даурхиль настолько зол, что, пропустив мимо ушей намеки на Аглахадову родословную, нацеливается на другого собеседника:

\- Дело не в авалтири, бар Долгузар, а в том, что вам судить о расплате и морали – как вору о честной жизни.   
-Бар Даурхиль, я вам чем-то не угодил?   
\- Я вообще храмовых не люблю, - бар Даурхиль явно скрежещет зубами. – И, знаете, за дело.   
\- Сражен вашей смелостью, бар Даурхиль! Во всеуслышанье заявить об этом - сейчас!   
В столице это закончилось бы поединком, но тут вмешивается бар Улбар, кого приграничная жизнь и общество бара Даурхиля явно научили терпению.   
\- Господа, мало вам кровопролития? Дело злое, да прошлое. Храмовые всё – откомандовались, Храм сгинул и Зигур тоже. А у нас заботы того... другие. 

То-то Долгузар прошлой осенью орал о том, что Зигур вернется. Впрочем, сейчас капитану Фаразару совершенно не охота делиться этой дивной новостью. Есть же какой-то предел дурным новостям.

Есть же, для разнообразия, и хорошие новости. Все они живы и относительно здоровы. Здесь их никто не достанет, хотя и придется на неделю самое малое застрять на ремонт. А потом «Стремительный» выйдет из путаных проток Дивноморья и отправится на север, к распаханным землям плодородной и богатой Арамской равнины, страны фиников, шафрана и драгоценного арамского кедра. Понятно, что с Волной они потеряли не только Остров – но не все же колонии разом; после долгого путешествия вдоль покинутой пустыни должны же где-то еще жить адунайм. Осталось немного.

**Author's Note:**

> Старый текст 2010-2012 годов, известный узкому кругу читателей под рабочим названием "нуменорская кругосветка". Первая попытка написать роман - как уже понятно, неудачная; автор так любил своих героев, так был готов рассказать о них все, все, все, и еще, и еще, и еще… что текст рассыпался под собственной тяжестью. Не пишите, в общем, романа без плана:)  
> Тем не менее, мне очень дорог этот незаконченный текст и случившийся опыт, герои, земля Нуменор и ее наглюченные колонии, обычаи, нравы, второ- и третьестепенные персонажи, известный финал не до конца рассказанной истории…  
> Поэтому пусть будет здесь, даже и в незаконченном виде - в память и напоминание.


End file.
